Time and Understanding
by Lizbeth2003
Summary: When a tragedy brings Elizabeth back to PC after 5 years, past choices will be questioned by everyone. When she only wants to escape again and never set foot in the town or see the people that she left behind once, will Jason be able to get another a chance to make things right. POSTED AT ANOTHER SITE AND THOUGHT I WOULD MOVE IT HERE TOO!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The history on the show is the same until the point where Sonny returns from faking his death. Elizabeth only stayed in town for a week afterward before leaving. She kept in contact with no one from Port Charles after that except for Audrey. I hope the rest of the story explains itself as it goes along.  
Of course I own nothing about the show or characters.  
Hope you enjoy the story~

**Chapter One**

**The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky as she sat on the bench in the park and tried to relax. Returning to Port Charles after being gone for five years had not exactly been high on her to do list. But when she had received the call about her grams death, Elizabeth Webber had packed up her belongings and flown back to the only real home that she had ever known. The small port town had not changed much since she had left and she did not know if that was good or bad. However, she had changed a great deal since she had left at the young age of twenty.**

**Elizabeth had arrived back in Port Charles earlier this evening and had not yet spoken to anyone, but she was fine with that. Walking around her grams house and having the flashes of memories assault her had caused Elizabeth to flee to escape the overwhelming sensations. Now she was in the park, sitting at the bench beside the fountain where her life had taken a nasty turn ten years ago on the horrible Valentine Day's night. It was ironic to her that the place that caused her nightmares for years was where she had run to now.**

**Hearing heavy footsteps on the stone path, she glanced up and saw a familiar man come into view. When he caught sight of her and stopped to stare she almost laughed at the stunned expression on his handsome face. She could understand that she had shocked him.**

**"Liz?" Johnny O'Brien questioned softly.**

**Offering a small smile, she nodded. "Hey, Johnny. Long time no see."**

**"You could say that, kiddo. I am so sorry about your grandmother," he said as he slowly approached her.**

**Standing to receive his hug, Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "Thank you. It was quiet a shock. I had just talked with her a week prior and she sounded good. She never mentioned anything out of the ordinary."**

**"Where have you been, Liz? We looked for you when you just up and disappeared with no word to any of your friends."**

**Feeling a bit of regret at how he had worried, she pushed that aside by remembering the reason why she had left. "Sorry about that. I never meant for you to be concerned. I just needed some time. I cut all contact except for with my grams up until her death. I made her swear not to tell anyone where I was."**

**Noticing that she had evaded his question, Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Well I am happy that you are back."**

**"How have you been?" she questioned, wanting to change the topic off of her.**

**"Pretty good actually. I am still working and driving all the single women crazy with my reputed charm," he teased with a wink. Johnny looked her over subtly and realized that Elizabeth had definitely matured over the last couple years. She was no longer a lovely teenager, but was a beautiful woman. Her deep blue eyes stood out against her creamy porcelain skin that was flawless. Her silky brown hair now hung in soft curls to her tiny waist. She was as petite as she had always been, but she now had curves in all the right places that could drive man crazy and only enhanced her allure. "How long are you back for?" he asked after shaking his head to get control of himself.**

**She shrugged. "I am not real sure. None of the rest of the family is able to come. My parents are on a relief mission in some back world country, Sarah is too far along in her pregnancy, and Steven can't take the time off from his assignment with the FBI. So I am planning the funeral and settling her estate. I will be here for at least a month before that can be finished up. After that, well, I will just see where I get the urge to go."**

**"We will have to get together for some drinks and catch up before you take off again. I know that Francis will be thrilled to see you."**

**Elizabeth brightened at the mention of Francis Corelli. The older man had become a very important person to her during the time that he had guarded her years ago. "I have to say that I definitely missed you and Frannie. I would love get together with both of you and catch up."**

**Johnny looked and really noticed where they were sitting for the first time. "Why are you here, of all places, so late, Lizbits?"**

**"I was feeling smoothered at grams house," she admitted softly. "Somehow I just ended up here. It's no biggie, Johnny. It's just a place."**

**Not sure what he was missing, Johnny watched her carefully and knew that something was different about the young woman sitting beside him. Elizabeth had left with no warning and five years later she was back. She was avoiding talking about her recent past and sitting calmly in the spot that she had trembled to even think about years ago. With his profession and sharp instincts, he knew that something was certainly up. Hell, with all the connections that they had and used, Jason and Sonny had been unable to locate Elizabeth after she had fled. And Johnny knew how hard that they had looked for her.**

**"Do you want me to walk you home? You really shouldn't be out here so late. It's dangerous."**

**Elizabeth was unable to contain her snort. "Nowhere is safe, Johnny. I will be fine, but thanks for the offer."**

**Uneasy with her smirk, he looked her in the eyes and saw a flash of contempt at the word dangerous. Unsure what to think, he only nodded and stood. "Well, I am happy that I got to see you and that you are back. We will get together soon for drinks, Liz."**

**Standing also, she wrapped her arms around him.**

**"Definitely! Tell Francis I will see him soon."**

**"You got it, Lizbits. Be careful and call if you need anything at all."**

**Pulling away from the comfort of his embrace, Elizabeth smiled as she met his bright green eyes. "I will."**

**Johnny waited until he was out of the park before making the call. "Hey, it's me. I just ran into Elizabeth in the park. She is back to arrange for Audrey Hardy's funeral."**

**Silence stretched as the other man digested the unexpected news. "How is she?" he finally asked.**

**"Good, but also different. It's hard to explain. She has changed though, very much so."**

**"Where has she been?"**

**"I don't know," Johnny informed him with a sigh. "She evaded answering all the questions concerning the time that she was away. Actually, she didn't mention the last five years except to say that she had to get away. Also, Audrey has known where she was the entire time."**

**Jason sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I figured that she was lying when I asked her. Make sure that Elizabeth gets home safely and call in a guard to watch the house overnight. I need to talk to Sonny."**

"Don't you think that you two should talk to her before doing all this, Jason? Liz never liked anyone making decisions for her. She is extremely srubborn," Johnny reminded him.

"I know, O'Brien. This is the fastest way to make sure that no one approaches her before we can tell her what is going on."

"Good luck with that," Johnny said with a snort. "She never mentioned either of you. I don't think getting her to listen to you guys will be all that easy. I'm telling you, she is not the same young woman you remember."


	2. Chapter 2

Just a reminder...please remember that after Elizabeth walked out of the penthouse when Sonny returned from the "dead" everything in this story changed. I am not following the story lines that the show wrote. Some characters are arriving earlier and their reactions may be different.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far! I really enjoy hearing your feedback. Happy 4th of July! Everyone be safe!

**Chapter Two**

**"She finally came back?" Sonny questioned softly. "Is she ok?"**

**Jason shrugged. "According to Johnny she is. He is the one who saw her last night. I assigned a guard rotation to her."**

**"Good. Did Johnny say anything else about her?"**

**"Not really. He said that she was different but couldn't really explain what he meant."**

**Sonny leaned back in his chair and frowned. "We need to talk to her. She has to be told so that we can set up precautions."**

**Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason sighed. "Do you really think that she is going to want to see either one of us? She left Port Charles because of us, Sonny. She was angry enough to stay away for five years and stay hidden from our best efforts to find her." He met Sonny's eyes and shook his head. "Elizabeth is not going to just come over for a chat because we ask her politely. She wouldn't even answer any of Johnny's questions about where she had been."**

**"We have to try, Jason," Sonny said in exasperation. "Maybe she will talk to us after she finds out that Courtney is gone from your life and that she was lying about being my sister."**

**Wincing at the reminder of one of his biggest mistakes, Jason looked over as the door opened. "Is there a problem, Francis?"**

**Francis Corelli looked between his two bosses and inwardly smirked at the tension in the room. "I need to take off. Liz just called and wants to meet for lunch. I figured that you two would want me to go considering that you have been trying to find her."**

**Exhaling in relief, Sonny nodded. "Go ahead, but ask her to contact me or Jason. We really need to see her, Francis."**

**"You know, it is amazing that you just expect her to come running after the way that you abandoned her before she left town. Weren't you the same man that told her that she was never your friend and that you owed her nothing, Sonny? And you, Jason, you were even worse. You told everyone in Kelly's that you never loved her and that she didn't matter anymore. I am sure that she will come running right over to see what you want," he scoffed before turning on his heel and leaving the silent room.**

**Slamming his hand on the desk in frustration, Sonny stood and started to pace. "He is right, you know."**

**Jason nodded, watching as Sonny worked himself into an angry fit. This was the last thing he needed to deal with this morning. "I know. I think that we need to give her time. She is stubborn, Sonny. Elizabeth is dealing with Audrey's death right now. Do you really think that we should just dump all this on her right now? I have guards on her. She will be protected until we can explain."**

**"Do you really think that anyone else is going to care that she needs time?" Sonny demanded with a glare.**

**"No, but I am telling you right now, pushing her will backfire. She will take off again and she has already proven that she can disappear without a trace." **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Opening the door to the diner where she had worked for most of her teenage years, Elizabeth looked around and smiled at seeing that nothing except for the staff had changed. Waving at Georgie who looked up in surprise, she sat at an empty table in the corner. Shrugging off her light weight coat and placing it on the back of the chair, she looked up as Georgie approached.**

**"Elizabeth! Oh my God! It's soo great to see you," she enthused happily before dropping her gaze. "I'm sorry about Mrs. Hardy."**

**"Thank you, Georgie. How have you been?"**

**"Um, I just started college. I love it. How about you? How are you?"**

**Elizabeth pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm pretty good. Just been seeing the sights and exploring places that I have always wanted to see." Looking up as a shadow fell across the table, she laughed and stood to hug Francis. "God I have missed you, Frannie!"**

**Tightening his arms around the younger woman that had won him over years before, Francis lifted her off her feet and swung her around before sitting her back down. "You look good, kiddo. And I missed you too!"**

**"Do you guys need anything to eat?" Georgie offered, wanting to give the two some privacy. She knew that they had been close before Elizabeth had taken off.**

**"I will have a hot chocolate with whip cream and a bowl of chili."**

**"Just a coffee, Georgie, for me. Thank you," Francis flashed her a smile as she left to get their orders. Looking back at the woman across from him, he shook his head. "I thought that you were gone for good after we searched and found nothing. I was shocked when O'Brien called me last night and then you this morning. Where were you, Liz?"**

**"I had to get away and think," she admitted softly. "I am so sorry that you were worried."**

**"It's fine. I understand needing to clear your head. It did take you awhile though."**

**Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "After you dropped your bombshell on me, I was lost."**

**Wincing, Francis sighed. "They would kill me if they knew that I had told you before I told them. I waited for three months after you left to tell Sonny. I wanted you to have a head start. He sent Jason looking right away."**

**"Too little too late," she growled with a shrug. "Does he honestly think that just because he is my biological father that I am going to forgive him. He told me that I had never mattered, Francis. Why should I care now that he knows and thinks that I am worthwhile?"**

**Knowing that he had no answer that she would accept, Francis did not touch that question. "Your twin brother and mother were tracked down. They are in Port Charles now."**

**She snorted. "Surprise, surprise. My mother kept my brother and didn't want me. Story of my life, Francis. I have no desire to see any of them, including Sonny or Jason. I am here to bury my grams, the only family that I had that loved me for who I really am. After that, well, I am gone again."**

**Nodding at Georgie as she sat their order down, he waited on her to leave before taking a drink of the coffee. "I wish you would stay. Johnny and I have missed you so much."**

**"I have missed you guys, too. But I have a life that I have to get back to. Only reason I came now is because grams was the only family that I ever felt close to. I loved her."**

**"I know you did, kiddo. She showed me the pictures. Was you going to tell me?"**

**Blushing, Elizabeth looked away and stared out the window. "No. Now you know why I have to leave. There is no way that I am telling everyone."**

**Grasping her hand in his and squeezing it, Francis sighed. "Liz, I think that the response that you get might surprise you."**

**"No!" she stated with conviction. "I was never wanted. I will not do that to my daughter, Francis. Grams should have never told you to begin with."**

**"He has a right to know that he is a father, Elizabeth."**

**"I'm only doing him a favor."**

**"Bullshit, Elizabeth! You are hiding away, afraid that you are going to get hurt."**

**Her large blue eyes flashed with emotion. "It's my choice, Francis. Drop it!"**

**"No, I won't drop it. You are being unreasonable. I love you like you were my sister, Elizabeth, but he is someone that I respect and care about too. Either you tell him or I will. You have a week to decide before I go to him," he murmured softly before throwing a fifty on the table. "I love you, kiddo, but you have to face your past, for everyone involved, including your daughter. Doesn't she deserve to have a father that will love her?"**

**She watched him leave as she wiped the tears that had started to run down her face. Shoving her food away, she stood and grabbed her coat. Looks like she needed to start packing. There was no way that she was sticking around Port Charles now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** Sitting on the steps of the front porch, she buried her head in her hands and sighed. She wanted to leave so bad that she could almost taste it, but Elizabeth knew that she had to stay. There was no one else that would arrange her grams funeral if she did leave. Knowing that she had to stay only made her want to leave more. Frustrated at the entire situation, she straightened back up and gasped.**

** "Jesus, Jason! Make some noise next time instead of scaring the crap out of me. What are you doing here?"**

** Taken back by her sharp tone, he watched her for a minute before answering. "Johnny and Francis mentioned that you were in town. I wanted to see how you were."**

** "I'm fine, just like I am sure that they already told you."**

** Jason sat on the step below where she was sitting and looked over at her. She was staring off into the distance and he could tell that she was not happy to see him. Looking her over, he was not surprised to see that she was still as beautiful as he remembered, if not more so now. "Elizabeth, I think that we need to talk."**

** "I'm not in the mood to fight with you, Jason. I have a lot to do."**

** "I don't want to fight either." Running a hand through his short hair, he smiled faintly when she looked over at him with her eye brows arched. "How are you?"**

** "Well, I am back in this hellhole of a town and my grams is dead, so not that great. How are you?"**

** "I am sorry about your grandmother. I know that you loved her."**

** "Of course I loved her. She was the **_**only**_** family that I had that cared about me," she said softly before turning her attention back to the street. " Elizabeth could feel the tension buiding up in the base of her neck. Rubbing it to ease the discomfort, she sighed heavily. "Why are you really here, Jason? I have nothing to say to you."**

** Flinching at the dismissive attitude, he leaned back against the steps. "Sonny wants to talk you, and I would also like a chance to talk to you. A conversation with you actually listening to what I am saying," he added quietly.**

** "I have no desire to see you or Sonny right now. I have enough to deal with," she replied.**

** Reaching out and grasping her arm gently, he met her gaze when it swung around to him. Seeing the anger and hurt swirling in her widened eyes, he knew that this was not going to be easy. Elizabeth had always been stubborn and it looked like that had not changed. "I know that you are having a rough time with everything, but this is important."**

** Trying to jerk her arm away, she frowned when he would not release it from his grip. "Fine. We can all talk, but after grams funeral is over. I refuse to do this before then."**

** "Ok. When are you holding it?"**

** "In two days," she murmured sadly. "I have to contact all her friends and coworkers today to let them know."**

** Hearing the raw emotion in her voice, Jason released her arm and rubbed his forehead. He hated that he was making her upset at a time like this, but they had to talk to her before she took off again. And judging by her reaction to him, he knew that she would have left without a word. "I am going to get out of here so that you can have some time alone. Call me if you need anything at all."**

** "Why would I do that? We aren't friends anymore, Jason." She stood and took a couple steps toward the door. "I have been taking care of myself for years and I do a fine job on my own. Please leave."**

** Staring at the door after she closed it behind her, Jason scowled. With the attitude that she had adopted he really doubted that there was a chance of her listening to him or Sonny. He had known that she was upset when she left, but he had not realized just how much until now.**

** Elizabeth flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. She knew that she was going to have to talk to Sonny and Jason. There was no way that they would let her out of town without a confrontation this time. It was not a conversation that she was looking forward to having. Too much in the past had happened on both sides. All she wanted to do was bury her grams and go back home.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth had finished calling everyone about the funeral arrangements and was now once again sitting in the park waiting on Emily. Her old friend had squealed with delight and demanded to see her when she had called Wyndamere with the information. Sipping the coffee that she had bought before arriving, Elizabeth smiled as she saw Emily heading her way.**

** "Liz! I missed you!"**

** Standing and hugging Emily, she laughed. "I missed you too, Em! I heard that you and Nik are married now. Congratulations!"**

** Emily beamed as she sat beside her on the bench. "Yep, almost two years now. I tried to find you, but Mrs. Hardy said that she had no idea where you were. How are you?"**

** "I'm hanging in there. It's been really hard being back. The memories hit unexpectantly all the time." **

** "I can't even imagine how rough it is to stay at the house all alone." Seeing Elizabeth's eyes tearing up, Emily hugged her again. "You could stay with me and Nik. I know that he would be thrilled to see you, Lucky too."**

** "Thank you, but no. I have a lot to do before I leave again. We can all get together for lunch though before I go. I want to see Nik and Lucky too."**

** "You're leaving again?" she asked sadly. "Grandfather said that Mrs. Hardy left you the house. I figured that you would stay."**

** Elizabeth shook her head. "She did, but I can't stay here, Em. I am finally happy and doing well on my own. Coming back would not be a good thing for me."**

** "Will you stay in touch this time? No one could find you before. We were all worried."**

** Avoiding her friend's eyes, she nodded. "Of course I will. So how is everyone doing?"**

** Emily brightened. "Really good. I am one year away from being a doctor and Nik is heading the Cassidine family holdings. Lucky is now a cop and dating Maxie Jones." She laughed as Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "I know. Luke was not happy with the career choice, let me tell you. Lulu just started college and is involved with several different guys. It changes from week to week."**

** "I seen Georgie at Kelly's. She looked good. When I spoke with Monica she said that her and Alan are doing really well."**

** "They are. Grandmother wants you to stop by for a visit."**

** "I would love to see Lila. Tell her absolutely!"**

** "Are you working? Where do you live now?"**

** "I am actually painting. It is a dream come true," she answered with smile. "The paintings are selling really well."**

** "That is awesome! But why haven't I seen any with your name?"**

** Elizabeth blinked, realizing that she had messed up. She had never meant to mention the other name that she was using. Thinking quickly, she offered Emily a slight shrug. "I paint under another name. That way I know that the people purchasing my work really like it. I don't want anyone to know that they are mine and buy them just because of that."**

** "Oh, well I guess that I acn understand wanting your work to be really appreciated." Emily studied Elizabeth for a couple of seconds. She noticed the tension in her posture and wished that she would stop hiding what she was really feeling. It was obvious that being in Port Charles was hard on her. "Um, Jason is doing ok. He is still working with Sonny and he divorced Courtney after only about seven months of being married."**

** "Em, I know that he is your brother, but I really don't want to discuss Jason," she said softly while looking over at her. "I already seen him today and I won't walk down that road again."**

** "He regrets hurting you, Liz. He may not say it, but I know he does. Did you two talk?"**

** Sighing and running a hand through her hair, Elizabeth shook her head. "No. He asked me to and I can't deal with him until after I bury grams. Please, just let it go."**

** Wanting to protest, Emily nodded. She knew that pushing Elizabeth would cause her to withdrawl even more than she already was. Reluctantly she stood after looking at her watch. "I have to go. I have a shift at the hospital. Will you come over to the house for dinner one night? Nik said any night that you are available would work."**

** "Sure. I will call you. Have a good night at work."**

** "You be careful. I am so happy that you are home, Liz. Bye."**

** Watching Emily head toward the exit, Elizabeth was relieved. She had missed her friend but was not really in the right state of mind for all the questions. Deciding to grab some food and head back, she stood and stretched the kinks out of her neck before heading toward Kelly's.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** When Jason's penthouse door flew open and Carly barged her way in, Jason was not suprised. Turning and watching with a blank face as she paced in front of the fire place, he shook his head. "Carly, we have discussed this. You need to knock **_**and wait**_** for me to answer before entering."**

** "Is it true? is that muffin faced twit back?" she demanded. "Momma said that Georgie saw her in the diner. Is she really back?"**

** "Yes," he answered in exasperation. "**_**Elizabeth**_** is here to bury her grandmother. Why do you care?"**

** "Because she is going to sneak her way back into your lives. You and Sonny will be on her radar!" she screeched while throwing herself onto the couch.**

** Rolling his eyes at her dramatic performance, Jason lifted his hand to stop her next complaint. "Elizabeth doesn't even want to see us, Carly. When I stopped over earlier she made it clear that she wants nothing to do with us. Why do you care anyway? You aren't married to Sonny anymore. You are engaged to Jax."**

** "It doesn't matter, Jase! That little bitch needs to stay in the past. I know that you looked for her after she ran like a baby. You can't take the chance of being near her. She might see it as an opening to get back in your good graces."**

** "She was never out of them," he spat. "My relationship with Elizabeth is none of your concern, or Sonny's for that matter. Stay out of our business."**

** "I only want to protect the two of you. First you let Courtney get away and.."**

** "No I didn't," he interruted. "I left her because she lied all the time. Courtney was a mistake."**

** Ignoring his statement, Carly continued as if he had never spoken. "Then you turn your back on me and let Sonny leave me after that slut of an ex showed up with his bastard son. Now little Miss Perfect is back! I won't stand for it! You will go running right back to that weak, worthless girl because she will find a way to trap you!"**

** "Carly! Shut up!" he barked, angry at her the words flowing from her. "Sonny leaving you was because you were unreasonable about Olivia turning up twenty years after they were together. Dante is his son, not a bastard. Of course Sonny would want to get to know his child. As for Elizabeth, what I do or don't do concerning her is MY business. Not yours or anyone else's. I made a mistake five years ago letting her walk away. One I would love to correct. But she wants nothing to do with me."**

** "Good. Maybe she has finally learned that you are too good for her! You deserve someone better."**

** "Better? Like who? You?" he asked with a grim chuckle. "You only want to control me and Sonny. You think that we are your personal property. We will never be together, Carly. I have told you this repeatedly."**

** Her face turned red with anger as she glared at him. "We could be great if you would only open your eyes. I love you, Jase!"**

** Jason snorted. "You love money and power. Two things that I have. Not me. Get out and stay away from Elizabeth. She is under enough pressure with Audrey's death. She doesn't need you making it worse. Go home to Jax."**

** "Fine. But you will see that I am right. We belong together. She is a little nobody," she scoffed before slamming back out the door.**

** Frustrated and angry, he pinched his nose to ward off the headache that was building in his skull. He had tried to cut Carly out of his life when they had learned that she had helped Courtney lie about being Sonny's sister and her part in taunting Elizabeth with Courtney being with him. However, Carly had only dug her claws in deeper and nothing had been able to get her to stay away.**

** Her attitude and Sonny's enemies were the two main reasons why Sonny and him were afraid from the fallout of Elizabeth being Sonny's daughter coming to light. Carly would certainly go into attack mode and the business rivals would see her as a way to get to them. With Dante it wasn't as bad. He was a cop, as much as it pained Sonny, and could handle a gun and defend himself. Elizabeth was vulnerable if the wrong people learned of the secret before proper security was in place.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

** Elizabeth walked along the empty waterfront docks while talking on the phone softly. She was aware of the security detail that was following her, but knew that they were trying to stay hidden from view. That allowed her the chance to make the phone call and not be overheard since she was surronded by open area. "Hey, it's me. How is everything?"**

** "Thank God! We were starting worry that something was wrong! Sophie is great, just missing her momma. How about you? Are you alright?"**

** "I am," she admitted with a sigh. "But this a lot harder than I thought. I am ready to leave, that is for sure."**

** "Tomorrow is Audrey's service, right? You will be back in no time. Just hang in there."**

** "Where is Sophie? I really wanted to hear her voice."**

** "She is with her nanny at the pond, feeding the ducks." **

** Elizabeth laughed, amused at the antics of her four year old. "I bet Miss Caleroni really appreciates you spoiling Sophie so that she expects to see those damn ducks daily."**

** "Hey, she is paid really good money to take her to the pond. By the way, your gallery manager called. You sold another six paintings in Paris. Congrats!"**

** "Thank you. Um, my grams told an old friend about Sophie," she added in lower voice as she pulled the phone back slightly.**

** "Shit! What in the hell was she thinking?" he boomed, his voice raised. "After all the precautions that we have taken to cover your tracks! Damn."**

** "I know. I was shocked too. Now Francis is insisting that I have to tell Jason or he will." Elizabeth looked out over the water and frowned. "Too bad he doesn't know that I already told Jason and he didn't care. I just want out of here," she whispered brokenly.**

** "Do you want me to come to you? I am sure that Sophie would be fine with my sister and her husband for a couple days. If I left within a couple hours, I could be there by the time the service was over, Liz."**

** "No. I want you to stay with Sophie, but I appreciate the offer. Just make sure that the jet is waiting in Paris for me. I am flying out at three tomorrow afternoon."**

** "Not a problem. Take care of yourself and call me if you need anything and I will be in the air in no time. Be careful, Elizabeth."**

** "I will. Give Sophie a hug and kiss for me. I'll call you when I am leaving tomorrow. Thank you again, John."**

** "It's fine. I enjoy spending time with your little brat. She acts just like her mommy." He laughed before hanging up.**

** Elizabeth giggled as she dropped the phone into her purse and looked up at the building that she had slowly made her way to. It was still as run down as she remembered it from when her studio was there. All the memories from her time of staying there flashed through her mind and she smiled softly. The studio had always been her refuge from the everyday crap that she had endured while living in Port Charles. There were times that she still missed it.**

** Turning and heading toward Kelly's, she caught sight of a man standing back with one of her guards and watching her while talking to him. Narrowing her eyes, she recognized him from the photos that she had looked at before flying back. Elizabeth kept on walking. It looked like Dante was curious about her. Too bad that she had no intention of sticking around. Everything she had learned of him made her think that he was a decent guy. But when she left this time, Elizabeth was cutting all ties to this town and never coming back. **

** "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Carly sneered when she walked into the busy diner. "What's the matter, muffin? Need to come home and cry over the only family that ever gave a damn about you. Too bad that she never really loved you either. After all, Audrey Hardy never looked for your worthless hide after you ran all those years ago, did she?"**

** "Back off, Carly, and get out of my face."**

** "No! You need to stay away from Jason and Sonny. They don't need your whoa is me routine," she said as she stepped in front of Elizabeth, blocking her path to the counter. "Your sweet and innocent act won't work this time."**

** Elizabeth flashed a wicked smile and arched her eyebrow. "I am far from sweet and innocent, Carly. Time has a way of changing people, but I can see that you are still the same self-absorbed slut that you always were. Don't worry. I don't want anything to do with your two lap dogs."**

** Red in the face from the insult that had been hurled, Carly raised her hand and went to smack her across from the face. "You bitch!"**

** Grabbing Carly's right wrist and twisting it sharply, Elizabeth smirked as she heard the bones snap and the squeal of pain. Shoving the sobbing woman back and watching as she fell over the table behind her, Elizabeth moved closer and bent down. "Don't ever make the mistake of touching me again, Carly. This was your only warning. Stay away from me. I told you that I was not the same person that you remember as a weak, scared little girl."**

** "You broke my arm! You will pay!" she howled as she tried to stand. **

** "Give it your best shot, sweatheart," Elizabeth taunted. Turning on her heel, she walked out the door, deciding that a hot chocolate was not worth all that drama.**

** "Elizabeth, wait!"**

** Wincing, she stopped and looked back at Johnny. When he had caught up, she started walking again. "What do you need, O'Brien?"**

** "What was that?" he asked in response.**

** She shrugged. "She was in my face and I warned her to back away. The bitch got what she deserved."**

** Johnny snorted. "No arguement here, but how did you learn to snap a wrist like that?" Studying her profile as they walked, he was again hit with the feeling that she was no longer the same person that had left. The coldness that he had witnessed in her eyes was something that he associated with Jason in enforcer mode, not the young woman beside him. **

** "TV," she muttered evasively.**

** "Hmmm, I don't think so." He caught her arm and felt her stiffen. "Are you ok, Liz? Really ok? I'm concerned about you, kiddo."**

** Closing her eyes and counting to calm herself, she reached fifty before she opened them and saw him watching her closely. "I am fine, Johnny. She was always able to push my buttons, you know that. Sonny and Jason will go hold her hand and make sure that she is ok and I will be the evil bitch. All will return to how it is suppose to be."**

** "Actually, no one is running to hold her hand, Elizabeth."**

** Whirling around and looking at Sonny Corinthos and Jason standing behind her, she let all emotion drain from her face. "Well you should. After all, I **_**know**_** how much you just**_** love**_** her, Sonny. Wouldn't want her to think that she is losing one of her well trained puppies, would we."**

** Sonny rubbed a hand over his face and knew that this was not going to be easy. "Carly and I ended about three years ago, Elizabeth. She is no longer in my life. How are you?"**

** Cocking her head to the side and studying his face, Elizabeth then looked pointedly in the direction of the men that had been following since her first night back. "Maybe you should just ask the guys assigned to spy on me. Of course, I am sure that they have already relayed my adventures for the past couple days."**

** Staying silent, Jason was starting to think that something was up. Spotting the men was one thing, but the way that she had handled Carly took training to break an arm like that and with the swiftness that they had seen from outside. Where she had been for the last five years was starting to become a worry. Jason's instincts were screaming that it was important to get those facts.**

** Sonny stepped forward and she immediately took a backwards step before holding up her hand. "Just stop! There is nothing to say, Sonny. You made your feelings clear before I left town. I also overheard you tell Courtney that I was useless and weak. That I would eventually get the hint that no one cared about me. After all, I am damaged, right?" she sneered at him. **

** Eyes widening as shame flooded him, Sonny looked down. "I never meant that, Elizabeth. I was angry and didn't think. There are things that I found out that I need to tell you."**

** "You mean the fact that I am your daughter?" she asked softly and watching as he blinked in shock. "I have known for awhile. It changes nothing. I am still the damaged, weak, and useless little girl that you said I was."**

** "No, you aren't! You are a strong and independant woman, Elizabeth. I was wrong! I have regreted that day for a long time. I made a mistake."**

** Throwing her hands up, she looked at the sky and wished that she could have avoided this. "No, you meant it until you found out that Courtney was using you and that I was your unwanted brat with your ex girlfriend. Funny, even mommy dearest thought I was not worth keeping. She kept Dante though." Elizabeth shrugged unconcerned and met Jason's icy gaze. "But I am use to being nothing but a mistake by now. It's fine, really it is. Go make nice with your son, Sonny, because I am not buying the act."**

** Johnny touched her arm gently and brought her attention to him. He could tell that Sonny and Jason were both rattled and needed time. "Lizbits, let me take you home."**

** "Forget home, I want a drink. Call Francis, tell him to meet us at Jake's."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason followed Sonny into the penthouse and looked over at Bernie and Stan who waiting on them. "Have you found anything?"**

** Stan shook his head. "Not a damn thing. When Elizabeth disapeared, she left no trail to follow. She had to have help. My best guess would be someone with power and money covered her movements."**

** "We need to know where she was. She admitted just now that she knew that Sonny was her father before she took off and she slipped up to Johnny the other night. Audrey knew where she was the whole time. Search Audrey's phone records. There has to be a clue somewhere."**

** Pouring a scotch, Sonny sat on the edge of his desk. "She hates us. The fire and anger in her eyes is not hidden at all."**

** Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason watched as Stan left. Turning to Bernie, he looked at him. "Have you found anything about a money source yet? Any little scrap that could be her?" **

** "Afraid not, Jason. I think that Stan is right. Whoever she has been with made her drop of the face of the earth. After she arrived in Paris, she vanished."**

** "Emily said that she is selling her artwork under a different name. Do you think that you could find anything that way?"**

** "I can try, but I am not too hopeful."**

** After he was gone, Jason paced in front of the fireplace. "Sonny, how could she know before we did? It doesn't make sense."**

** "Nothing does," the older man spat. "Her entire personality is different, Jason. Oh it is well hidden, but when she is pushed, you can see it."**

** The guard knocked on the door before opening it. "Mr. Morgan, you are needed at your penthouse."**

** "I'll be right there, Marc." He turned and looked at Sonny. "We will figure this out. Just make sure that the guards stay on her. If she slips away again, I don't think that we will be able to find her."**

** Opening the door to his penthouse, Jason looked over at Francis in surprise. "I thought that you were meeting Johnny and Elizabeth at Jake's?"**

** The older blonde shook his head. "We need to talk. What happened between you and Liz after Sonny faked his death?"**

** "Francis, I don't want to do this. I know I made mistakes."**

** "Too damn bad," he snapped in exasperation. "I know about what you said in Kelly's, but what happened the night before she left? I know that you went and saw her at the studio that she rented. I was walking along the docks when I saw your truck parked beside her building."**

** Jason sat on the couch and tried to remember. "I'm not real sure. I was drunk, I think. I know that we fought and when I left I knew that she was upset. That's about all I can remember. You know that most of that time is blurred for me."**

** "You know that Courtney was slipping pills into your drinks to get you in bed with her and to control you. Carly admitted it when she was ranting after I undercovered the information about Olivia and you had left Courtney. She said that they should have upped the dose. Remember? Was she with you earlier that day before you saw Liz?" Francis prodded.**

** "Yes, we were having dinner when Elizabeth called wanting to talk to me. She was crying and saying that it was important." Jason stopped as he had a sudden flash.**

_**"I'm pregnant, Jason," she told him as tears ran down her face.**_

_** "It doesn't matter, Elizabeth," he told her coldly. "You were a mistake, one that I regret with everything in me. Courtney makes me happy, not you."**_

_**"Fine. Leave. I will do it on my own. I don't need you!"**_

_** He watched without emotion as she collapsed against the wall sobbing and slid to the floor before opening the door and walking out without looking back. Courtney was waiting in the SUV.**_

_** "Everything ok, Jase?" she asked.**_

_** "Yeah, just Elizabeth trying to trap me again. I love you," he murmured before kissing her.**_

** "Oh my God! She was pregnant when she left. She tried to tell me. I ignored her." Jason buried his face in his hands and tried to calm the disgust that was running through his veins. "I was an asshole, Francis." Jumping to his feet, he grabbed his keys. "She still at Jake's?"**

** Francis nodded while inwardly smiling. He had hoped that Elizabeth had told him before she left. After really thinking over everything that he knew, Francis was certain that the drugs Courtney had been feeding Jason had wiped his memories of that conversation away. When the door slammed behind Jason, he prayed that Elizabeth would listen to Jason and give him a chance to explain. It was time to fix the mistakes that occurred because of Courtney and Carly wanting to get rid of Elizabeth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

** Johnny was nursing a beer and staring off into space when Jason walked over to the table. Looking up and wincing, he shook his head. "She split about half an hour ago. I tried to get her stay after Francis text me that he was talking to you, but she refused."**

** Sticking his hands in the pockets of leather jacket, Jason sighed. "Damn. It's almost like she has developed a sixth sense about avoiding me. Did she go back to Audrey's house?"**

** "I'm not real sure. She got a phone call and told me that she had to go." Johnny looked over and frowned. "It was on a disposable phone, Jason."**

** "A burn phone? You think Elizabeth is using a untraceable phone?"**

** "Why not? It makes perfect sense. No one can find a freaking clue of where she went after arriving in Paris when she left. It's like she just vanished from there. She wouldn't even answer the phone while she was with me. She just said that she had to go and return the call."**

** Jason pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed the guard that was assigned to Elizabeth. "Hey, Sal, it's me. Where is she?" There was a long pause in which Jason's face twisted in anger before he threw his phone against the wall. **

** Johnny looked over at the shattered phone and then back at the quiet man sitting across from him. "She gave him the slip?"**

** "I want everyone out looking for her, O'Brien. I HAVE to talk to her before she gets out of town again. Call Francis and have him start on any place that he can think of. You two are the only ones that she has really talked to since she got back." Jason pushed himself to his feet. "I want you at the airport. Make sure she does not get on a damn plane."**

** Following his boss and friend out of the bar, Johnny stopped beside Jason's motorcycle as he straddled it. "Where are you going? I don't think that she will leave before tomorrow's service."**

** "I'm not taking any chances," he stated as he scrubbed his hands down his face. "I remembered something from the night before she left. We have to find her, Johnny, no matter what it takes."**

** Standing back as the bike roared out of the parking lot, Johnny shook his head. He had a damn good idea why Jason was so focused on finding Elizabeth now. Francis had told him everything after he had lunch with Liz the other day. Johnny almost wished that Elizabeth did slip away. If it was not for the fact that she had a daughter that was certainly Jason's, he would help her escape. He was also worried about who was helping her and the little girl stay hidden. There weren't many people that had the resources to accomplish wiping every trace of a person away, and those that did had connections to their world. Francis and Johnny were very concerned about who was helping her and their motivation.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth entered her old studio and shut and locked the door. It was the only place that she figured she could go to that no one would look for her at. After all, it was no longer hers and the locks had been changed. She smirked while placing her lock picking tools back into her purse. She had known that learning the skills that she had begged to be taught would come in handy someday.**

** When her phone vibrated again, she jumped and answered it quickly. "Hey! Sorry. I had to get away before I could answer."**

** "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me! I have been calling for almost an hour, Elizabeth. What is going on?"**

** "I had to give the guards the slip. How is Sophie?"**

** "She is fine. She was eating dinner last time I called and checked."**

** Elizabeth paused and bit her lip. "Where are you, John?"**

** "About three hours away from you," he admitted. "I was worried after talking with you earlier. So I grabbed my bag and took Sophie to her aunt."**

** Exasperated, she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I wanted you to stay with her there, John. You coming here is going to cause major problems."**

** "You are alone and burying your grams, Liz. I wanted to come with you to begin with. Besides, they have started searching you out again. One of their men will find your connection to us eventually."**

** Sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, she knew that he was right. **

** "They aren't going to let you just walk away again, Elizabeth."**

** "I yelled at Sonny earlier," she told him softly. "He was going on about needing to talk to me and I snapped. I blurted out that I knew he was my father. I also broke Carly's wrist when she got in my face."**

** John whistled in amusement. "That's my girl! It's about time that you stand up to the morons in that town."**

** "I just want to go back home."**

** There was a long pause before he cleared his throat. "I think you need to face this, once and for all. No more running and hiding."**

** "What? Why?" she snapped. "They made their own decisions in the past, John! I won't have my daughter placed in the middle of this push and pull nightmare that they seem to enjoy. Jason told me that he didn't care, that he didn't want her. How do explain that to my baby girl, John?"**

** "I'm not saying forgive and forget. All I am saying is to talk honestly. Corinthos and Morgan have had their men searching in Paris heavily since you went back. They are looking for how you just disappeared. Elizabeth, this is not going away. I warned you when you left for the States that this could happen. Sophie is still safe and protected until you decide what to do. They have absolutely no way to find her. I swore to you that I would protect you and your child when you finally admitted everything to me, and I meant it. Sophie is untouchable until you decide otherwise, if you do. But this running and hiding needs to stop now. You are stronger now, Elizabeth. You decide what happens now, but you have to take a stand and face your past or you will never be able to fully move on," he said gently.**

** "I can't do this," she whispered as the tears ran down her face.**

** "You can do this. You have to. You owe it to yourself and your daughter, Elizabeth."**

** Hearing his determination, she sighed heavily and accepted that he was right. "I need you here, John."**

** "As long as you need me there, you know I will be. Just because I think you should clear the air doesn't mean that I am letting you go. You and Sophie are family, Elizabeth. Nothing changes that. I will call you when I land and you can tell me where you are. Just stay out of sight until I get there."**

** "I will. Thank you, John."**

** "No thanks needed, sweetie. I would do anything for you."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Having looked everywhere that he could think of with no luck, Jason collapsed against the bench and stared at the harbor. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he wished that he could reset time. He had so many regrets, and they all focused around Elizabeth Webber. He had let his insecurities and Sonny's selfish behavior control his life.**

** Knowing that he had a child out there somewhere stunned him. Remembering how he had treated Elizabeth after she had told him devastated Jason. He could barely recall anything from that time, but what he did remember only made him want to kill someone, mainly himself. It was no wonder that Elizabeth had made every attempt to avoid him. He knew that he deserved her anger and hatred.**

** "Jason?"**

** He looked over at Dante and shook his head. "No trace yet. We are still looking though."**

** "Sonny and Mom are freaking out. Mom is convinced that it has to do with the business."**

** Jason snorted. "Not likely. Elizabeth ran again."**

** "You really think so? After hearing about how she knocked Carly on her ass, I would peg my sister as a fighter." He studied Jason for a minute before sitting beside him. "She is beautiful. When they told me that I had a twin sister, I was shocked. To finally see her, it was weird. I already feel protective of her and have never even spoken a word to her." He turned back and steadily looked into the icy blue eyes. "You both hurt her, but I think it was your actions made her run."**

** "You don't know what happened, Dante. You weren't here," Jason stated coldly. "I know I messed up. More than you even realize."**

** "So did Mom. I still can't believe that she would just give up my sister when she was born. I am so pissed at her."**

** "Why did she?" he asked curiously. "Why keep you and let her go?"**

** "She couldn't afford both us," Dante sneered. "Like that excuses it. She told Sonny that she kept me because I have his eyes and skin tone. Load of shit if you ask me. I think that she is lying for some reason."**

** Jason kept quiet about the information that Stan had uncovered last year. Olivia had been given a large sum of money to place her daughter up for adoption, but no one could figure out why or by whom. Olivia had adamantly denied it when Sonny had confronted her.**

** "Will you find her? My police contacts are bring up nothing."**

** Jason's eyes flashed with determination. "I can guarantee that I will keep looking for as long as it takes." He looked over as Francis approached and saw the grim look on the older man's face. "What is it?"**

** "Um, Liz was just at the airport."**

** Jumping to his feet, Jason stopped and glared when Francis held up a hand.**

** "She wasn't leaving, Jason. She was meeting a private jet that landed."**

** Apprehensive, he nodded, knowing that he would not like the answer. "Who?"**

** Francis swallowed thickly. "John Zacchara. They aren't strangers either, Jason. If I was guessing, I would say that is why we couldn't find any trace of her after Paris. The Zacchara's erased her trail."**

** The anger that exploded on his face had both men backing up a couple of steps as he punched the bench. "Shit! How in the hell did Elizabeth end up with the freaking Zacchara family? Why didn't you or Johnny stop her?" he demanded.**

** "Don't even blame us," Francis warned as he took a step forward. "You and Sonny started this entire mess years ago. And just what did you expect us to do, Jason? By the time that we saw Liz, she was surrounded by his guards. She wasn't in danger and she ran to him. It was the happiest that I have seen her since before she took off years ago," Francis spat. "Don't you dare yell at me. I am worried too, but she is obviously not in danger from him. If you had seen her, you would know that."**

** "What about..." he trailed off while darting a quick look at Dante.**

** "Nobody else was with him except for about ten guards," Francis answered softly, knowing what Jason was asking. "Johnny followed them to Audrey's house. I'd say he came for the service tomorrow and then to get her out of town."**

** "She isn't going anywhere until we talk," Jason muttered darkly. "And if she does, well I know that the Zacchara's are based out of Italy. I will follow her if I have to."**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is to set up the confrontations which will start in the next update. For those asking about Johnny Z and Elizabeth, their relationship will also be explained within in the next chapter or two. Why Olivia sold Elizabeth and who was behind it will be coming out soon too.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I love hearing what you think! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

**The funeral was finally over and Elizabeth was exhausted. The service had been small and quiet, exactly what her grams had requested. Arriving back the house, her and John settled on the porch steps with a couple bottles of beer after changing out of their dress clothes. Leaning back and closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried to relax.**

**"You ok?" John asked as he looked over at her before taking a drink of his beer.**

**"Yeah, just emotionally drained. That was harder than I thought it would be."**

**"Audrey would have been proud. You did exactly as she asked."**

**Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Hard not to when she put her wishes in writing. Thank you for ignoring me and coming. It helped a lot having you there."**

**He waved his hand. "You don't have to thank me. I came because I wanted to be here for you. Did you get to talk with Sophie when you called?"**

**Her eyes brightened. "Yeah. Her and Claudia were getting ready to go shopping. She sounds happy, and I know that Sophie loves to visit with Claudia. She spoils her, just like you."**

**Johnny only winked while looking unashamed. "Its our job to spoil Soph. And she makes it impossible not to give in when she bats those eyes. She already knows how to get her way. I just feel sorry for the store clerks. Those two together in a store has to be scary."**

**Elizabeth giggled. "Probably so. Claudia is pretty bossy and Sophie likes to imitate her." She looked over and saw him watching her. "I miss my baby girl, John. I am ready to go home. Everything else that I need to do concerning grams house and estate can be handled by the lawyers."**

**Rubbing his neck, John was not surprised that she wanted to leave. The last time he had saw her this stressed was when he had first met her after Claudia had brought her to Italy to recover. "Are you going to just ignore everything else going on?"**

**Her head jerked around and she looked at him. "John, don't start."**

**"Why not? Somene has to reason with you." He grabbed her hand as she started to stand and pulled her back onto the step. "I don't care if you forgive them or not, but you need to talk to them."**

**"Dammit, John, it's not that simple."**

**"You are right. It's not simple, Elizabeth! I have watched you struggle with this for the last five years. It is time to face this and put it behind you. I want you to be happy, and that isn't going to happen until you let go of the past. You deserve to be happy! I honestly think that you believe that you was a mistake and that you are worthless at times. You aren't! You are a successful artist, wonderful mother, and beautiful individual inside and out." When she broke down sobbing, he pulled her into his arms and just held her, knowing that she needed to cry.**

**Elizabeth pulled away after several minutes and he brushed the tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "If I do this, talk with Sonny and Jason, can we leave immediately afterwards?" she asked as she rested her head back on his shoulder. "I really miss Soph."**

**Rubbing her back as they sat together, he closed his eyes for a second. "We go whenever you want, Elizabeth. I think that you need to clear the air so that this is behind you, but I won't force you. I just want what is best for you."**

**Tugging her lower lip between her teeth and nibbling on it, she thought back to the day that she had left. Getting on that plane to Paris had changed her life in a way that she had never expected. Meeting Claudia at the small cafe and becoming fast friends, traveling together to Rome where Elizabeth was hurt, being swept off to Italy to recover, and accepting the help that John had offered after he had researched her had all led to her to finding herself part of a family that loved and accepted her. Besides Sophie, John and Claudia were the only people that she actually cared about what they thought anymore. Being with the Zacchara's had taught her to live life the way that you wanted, not to care about what others wanted or expected, and most all not to have regrets. As much as she hated the idea of dredging up the past, she knew John was right. She had to deal with her past before she could move past the anger and bitterness that had engulfed her since she had stepped foot back in the States. **

**"You are right. Tomorrow I will meet with Sonny and Jason. Then I am done here." She raised her head and looked over at him and offered a sassy grin. "It's time to finally say goodbye."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Francis followed Jason into the penthouse and slammed the door, frustrated with the entire situation. After having spoke with the families that he knew in Italy, he wanted to strangle someone. Years of looking and she had been under their noses the whole time. He had to wonder if Elizabeth had known who they were before she got so deeply involved in their lives and why she had not come to him for help.**

**"What did you find?" Jason asked quietly. His head was pounding from Sonny's tantrum over hearing that the Zacchara heir and Elizabeth evidenty knew one another. It had been made worse when Jason refused to let him go to the funeral, stating that Elizabeth deserved to mourn in peace.**

**"The details are sketchy at best, but she has been with the Zacchara family since, at least, three months after leaving Port Charles. No one knows, or at least will talk about how she came under their protection, and she is heavily guarded in Italy. All the men that Zacchara arrived with are her guards, except for one of his four enforcers that came."**

**Stunned, Jason shook his head. "Then why could we not find her for this long? We looked in Paris, Italy, and everyhere else?"**

**"They covered her trail after Paris. I can't find anything until for a couple months, but then she pops back up under a different name. The same name that she painting under." Francis grimaced as Jason raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth Zacchara and the paintings are under Liza."**

**"She's married to John?" he questioned while closing his eyes.**

**"No, at least no marriage certificate exists for John Zacchara and no one knows anything about him being married." Francis offered a slight smile at the relief that swept across Jason's face. "Max's father said that she lives on the property of the estate though."**

**"What about the baby she was carrying?"**

**Francis threw his hands up in the air. "Only thing that anyone knows is that she has a daughter. None of the families have ever laid eyes on your daughter. From everything that we can get, John has her and Elizabeth more protected than anyone else, even his sister."**

**Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason sighed and walked over to stare out the balcony doors. "How did she end up under their protection all those years ago? What exactly is her relationship with John? Where is my daughter now? I need those questions answered, Francis." He stopped as his phone rang. "Morgan."**

**"Jason, it's Elizabeth."**

**Pausing in shock, he cleared his throat. "We need to talk, Elizabeth, about the a lot things."**

**"You're right. We do. That is why I am calling. I want to talk to you and Sonny tomorrow before I leave again."**

**Hearing that she was already planning to leave, he clenched his fist tightly. "Alright. What time do you want to come to the Towers?"**

**She chuckled. "We are not coming to the Towers. There is no way that John will step foot in that building with all the armed men there."**

**"Why is he coming?" he growled.**

**Elizabeth paused and he thought she was going to hang up before she sighed. "Because I want him there. If John isn't with me, then I won't talk to either of you, Jason. This is not an option," she stated in a icy tone. "We can all meet at my grams house."**

**Not happy but not wanting to push her until they were face to face, he knew that there was no choice. "Fine, but we need to talk alone too. I am not walking away from you and our child again."**

**She snorted. "After five years you finally give a damn. Where was that attitude when you told me that you didn't care? Please, Jason, don't start. We will discuss this tomorrow after I talk with Sonny and Olivia. You need to make sure that she is here too. I have some things to say to her as well."**

**"What time?" he asked as he tried to ignore her condescending tone. He refused to fight with her on the phone and take the chance of her slipping away tonight.**

**"Ten. We are leaving later in the afternoon and I am going to try and meet with Dante too. I want this settled before then."**

**He looked at the phone as it clicked, signaling that she had hung up. Looking at Francis, he saw the same look of concern on his face. Elizabeth's voice had held a tone of finality. "Let Sonny know everything except for about our daughter. I still haven't told him."**

**"Are you serious? You really can't hide that you have a child with his daughter, Jason. Do you think that Liz won't bring that up if she is willing to meet with you both? That little girl is his granddaughter!" **

**"I just don't know what to say!" he exploded. "I barely remember our conversation and then I let her walk away. I don't know anything about MY little girl or what Elizabeth has went through. I don't know if that bastard is raising my child." His tortured voice dropped to an almost whisper. "Just let me handle this as it comes, Francis. There is no information to be found about her. Hell, he hid Elizabeth's trail so good that if he had not shown up here, we would have never found her. Do you think it is an accident that nobody knows anything about her daughter in the country that they live in? Because I sure as hell don't."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the wonderful encouragement and feedback!**

Chapter Seven

**The tension was so thick in the room that she felt like she was smothering. Pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Elizabeth prayed for the strength to make it through the day. It was definitely not a promising start when everyone was glaring at John and avoiding her eyes.**

**Studying the woman who had given her life, she felt nothing but curiosity. The small brunette sat on the couch and alternated between looking at her feet and quick glances at her. From what Elizabeth could tell, Olivia Falconeri was just as unsure of what to make of her as she was. Having felt the sting of abandonment most of her life, she had no desire to gain a mother who had sold her as a baby.**

**Turning her attention to Sonny, she pushed her anger down as she met his dark eyes. At one time she had considered him a friend, a person that she had respected. That was all gone, and she seriously doubted if it could be regained. While the hope and sorrow in his eyes tugged at her soft heart, Elizabeth wasn't sure that she wanted anything to do with him. He had turned on her for no apparent reason other than trying to make his fake sister happy. Even if she was able to forgive, who was to say he wouldn't turn on her again.**

**Reluctantly looking at Jason, she snorted as she saw him and John frowning at one another. John looked up and offered her a cheeky grin while Jason's scowl deepened.**

**"Enough," she snapped, causing everyone to look at her as she sat on the arm of the chair that John was lounging in. "John is here because I asked him to stay. If anybody has a problem with that, then either get over it or leave."**

**There was silence for a minute before Sonny cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, I know that you are upset, and you have every right to be. I made a terrible mistake by treating you so horribly."**

**"Why are you sorry, Sonny? Because you found out that Courtney was a con that was using you, or because you found out that I am you daughter?" she demanded. "You either meant what you said or you turned on me for no reason other than to make that bitch happy. I don't know which scenario bothers me more."**

**Bowing his head in shame, he sighed. "I was reacting to lies that her and Carly were saying. It's not a good enough reason, but it is the truth."**

**"Did it ever occur to you that both of the people whispering in you ear hated me?"**

**"Liz, I look back now and see that. I am so sorry, more than I can explain."**

**Shaking her head in disgust, she folded her arms across her chest. "Amazing how you started looking for me before you knew what Courtney was. Must have been when you learned that you were a sperm donor, huh. At least be honest, Sonny," she snarled. "If I didn't have half of your DNA running through my veins you still wouldn't give a damn about me."**

**"That's not true!" he thundered, his control snapping as he jumped to his feet to pace. "Why are you being so difficult?"**

**"Difficult? You think **_**I**_** am being difficult! Screw you! We were friends and you turned on me like the self-centered hypocrite that you are! Don't you dare pretend that you are the innocent victim!" Elizabeth stopped suddenly as she felt John touch her elbow gently. Closing her eyes and exhaling before looking back at him, she lowered her voice. "You hurt me. And you never truly cared about me or you would have never done that so easily."**

**"Wait. How did you know that we were looking for you before all of Courtney's lies came out?" Jason asked after thinking about what she had said. **

**Inwardly cursing herself for the slip, she looked back at John. Seeing that she was uncertain how to answer, he looked over at Jason. The other man had been silent until he caught Elizabeth's slip of tongue. **_**At least he is paying attention**_**, he thought to himself.**

**"I told her that you were searching for her," John admitted with a shrug. "After Elizabeth told me everything, I erased all her moves from the time she met my sister in Paris."**

**Seeing Sonny's face turn red and Jason eyes narrow, Elizabeth held up her hand. "He offered to make it so that no one could find me and I accepted. You two made your decisions and I made mine."**

**"You are being a bit harsh, don't you think. Your father regrets his actions. He has been searching for you for years, Elizabeth."**

**Laughing, Elizabeth sneered at Olivia. "Why am I not surprised. Of course you would take up for him. After all, you had no qualms about putting me up for adoption and keeping Dante." Tilting her head to study Olivia, she saw the woman twitch uncomfortably in her seat. "Why did you give me up?"**

**Olivia licked her lips nervously. "I was a teenager and not ready to be a mom."**

**"I might buy that excuse except for the small fact that you kept Dante. Try again. The truth would be nice," Elizabeth mocked.**

**"I was scared. Sonny had left and I was alone. One child is a handful, let alone two," Olivia defended. "I did my best at the time. You don't understand what it is like to be alone and be pregnant!"**

**Arching her eyebrow and sliding a surprised glance at Jason who avoided her eyes, Elizabeth smirked. "Oh, I understand perfectly. See, I was pregnant and all alone when I left Port Charles." Stunned silence greeted her statement. "And I never once considered SELLING my child! I know about the money that you were given to toss me away like trash. Did the twenty-five thousand come in handy? Was it enough to help you forget?"**

**"Y-you were pregnant?" Sonny asked as he leaned against the wall for support and stared at her in shock. Realizing the timing, he swung his gaze to Jason and saw the sadness on his friend's face. "You and Jason have a baby?"**

**"**_**I**_** have a child!" she snapped coldly, causing Jason's head jerked up but she ignored his look and turned back to Olivia. "You never answered my question, **_**Mom**_**. Did the money that you got from selling me help you? By the way, who paid you? I have always wondered that since I learned about the money."**

**"No one! I did not sell you, Elizabeth! I just couldn't handle being a mom to twins," the older woman sobbed. "You were suppose to have a good life! I did it for you!"**

**"I might believe you if you wasn't lying about the money. I know you took the payoff. We just can't find from who the money came from and why. As for a good life, well it was so far from that." Brushing at the moisture in her eyes, Elizabeth looked at her with sad eyes. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I've always been told that I was worthless or not wanted my entire life. Why should my birth mother be any different?"**

**"Elizabeth, please, we have all made mistakes. I know that you are upset and angry. But you ran away and hid."**

**Her sapphire blue eyes widened as she looked over at Sonny as he pushed away from the wall. **

**"You knew that we were searching for you and never even attempted to contact us. Then you take up with a rival family that is using you to hurt me." He offered a shrug as John tensed behind her. "The Zacchara's are dangerous and you and my grandchild are not safe anywhere near them."**

**Enraged, she stood and marched over to the front door and swung it open."Get out! Get out now! You don't know a damn thing about me or them! You don't care about me. You see me as a possession, something to control. Take that bitch and get the hell out, Sonny!" she screamed, causing the guards on the porch, including Johnny and Francis to turn and look her way as they tensed. "Leave now or you won't like how you are removed," she spat.**

**Olivia rushed from the house sobbing as Sonny turned and glared at John. "You will pay for turning her against us."**

**"I didn't do a damn thing to turn her against you. You did that on your own," John stated as he stood. "You need to leave. Elizabeth wants you gone."**

**"Jason, let's go," Sonny called as he turned toward the door. **

**"I am staying. Elizabeth and I have some things to discuss, Sonny. Go on home. I will talk to you later."**

**Remembering about the baby, Sonny nodded as he stopped in front of his daughter. "Think about what you are doing, Elizabeth. I am your father. We will work this out. You need your family."**

**"You're right, I do need my family. That isn't you, Sonny. You have no respect for me or my feelings. I can't do this," she said as her voice broke. "Just leave."**

**Leveling one more dark look at the man that he blamed for her rejection, Sonny stormed out the door. Elizabeth leaned heavily against the door after closing it and shut her eyes.**

**John gathered her into a hug, knowing that she was on the edge of falling apart. "You did good, Elizabeth," he murmured. "You stood your ground and was strong. He is a fool." Seeing Jason watching them with a stony facade, he knew that this conversation was going to be way more emotional and draining for her. The hurt that had been inflicted by him was way worse than anything Sonny had done. "Are you up to this?"**

**Pulling back and giving him a shaky smile, she wiped her cheeks. "Yes. I need to get this over with."**

**"Ok. I will be in the kitchen." When she shook her head frantically and gasped, John sighed. "Elizabeth, it will be fine. He is not going to talk in front of me, and you need to do this. Talk to him."**

**Jason kept his eyes trained on Elizabeth as she avoided his gaze and walked over to sit on the couch. Her whole body was tense and she was chewing on her bottom lip, a habit that he knew she reverted to when upset or nervous.**

**"Why did you leave and hide where you were?"**

**"Why should I have stayed?" she countered. "We were over and you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with my baby."**

**"Our baby, our daughter," he whispered. "I've missed out on four and half years of her life."**

**"All for Courtney," she sneered as she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Was the wonderful and fantastic **_**months**_** of your marriage worth it, Jason?"**

**"Damn it, Elizabeth! No! It was not worth it. And there is more to the whole situation than you know." Jason stood and walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of her. **

**"Oh. Well please explain what could possibly make everything ok," she snarked while starting to ease away from him.**

**Reaching out quickly, Jason caught her wrists in his hands. When she tried to jerk away, he easily kept his grip. "She was slipping me drugs from the time that I was guarding her at the club up until right before we divorced. They were psych medications, Elizabeth. They altered how I processed information and made it so that I was easily influenced."**

**"What? No. How is that possible?" Twisting away from him, she stood and immediately moved away. **

**"Carly admitted to it when she was arguing with Sonny right before they divorced. She helped her get the drugs from the hospital by using Bobbi's badge to get in the med room," he explained as he watched the disbelief and disgust on her face. "I would have never walked away, Elizabeth. Even if we were separated, I would never abandon my child."**

**"But you did! You can't blame that on the damn drugs, Jason. No one knew that I was pregnant when I left. Except you," she added as she a tear slipped down her cheek. "Courtney could not have affected how you reacted to that. She had no idea that I was pregnant and I was going to tell you!"**

**He buried his face in his hands and swore. "I don't understand how it happened, Elizabeth, I really don't. I didn't even remember you telling me about the pregnancy until two nights ago when Francis asked about what had happened that night. Those drugs messed with my memory of that time. I hardly remember anything."**

**Her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! So you just blocked it out!" Her hands flew out to her sides in a what gives gesture and her eyes were hard with anger. "Gee, I can tell how much that you really did care. Jason, even if you were drugged, they could only make suggestions, YOU did the rest! YOU chose to not care! YOU chose to forget! Stop making excuses!"**

**Quickly jumping up, he looked toward the kitchen and then back at her. "You certainly wasted no time in running to someone else, did you?"**

**"You have no idea what you are talking about! I didn't run TO anybody. I ran AWAY from YOU!" She turned and walked toward the stairs. "I'm done. Get out!"**

**"I don't think so," he muttered as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off the stairs. Turning her to face him, he caught her forearm as she tried to push him away. "This conversation is far from over," he growled. "I made plenty of mistakes, huge ones. But so did you. You are letting another man, one who is dangerous, control you. He keeps you under lock and key. Hell, I looked and never found a trace of you after Paris!"**

**"Dangerous? Control me?" She gave him a wicked smile. "You are so mistaken. John is no more dangerous to me than you are, probably less so because he at least cares about me. He would never hurt me, unlike you. As for him controlling me, not in this life time. He respects me, Jason. I make my own decisions, and I have since I met him. I'm not a prisoner there. I chose to stay in Italy. I asked him to make it so that no one could find me."**

**"What about our daughter?"**

**"What about her, Jason?" She attempted to break his hold on her once more and growled when he only loosened it but didn't let go. "She is a beautiful, perfect little girl. She is happy and loved. I love her with everything inside of me. So what exactly are you asking?"**

**"Are you letting him play daddy since you are living with him?"**

**She twisted quickly in his grasp, leaving him no choice but to let go of her unless he wanted to snap her arm. Once free, she shoved him back. "So that is what bothers you the most? That John could be raising Sophie. Even if he is, would you have rather that I did it alone? Would you deny her the love that he provides just because you don't like the idea? You are selfish, Jason! No, he does not play daddy! But he has been the male figure in her life, and Sophie loves him. By the way, she doesn't call anyone daddy," she snarled at him. "She knows exactly who John is and she knows exactly who YOU are."**

**His eyes widened. Confused and unsure of what to think, he looked at her as he leaned back against the wall. "She knows who I am? That I am her father?"**

**"Yes," she whispered as her anger started to fade at the look of awe and longing on his face. "Sophie knows that you are her father. I told her when she asked that you were busy working. It was easier than saying that she was a mistake," she added with sarcasm. "I never hid who you were, I just never explained until she asked me a couple months ago."**

**He still needed answers to what exactly was going on with her and Zacchara. While he was grateful that Elizabeth had told their daughter about him, he was still worried. "And your relationship with John?"**

**"Why do you care? What I do is no longer your concern."**

**"But it is," he argued. "I still love you. I still worry about you." **

**"Love! You call what you felt love? It was not anything close to love, Jason. Otherwise you would have never been able to be manipulated so easily," she told him sadly. "You know I still love you, Jason, but I hate you more. I won't do this unhealthy push and pull with you. I can't. It almost destroyed me last time and I promised myself that I would never make that mistake again. I can't be around you without wanting to hurt you. And I hate that, Jason. I refuse to be that person." Elizabeth fought back a sob as she looked up at him. "I can't do this with you. We will work out visitation for Sophie. Have your lawyer contact John's. But you and me, I refuse to even.." she trailed off and bolted up the stairs before he could recover from her confession.**

**Leaning against the door jam of the kitchen, John cleared his throat. "You should go."**

**Jason raised his head and studied the man. The arrogance that he held himself with rubbed Jason wrong. "Why did you take her in all the years ago? Did you know who she was?"**

**"I had no idea that she was Corinthos' daughter until she told me later on. As for how she came to be under my protection, well that is yours and Sonny's fault. A mutual enemy of ours found her in Rome, and he knew exactly who she was to Corinthos, and to you. She was with Claudia at an art show." John paused and watched as Jason's face went void of all emotion, all except his eyes. They were confused and wary. "Elizabeth and my sister were both hurt. Claudia's guards got them out of there and immediately brought them home. While I had no idea who she was yet, I knew that she was in danger just by being with Claudia that day. Little did I know then, but that attempted hit, it was for Elizabeth. When the doctor told us that she would recover from the gunshot wounds just fine but needed bed rest because of the pregnancy, Claudia was shocked. They had been together for a few weeks, had became close friends and Elizabeth had never mentioned it. Being who I am, I researched her and had my men dig deep. I found about her relationship with you. Figuring that the danger was not going away, I offered her my protection." He laughed when Jason raised his brow in question. "She shoved Claudia back out of the way of the first bullet and was hit instead. She saved my sister and I owed her for that. Later, I just wanted her and Sophie to live without constantly looking over their shoulders. You left her unprotected and vulnerable, so I stepped in and fixed that. I won't let anyone hurt them, even you."**

**Knowing the look and the tone, Jason shot him a glare. "You are in love with her."**

**John crossed his arms across his chest. "What isn't there to love about her? But you are wrong about the way that I love her. She is a friend, one I would do anything for."**

**"So like a sister," Jason scoffed, not believing that for a second.**

**"Not exactly," he agreed. "I won't lie to you, Jason. We were involved, but it was not meant to be. She is my best friend. There is no one that I care for more except for my sister and Sophie. Would I have wanted more? Maybe. But she wasn't ready for a serious relationship at the time. And now, well, we are happy as friends." Johnny stepped forward and sighed. "I convinced her to talk to you. She was going to run again. If you blow this chance, it will be your last one. The love that she still has for you is mixed with hate. Make it right or let her go, Jason. Elizabeth deserves happiness."**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Sorry about the delay in updating. My son decided to jump of the top shelf in his closet. He had a open fracture requiring surgery. Gotta love little daredevils!

**Chapter Eight**

**Elizabeth waited until until she heard the door slam after Jason had left before sinking to the floor in the hallway upstairs. She had stayed to hear what the two men would say, making sure that a fight was not about to occur. Hearing John tell Jason that they had been involved was shocking enough, but for him to say why he had ended their relationship last year was an eye opener for her. Never had she dreamed that it had to do with Jason.**

**Hearing his footsteps on the stairs, she quickly entered her room and sat on the bed. There was too much to think through right now. She needed to get home to her daughter before deciding what to do. The anger and pain that Jason had caused was not going to be solved today. Hell, she didn't know if she even wanted to get past it anymore. Hearing him blame the drugs for everything was laughable. He wouldn't even admit to her that he had made the choice to let those two blonde bimbos close enough to the damage. Elizabeth also did not buy that the drugs were responsible for everything anyway. He had chosen to walk away from their child on his own. No one else had known about the pregnancy.**

**Then to hear John confess that he had ended things last year because he believed she was still in love with Jason, that hurt. The year that they had been together was some of the best times that Elizabeth could remember. John was not just her best friend, he was everything to her. She had always thought that he had pulled back because he honestly felt that they were better off as friends. Wiping the tears that had started to fall, she took a deep breath to steady herself. No decision needed to be made today, and Elizabeth knew that it would not be easy, but she was going to actually think this through before reacting.**

**When she left Port Charles, it had been a reaction and an impulse to run. It had been for the best, but the fact remained that she acted without actually thinking things through. There was too much at stake now to do that. She was going to go home to Sophie and spend some time alone with her. Nothing balanced her out more that her baby girl.**

**John stood at the door and watched as the emotions played across her features. He had the sinking feeling that she had overheard him with Morgan, and he knew that she would understand more about what he had revealed than Morgan did. Hoping that she hadn't heard, he knocked softly to get her attention. He wanted Elizabeth to chose based on what she wanted, not because she was afraid she was going to hurt someone else. When her eyes raised and he saw them, he cursed inwardly. She had heard and she had read between the lines.**

**"Dante will be here in about a half hour," he told her with a small sigh. "The jet is ready to leave any time after that."**

**"Ok. I am looking forward to holding Sophie."**

**"The little munchkin is definitely looking ready to seeing you tomorrow. She already asked if you will take her skating."**

**Elizabeth laughed as she stood, trying to push all her thoughts aside for now. "I wish that you had not built her a skating rink, John. She doesn't need everything that she wants."**

**"Why not?" he countered. "Besides, it was her birthday present. Wait until Christmas," he warned with a twinkle in her eye. "She keeps talking about a pool inside so that she can swim even when it is cold."**

**"You had better not even think about it," she warned as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "She is getting entirely too much from you and Claudia."**

**"We love her," he said simply before grabbing her arm and pulling her over to him. Holding her against him, he felt her tense and then start to cry. While she was starting to master hiding her feelings, it wasn't hard for him to see the pain in her eyes. After all, he was the one that had taught her to hide emotions while Anthony had still been alive and intent on finding a way to hurt her.**

**They stood with her in his embrace for a long time before they heard the knock on the door. Knowing that the guards were letting the person approach the house, he knew that her brother had arrived. John kissed the top of her head and released her. "I will go let Dante in while you pull yourself together."**

**She watched as he strolled out of the room and ran a hand over her face. Elizabeth quickly brushed her hair and washed all the tear stains from her face before taking a deep, bracing breath and going down stairs. Seeing Dante glaring at John in the living room caused her to sigh, getting both of their attention. She did not understand the constant need of glaring at John that everyone felt was their place to do. You would think that they would be happy that him and his sister had taken her in and became friends, she thought with a huff.**

**Both men looked at her and John flashed her a cocky grin before nodding toward the kitchen. "I'll be in the other room. I have to call and check on Claudia and the little monster." He dropped a kiss on her forehead to piss the other man off before looking over at him. "Dante, nice to meet you."**

**Frowning at the man that so was so at ease with his sister, Dante turned and studied her. There was not much of either of their parents in her looks, but we could the wariness that he often saw in his mother's eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you, Elizabeth. I looked for you after I was told about you."**

**Gesturing him to the chair, she sat on the couch and tucked her feel under her. "This is awkward," she admitted. "I have known about you for almost four years, but I was not ready to come back here yet."**

**"Didn't you want to meet our mom or me?" he asked, stunned that she had not looked them up. "I know that she was anxious to finally meet you today."**

**Elizabeth snorted. "I figured since she placed me up for adoption for money that she must not have cared too much." At his stunned look, she nodded. "My relationship with her or Sonny is not good, Dante. And I am not really inclined to fix that anytime soon. However, I did want to meet you."**

**"She sold you?"**

**"Twenty-five thousand," she conceded. "It makes wanting to be a happy family kind of hard for me. Then you factor in how Sonny had treated me before he knew that he was my father, and it is a bad situation all the way around."**

**He bowed his head, ashamed of their mother. "I'm sorry."**

**"Dante, you had nothing to do with that." Elizabeth rubbed her hands on her jeans, nervous about how this would effect his relationship with Olivia. Everything that John had dug up for her made it clear that mother and son were close. "It's in the past anyway. I hear you are a cop with the PCPD."**

**"I am. Needless to say, Sonny was not happy," he told her with a smirk as she grinned in return. "Where have you been? All the searches came up empty."**

**"In Italy. I love it there. In fact, I am leaving after we finish our talk. I miss being home and my daughter."**

**His head snapped up. "Daughter? No one mentioned that you had a kid."**

**"No one cared enough to, I guess," she muttered sadly. "Sophie is wonderful. She is my life. You will have to meet her if you come to visit."**

**"Are you and Zacchara married if you have a kid and live together?" he asked with an edge in his tone.**

**Looking over and seeing his disdain for John, she sat up straighter and lost all friendliness. "John is my family, Dante. He and his sister have been there for me when no one else was. If you want anything to do with me or my daughter, you need to check the attitude. I don't care if you like or respect him, but I will not tolerate anyone putting him down in mine or Sophie's presence. She adores John, and he loves her. He is the **_**only**_** person to always be there for me for no matter what."**

**Not liking the closeness and the defense of the head of a mob family, Dante pushed aside his dislike. "He should love her. He is her father after all."**

**"Like our father and mother," she sneered and watched as he winced. "By the way, John is not Sophie's father. I was pregnant when I left Port Charles. Jason Morgan is Sophie's biological father."**

**Not sure which was worse in his opinion, Dante stayed quiet. It was obviously that Elizabeth would not take people insulting the Zacchara's. "And Jason had no problem letting his daughter go?"**

**"None," she snapped, angry at even thinking about his excuse. "But we are fine, better than that actually. I would like to get to know you better. But you will have to travel to Italy if that is to happen. I won't bring Sophie here around so many people that I don't trust."**

**"What about our mom and Sonny? Do they get the chance to know her too? Or is it because of your devotion to John that they aren't welcome in her life?"**

**Elizabeth stood and looked over at him. "You know nothing about what I have been through, Dante, so don't judge me. Olivia and Sonny are not people in my life that I would introduce my pet to, let alone my daughter. God knows that Olivia might decide to sell her," she snarked. "Since she won't say who paid her and why she did it, I don't trust YOUR mother at all. Sonny can go to hell for all I care." She shook her head and moved toward the patio doors to look at the back yard. "I thought that you might be interested in getting to know us. Evidently you have already judged the situation without all the facts. I won't beg you to change your mind. And this right here, it is your only chance. Do you want to get to know me and Sophie? Or is your dislike of someone that you never even met going to hold you back? Either way, I will never turn on John, just so that you know." She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "This right here, makes me wonder how much you are like Sonny anyway. You are acting just like him. The Zacchara's saved my life by the way. And even without all of that factored in, I love John and Claudia. They are my family."**

**He moved forward but stopped as she backed up a step. "You are right. I am basing everything off of what I know from other sources. I just worry, though." Dante ran a hand through his dark hair and glanced down at his feet. "I would love to get to know you and Sophie."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**He had made it worse, Jason was sure of that. He did not have many things in his life that he regreted, but letting Elizabeth walk away topped the short list. Her anger and hurt was justified, but he had to find a way to make her understand. **

**Thinking back over the conversation that they had tried to have, he felt like his head was going to pop off his shoulders. Everytime that he had tried to explain about the drugs, she had discounted the excuse. Why couldn't she see that he had loved her and had made a horrible mistake by letting Carly and Courtney anywhere near him.**

**Francis cleared his throat and caught his attention. "Their jet is leaving the airport now." The older guard frowned at him. "I thought that you would fight for her this time, Jason."**

**"I am. I want my daughter and Elizabeth back home. But I can't forcibly make her, Francis. Going back to Italy will give her time to think about what was said." Jason sighed and stood, moving toward the kitcken to grab a beer. "I am just giving her time, nothing else. I refuse to believe that we are over."**

**"And if she disappears again?"**

**"She won't. Elizabeth won't put our daughter through living on the run. Besides, Zacchara would never let her take off unprotected."**

**Francis raised a brow. "What is their deal?"**

**"He said that they were involved, but they aren't now." Jason nodded as Francis looked as skeptical as he felt. "There is a bond between them, and it is strong. It's obvious that they both care about one another a great deal."**

**"Can you deal with that if Liz would give you another a chance?"**

**"I don't know," Jason admitted softly. "She loves him, I can tell. I just don't know if it as friends or more."**

**Francis understood that Jason was struggling with the possibility that Elizabeth might have moved on, but he wanted to know if he was willing to fight for her. "And if she walked back to you tomorrow and said she wanted you, would you take the chance?"**

**"In a heartbeat."**

**"Then go after her, Jason. We dug under the name that she is using over there. Last year, Elizabeth had a miscarriage from being shoved down the stairs. Two day later Anthony was dead. John was already in control of the business, had been since he was nineteen."**

**"Was it his?" he asked shortly.**

**"Yes, John was listed as the father on the paperwork. They may not be together anymore, but they were. Jason, fight for Liz. Tell her that you love her and want her and your daughter. Show her that you still love her. Words aren't enough."**

**"Call the pilot and tell him that we are flying out within the next couple hours. I have to deal with Sonny first, but then we are going to Italy. I am going to convince Elizabeth that I do want her and Sophie," he vowed as he slammed out of the penthouse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**"Mommy! Mommy!"**

**Elizabeth caught the little bundle of energy in her arms and smiled through her tears. "Oh, baby girl, I missed you so much!"**

**Sophie wigged in her arms and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too, Mommy." She looked over at John and offered him a sweet smile as she held out her small arms. "Hiya, Uncle Johnny! I missed you too. Aunt Claudias makes me mind," she whispered.**

**Laughing as Elizabeth looked up at him with a glare, he eased Sophie into his arms. "Hey, kiddo, don't tattle just because Aunt Claudia is the mean one."**

**Shaking her head at them, Elizabeth turned and hugged an amused Claudia. "Thank you for keeping her for me. I hope that she wasn't too bad."**

**Claudia laughed. "She was the perfect dollbaby. How are you, Liz? John said that it was kind of a long day before you left." She linked her arm through the younger woman's and started walking toward the car that she and Sophie had been waiting in.**

**"It was a complete disaster. I just want to go home and spend time with Soph." Glancing over and seeing her daughter talking animatively with John, she sighed with defeat. "But I think I lost her to a good looking face."**

**"Never too young to learn how to make a man fall to their knees," Claudia said with a smirk. Carefully looking over her friend, she could tell that Elizabeth was drained, emotionally and physically. "Do you want to stay with us tonight before you head back to your cottage?"**

**"Thank you, but I am so ready for my house. Sophie, are you all packed?"**

**Skipping over, she shoved her light brown hair out of her icy blue eyes so much like her father's. "Uh huh. I want to see Skittles. Are we going home tonight?"**

**"We sure are." Elizabeth helped her little girl into the limo and slid in beside her. As John and Claudia climbed in, Sophie climbed into her lap and rested her head against her chest. Rubbing a hand over her back in calming circles, she saw that Sophie's eye were drooping.**

**"She didn't sleep well last night. She was excited that you and John were coming back," Claudia confessed at the curious look. "She's been up six am."**

**"That works out good. Maybe she will sleep good tonight then because I am exhausted too," Elizabeth said with a yawn before closing her eyes and resting her arm over her sleeping daughter.**

**Waiting until she was sure that they were both asleep, Claudia looked over at her brother. "Well? She looks horrible and you just look downright pissed."**

**"Nothing was anyone's fault. There was an excuse for everything." He clenched his fist and looked out the window. "Sonny tried to tell her that it was her fault for running away years ago. Then I became the devil in sheeps clothing. You know how it went. It was just like you suspected it would."**

**"Freaking morons," she muttered. "Do they not understand that attacking you won't help. They caused this clusterfuck with their attitudes and lies long before we met Elizabeth. How about Morgan? How did she deal with seeing him?"**

**"Not to good," he confided. He looked at Claudia and flashed her a worried smile. "She is so mad at him that I don't know if anyone can get through to her. All he could do was whine about being drugged. Like that excuses everything," he muttered angrily. "I just hope that he the man I think he is and comes after her. She still loves him, Claudia. It's buried under the hate and hurt, but it is there."**

**Dammit, John, you need to tell her!" she snapped at her stubborn brother.**

**"Shut up now," he growled, looking at the sleeping couple across from them. "It is my decision to keep it to myself. The only reason that you were even told is because of the business. Let me live my life how I choose, Claudia."**

**Knowing that she couldn't change his mind, Claudia only sighed. "She is going to be devastated. You do know that, right. Her and Sophie aren't going to just get over this. They love you, John."**

**"And I love them," he whispered. "But more than that, I want her happy, loved, and secure. Morgan made huge mistakes, but so did Liz. They just need to talk and let the past go. Sophie deserves to know her father, Claudia. He isn't anything like ours. He will love that little girl." When she scowled and opened her mouth, he shot her a dark look. "End of conversation, Claudia. Just mind your own business."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Elizabeth watched as Sophie ate her pancakes and smiled. It felt so good to be back home. Looking around the cottage that John had built for her when she decided to stay in Italy, she felt comforted by the familiar suroundings. "Sophie, what did you want to do toady, baby?"**

**"Feed the ducks and then ice skate?" she asked hopefully as she took a drink of her orange juice. "Nobody could take me skating until you got back. Aunt Claudias said the baby in her belly made her clumsy."**

**Relieved that her friend had not put on skates at seven months pregnant, Elizabeth laughed. "It does make her walk into things more often. After you eat we will walk down to the pond. Make sure that you get some old bread from the cabinet."**

**"Is Uncle Johnny coming?" Sophie asked. "He likes the pond too."**

**"I don't think so, sweetie. He had meetings today from being away for a couple days. He has to catch up." Elizabeth watched as her daughter finished her food and stood. It still amazed her how much that Sophie looked like her. She had the same delicate build, pale complexion, and hair that laid in lose curls down her back. the only differences were the light brown color of her hair and Jason's eyes. They haunted her everytime she looked at Sophie. The only difference was that Sophie's emotions were easily displayed for all to see in those icy blue eyes.**

**With Leo and Dean following behind them, Elizabeth took Sophie's hand as they started on the path to the pond. The quiet area had always been a favorite of hers to come and think while pregnant, so it was no surprise that Sophie always begged to go there. The peacefulness and the beauty of the area could made anyone want to be there.**

**"Are yous leaving again, Mommy? I really missed you a bunch."**

**Stopping and scoping the four year old up, Elizabeth smacked a kiss to her cheek. "Nope. You are stuck with me for awhile, kiddo. The next time I leave is only for an art showing and I will be back the next day."**

**"Did Grammy Audrey's like seeing you?" Sophie asked as she wiggled to be placed on her feet as the ducks swam across the water toward her. They all knew that she was there to feed them, just like everyday.**

**"Oh, baby, Grammy Audrey was already in heaven. I just went back to say goodbye." Elizabeth brushed a tear away and almost laughed as one of the baby ducks pulled on Sophie's pants leg. "I think that baby wants you to hurry up."**

**Sophie giggled and squatted down to drop a piece of bread beside the duckling. "Dean fell in after one of the ducks bit him last week."**

**"Sophie! You weren't suppose to say anything!" Dean told her as he gave her a mock stare.**

**"Wells, Mommy missed it. It was funny."**

**Snickering at her daughter's reason for embarrassing her guard, Elizabeth tried not to look at Dean's red face. But the opportunity was too good to miss. "I'm sure that duck was vicious. He was only being safe."**

**Scowling at the woman now teasing him, Dean shook his head as a small corner of his mouth lifted up. These two were always finding something to get into. The guards honestly though that Elizabeth was teaching her daughter to be feisty and sassy. "You are just as bad she is," he told the laughing brunette.**

**"Hey, I taught her everything that I know. Don't be upset because a little ducky got the better of you, Dean."**

**"He also cursed, Mommy. Uncle Johnny made him apologize," Sophie added innocently.**

**Leo broke into a wide grin. "To the duck. John made him tell the duck he was sorry."**

**Losing all her restraint, Elizabeth was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face. Being home was the best medicine, she thought as she wiped the tears and looked at her giggling daughter.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**John looked up from his desk and the paperwork that he was reading over as the door to his office opened and Jason shoved past his guard. Inwardly smiling at how quick the other man had came, he lifted a brow. "Jason, I thought you were staying in Port Charles. Aww, Mr. O'Brien and Mr. Corelli, nice to meet you. Elizabeth speaks highly of both of you." He looked over at his two guards and shook his head. "It's fine. Just wait outside."**

**"Where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked as he sat in the chair across from the man, uneasy with his welcoming behavior.**

**"At home with Sophie." Looking at his watch, a faint smile appeared. "By now they are probably feeding the ducks at the pond. Why?"**

**"You left out some details when you told me that you were involved with Elizabeth."**

**"I didn't really think that you would need or want details," he stated unconcerned, watching as the anger built in the man across from him. "You two weren't together. In fact, you were married shortly after Elizabeth left. Why do you care if we had a relationship? Did you expect her to never move on or date?"**

**"She had a miscarriage!" Jason shouted, causing Johnny and Francis both to step forward in case he lunged at the younger man.**

**"I already know that," John told him sadly. "Elizabeth was six months pregnant with our son when my father shoved her down those damn stairs." His eyes narrowed and became void of all emotion. "He never touched anybody after that though."**

**Wishing that he could snap John Zacchara's neck, Jason took a deep breath to calm himself. He could hear the pain and love in the other man's voice when talking about Elizabeth. "Why are you pushing her to talk to me if you love her? The truth this time would be nice. You may love her as a friend, but there is more to it."**

**"She and Sophie deserve happiness. I already told you that, Jason. Feelings like she had for you just don't go away."**

**"So the ones that she has for you won't just go away either," Jason countered. **

**Sighing heavily, John stood and turned to look out at the city below. He couldn't believe how stubborn these two were. "Are you here to try and fight for her? Do you love her, Jason? Do you want to know the wonderful daughter that you have?"**

**"Yes," he stated, aware that the other man's personality had just shifted.**

**"Good. Our relationship ended last year, Jason. About five months after my father killed our son." He turned and met the icy stare straight on without flinching. "We talked about you a lot before Elizabeth and mine's relationship changed in the beginning. I knew she still cared, still loved you. I also know that she still cares and loves me. But we came out as friends, with a stronger bond. I would do anything for Elizabeth, even die for her if I had to. I'm trying to help you two find your way back to one another because I know that you can take care of her, protect her, and love her."**

**"So could you. Hell, you have for the last five years. I want to know what is motivating you, John." Jason was certain that there was something in it for Zacchara. Why else would he be standing there talking to him without demanding his guards remove them. All his instincts were screaming that he was missing something.**

**Johnny O'Brien thought over the conversation and it finally clicked. He raised his surprised green eyes and blurted out, "You are making sure that they will be ok if something were to happen to you."**


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny Z's secret will come out but not quiet yet. Hang in there...all the questions will be answered.  
Thank you so much for all the comments! I love reading them and enjoy hearing what you are thinking.

**Chapter Ten**

**Pouring herself a glass of wine, Elizabeth walked outside to the back patio and sat on the swing. Spending the day with Sophie had been a treat that she had definitely needed. Curling her feet underneath of her, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze blowing against her face. One day back in Italy and she was already regaining her balance.**

**Her mind drifted to Jason and the mess that their conversation had been. After taking the time to think about the reveal of the drugs that he had been given, Elizabeth knew that they needed to talk again. She still could not accept that he was completely blameless, but she could see where they would influence his actions. The main draw back though was she believed that he had to have doubts or regrets to begin with, otherwise he would not have been that easily manipulated. While she did not know if she could chance anything emotional with him, Elizabeth knew that they had to find common ground for Sophie. Her baby girl needed parents that could at least get along and be in the same room without yelling or screaming.**

**"Liz?"**

**Her eyes popped open and she smiled in greeting at Claudia. "Hey. Have a seat. I thought you were heading home earlier today."**

**Claudia lowered herself onto the lounge chair opposite of her friend and saw that she looked much happier than yesterday. "I was going to, but Lorenzo had business in South America that came up unexpectedly. I didn't want to be alone, so I decided to stay with John until he gets back next week."**

**"I'm surprised Lorenzo left. He has been overly protective lately."**

**Grimacing, Claudia looked out in the distance. "Luis suddenly showed up and is causing problems down on their estate. John sent several men with Lorenzo in case he is still there."**

**Elizabeth shivered. Luis Alcazar was a man that frightened her. It still amazed her that Lorenzo was his brother. Two siblings had never been more different. "Hopefully they catch the bastard," she muttered.**

**"Is Sophie already asleep? I was hoping to get to see her. Dean was talking about her ratting him out about the pond incident last week." Claudia grinned broadly. "Of course, Leo ribbing him over it only made matters worse."**

**"She is such a little imp. You never know what is going to come out of her mouth. I felt bad for Dean, but I just had to laugh. It was too funny." Elizabeth glanced back at the dark house and faintly smiled. "She fell asleep about a half hour ago. I took her skating at that damn rink that John had built for her and tired her out."**

**The two friends settled into a comforting silence. Studying Elizabeth in the moonlight that filtered through trees, Claudia gently rubbed her rounded abdomen. "Are you going to tell me about it?"**

**At the unexpected question, Elizabeth's eyes widened. "I though John would have."**

**"Some, but only his interpertation of events. I'd rather hear how you are coping and what you are thinking."**

**Nibbling on her bottom lip unconsciously, Elizabeth gave a muffled curse. "I'm confused," she confessed in a whisper. "Being near him again made me realize how much I still care. But at the same time, I am still so mad, Claudia. I just don't know what I am suppose to do." Draining the wine left in her glass, she closed her eyes. "It was so much simplier before I went back. I wasn't confused."**

**"Because you were hiding."**

**Both women jumped and turned to glare at John who had silently walked out of the house after finding only Sophie asleep in her room. **

**"Damn, John! You about gave me a heart attack," Claudia snapped.**

**He flashed his pearly whites at his sister before chuckling. "Sorry. I knocked but no one heard me." He settled on the porch swing beside a silent Elizabeth and gently set it into an easy motion. "Lorenzo called. They landed safely and he wants you to call him before you go to bed tonight."**

**Claudia struggled to her feet with a groan. "Liz, we will talk tomorrow. I am going to the house and call him back."**

**Amused at how excited Claudia sounded, Elizabeth nodded. "That's fine. I will be in my studio most of the day. Do you need help getting up to the house?"**

**"Nope, Jordan is waiting out front for me." She waddled toward the sliding doors. "Good night!"**

**Leaning her head against the chain of the swing, Elizabeth eyed John warily. She could tell that he was unhappy over something. His eyes collided with hers and she knew that stubborn look. "Can we just skip this?" she asked hopefully. "You have to work tomorrow and so do."**

**He snorted. "I run the company and you paint on your on own schedule. If you don't want to talk, Elizabeth, we won't. I actually just came down to check on Sophie and you. I have to leave on business tomorrow. I will be gone for a few days."**

**"What? We just got back."**

**"I know, but there are some problems cropping up in Rome that need to be dealt with immediately." Seeing her flinch at the location, he squeezed her hand. "I will be fine and be back by the weekend. Claudia will be at the house until Alcazar gets back." He paused and debated on telling her that Jason had followed them to Italy but decided against it. If she was caught off guard he hoped that she would not have her guard so high. "Claudia and Jordan are going into the city tomorrow. She has an appointment with the doctor. Leo, Dean, and Collin will be your guards. Try to take it easy on them. Dean is already plotting to get you back."**

**"Hey, I just listened to Sophie! She is the one that decided to talk about the incident," she protested innocently.**

**"Uh huh. You forget that we all know that she gets that from you."**

**"That is so not fair! You spoiled her to the point that she only has to ask and she knows that you will get whatever her little heart desires!You are just as guilty as I am, John Zacchara."**

**He laughed and stood. "Hey, she reminds me of this wonderfully smart, caring, and compassionate woman that I just can't say no to. I just naturally cave."**

**Elizabeth stood and wrapped an arm around his waist as they made their way inside. "You are such an ass. I hate you at times."**

**Placing a quick kiss on her forehead as they reached the front door, he smirked as he opened it. "Whatever. You adore me, Lizzie. Just be careful while I am gone," he warned seriously. "With Luis popping up after all this time, I just worry. Stick close to the house if you can."**

**"I will. Call me and take care of yourself too."**

**"Always." Stepping out and closing the door behind him, he waited until he heard the lock click before turning to the guard. "Collin, make sure that Elizabeth and Sophie are safe, but remember what I said earlier."**

**The young man nodded once. "We will watch out for them, John. Have a safe trip."**

**Following the stone path back up to the main house, he winced, knowing that Elizabeth was probably going to majorly hurt him for not warning her that Jason Morgan was in Italy. Hopefully the stubborn woman would listen this time to what the man had to say. After Jason had stopped being so defensive and actually talked to him today, John finally understood everything that had happened five years ago. While he may not exactly like everything that he had heard, he could understand how everything had gotten so out of control.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sitting the hotel suite with a bottle of beer, Jason watched the night sky without blinking, lost in thought. He knew that this was without a doubt one of the hardest things that he would ever do. Leaving without fixing things with Elizabeth was not an option. There was no more running away, for either of them. **

**He peered over at the door when it open and Francis and Johnny stepped inside. They had ran out for food and he saw that they were carrying brown bags and some more beer. He accepted the takeout box that he was handed and nodded his thanks.**

**"When are you going to see Liz?" Johnny asked as he opened his own box containing a burger and fries. "You know that she is going to be pissed that you are here."**

**He slid a hand through his spikey blonde hair. "I know. I am trying to figure out how to approach her without completely putting her back against the wall."**

**"It might be best if she is in a rage," Francis murmured after swallowing a bite of his alfredo. He looked up and cocked his head to side as the other two stared at him. "She tends to open up more when she is mad. She doesn't weigh her words and actions as carefully."**

**"He's right," Johnny agreed with a laugh. "She tells it like it is when she is pissed."**

**"If she's mad, she isn't going to listen to a word I say," he protested.**

**"Jason, you need to know what is going on in that mind of hers. She has closed a part of herself out over the last years. Hell, John admitted that she doesn't let in anyone except for him and Sophie. He said that she still cares about Claudia, but after she married Lorenzo Alcazar, their friendship wasn't as strong anymore."**

**"Understandable after what his brother did," Johnny said darkly. "I'd still like to know how he knew to go after Elizabeth in Rome and that she was Sonny's daughter. We didn't even know at that time."**

**Francis had to stop himself from fidgeting. He had known, but he had never told anyone else except for Elizabeth until he told Sonny and Jason. He still thought it all led back to who had paid Olivia off. Someone had to have known. **

**"Luis Alcazar will be taken care of," Jason growled as he finished off his chicken sandwich. "Sonny has men searching to figure what all he knew and from what source."**

**"Did he ever calm down about Liz and Zacchara? After listening to him today, I can understand why she is so close with him."**

**Keeping his expression neutral, Jason had to the fight the frown that tried to appear. While he still had reservations about John, he had to admit that their strong bond was unbreakable. John had been there for Elizabeth without ever letting her down. And as much as he hated it, Jason could even see where their intimate relationship had came from. They loved each other and had reached for more. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he was relieved that it had not worked out. It was hard enough to watch the closeness that they shared now.**

**"No," he answered Johnny question. "I don't know if he can get past the closeness that she has with the Zacchara family. But he better learn how and quickly."**

**"If it's not already too late." Francis finished off his beer and reached for another. "She's not stupid. Liz knows that if it hadn't come out that he was her father, Sonny would have never thought about her again. She also has a daughter to think of now."**

**Jason eyes softened. Yes, she had a daughter, his daughter. He could not wait to finally meet Sophie. It still astounded him that he had a child with Elizabeth. He only wished that he had not lost all the time with them that he had, but he was determined to make up for that.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Sophia Marie, get down from there now!" Elizabeth called out when she saw her daughter standing on top of her bike seat on the cobbled stone path. "You are going to fall and break your neck," she scolded as she neared the rambunctious four year old. "You know better."**

**"I's sorrys, Mommy. I was looking for Skittles," she pouted slightly, missing her small puppy.**

**"Skittles is the house. Dean found her down at the pond." Blowing the bangs away from her face, Elizabeth gave her a tight hug. "It's lunch time. Aunt Claudia is expecting you up at the house. I am going to paint for a little bit and then join you after your nap."**

**Dean held out a hand for hers. "Come on, brat. I will walk you up."**

**Sophie smacked a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek. "I loves you."**

**"I love you too, baby girl. I will be up to get you after your nap. Be good for Aunt Claudia. She is tired from her trip into the city to see her doctor."**

**"Her fat belly makes her tired," the little girl announced.**

**Stifling a chuckle, Dean swung the little trouble maker into his arms as she waved to her speechless mother. "Have fun painting, Liz. Sophie will be fine."**

**Watching as he carried her little girl up to the main house, Elizabeth shook her head in exasperation. She honestly didn't know where Sophie came up with her statements sometimes. She turned and made her way back to the cottage with an amused grin. Entering the back door and turning the lock, she headed toward the studio in the back as she heard the familiar voice. Gasping, she gripped the counter and turned to meet the unforgettable icy blue eyes that she saw everyday in her daughter's face.**

**"Elizabeth," Jason spoke softly, knowing that he had frightened her. Cursing and moving quickly, he caught her as she swayed and collapsed.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for your continued support and comments! I just started a new job with longer hours, so my updates my not be as often. However, I am still writing! Updates may only be twice a week now until I get back on a third shift schedule in three weeks.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Blinking her eyes open, Elizabeth stiffened and shoved away from Jason. She had thought that she was imagining him in the house until she opened her eyes and found herself cradled against his chest on her couch. Standing and placing distance between them, she glared at him. "What the hell?" she snarled. "Why are you in **_**MY**_** house, Jason?"**

**He stood and placed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans to keep from reaching out for her. It had felt like heaven to hold her close again after all this time. "I wanted to talk to you and I figured this was the only way that I could get you to see me."**

**"Never heard of a phone?" she snapped as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms against her chest. "How did you even get past security?"**

**"I had help," he admitted, refusing to elaborate. "Elizabeth, please talk to me. We have to settle this."**

**Immediately knowing that John had known that he was in Italy, she narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to kick his ass," she muttered under her breath. Turning her attention back to Jason, she saw that he was staring at the picture on the fireplace mantel of Sophie and her taken earlier that summer. Seeing the wonder and anguish on his face, Elizabeth stayed silent as he studied the picture.**

**Clearing his throat and forcing himself to look away from the snapshot, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "She is amazingly beautiful, Elizabeth."**

**"She is," she agreed softly. "Sophie is her own unique person and absolutely perfect, Jason."**

**"I missed so much."**

**Her anger re-surged and she snorted. "It's your own fault, Jason. You have no one to blame except for yourself. Four and half years! You missed four and half years of her life because of, well, I'm not really sure why. Was it worth it?"**

**"No!" he growled as his own anger stirred and he tamped it down. "I hate that I wasn't there for either of you."**

**"It's your own fault. You have no one to blame because you didn't care enough to remember that you were going to be a father." She swiped the tears away in frustration. "You fought for Michael, but your own daughter didn't even disrupt the perfect little lie that you were creating."**

**He advanced on her, backing her against the wall as his eyes became flat and hard. "I fucked up! I know that! I regret it with everything inside of me. But you won't even listen to anything I have to say. Your own pain is keeping you from actually listening to me."**

**Uncomfortable with how close he was, she tried to duck away but he placed his arms on either side of her. "Back up, Jason. I don't want you near me!"**

**"Too bad. You will only escape out the damn door if I let you go. You are going to hear what I have to say."**

**Blowing her bangs away from her face, she shook her head. "There is nothing left to say. We will work out visitation through the lawyers. I won't keep Sophie from you. It was never my intention. **_**You **_**are the one that said she was a mistake. I only removed us from the equation."**

**"Elizabeth, I know that it doesn't excuse everything, but I was drugged. Those stupid pills influenced my decisions during that time. My entire memory from that period is hazy at best."**

**She shoved his chest hard, catching him off guard and he stumbled back. Quickly moving away from him, she glared. "You are right. It doesn't make up for anything. You allowed those bitches to get close enough to do that, Jason! I loved you! It killed me to leave Port Charles thinking that I would never see you again! I believed that you didn't want our daughter! How should I feel, Jason? You tell me how the biggest mistake of your life should feel now that you are here, standing in front of me? How long will this change of heart last? Until daddy dearest decides to call you back and you run away?"**

**"I always loved you, Elizabeth. I thought that you deserved better than me. I knew that I couldn't offer you the life that you deserved. Yes, I am at fault because I let Courtney and Carly get that close. I let them whisper their lies and create doubt between us. I know that I did it, that I caused this!" He turned tortured eyes to her and saw that she was leaning against the wall with tears running down her face with her eyes closed. He cupped her cheek in his large hand. "I want my family. You and Sophie are my family. I'm not walking away, not now, not ever."**

**"But you already did, Jason. I have a life here, a good life. I am happy and have a family that stands behind me no matter what." Elizabeth moved away and stood at the window, her back to him. "I brought myself up from the ashes and became stronger because of it. I refuse to go back to the weak woman that I was."**

**He scrubbed a hand over his face and exhaled heavily. "I don't want to change you. I never did."**

**"Of course you did," she argued, turning to face him. "I was never enough! **_**That**_** is why Courtney and Carly were able to do the damage that they did." Her eyes flashed with contempt. "You chose them! You made the decision to push me away, Jason. Yes, they were partly responsible, but you aren't the innocent victim that you are trying to make yourself out to be. You are just as guilty as they are!"**

**The slippery hold on his temper snapped and his eyes became cold and flat as they narrowed. "And you ran at the first rough spot. You walked out of that damn penthouse without looking back. You left the country and and buried your head in the sand to everything else going on! You helped create this mess, Elizabeth. And don't you dare get on your soapbox about me and Courtney. You almost had a baby with John!"**

**Going completely still, Elizabeth whimpered as a sharp pain lanced through her heart. "I **_**did**_** have a son with John. A son that is buried in the Zacchara cemetary, Jason. Don't you EVER throw my son's death in my face!" she screamed as he wished he could take the words back. "John and I were together **_**years**_** after we were over. At least he loved me and wanted our child, unlike you."**

**"Elizabeth, I didn't mean that. That was cruel..."**

**She held up a hand as sobs shook her small frame. "I can't do this now. I don't want to do this with you. Don't you get it? I hate you so much right now, Jason, that it feels like it is consuming me! You abandoned me just like everyone else and then try to turn it around and make me the bitch. Yes, I left and stayed out of sight. So what? You pushed me away!" She collapsed onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. "I hate myself because I can't let you go at the same time, no matter how hard I try," she whispered.**

**Seeing that she was losing her fire, he slowly pulled her into his arms as he sat beside her and held her as she cried. "I love you. I always have. Nothing can excuse what I did, letting you and Sophie go. I thought that we were done, that there was no chance after you left me when Sonny returned. I thought that I deserved Courtney, that she was my punishment for letting you go. I believed that you were better than the life that I could offer. Please, Elizabeth. I can never express how much that I regret the mitstakes that I have made."**

**Pulling back, Elizabeth shoved her hair out of her face and tipped her face up to look at him wearily. "I'm sorry, Jason. I can't process all of this right now. Please just leave me alone. I just want to be by myself."**

**Defeated, he knew that he had pushed her all he could for now. "And Sophie? Can I see our daughter."**

**"Yes. Just come back later this evening after dinner. I need to talk to her first, to explain the situation the best that I can." She watched as he turned and walked toward the door slowly. He looked back before pulling it open and the anguish in his eyes tore at her. "Jason, I am sorry too," she blurted out before fleeing from the room, leaving him standing in the doorway.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"How in the hell did he get away this time?" John demanded trying to control the fury that was overwhelming him.  
Lorenzo shrugged as they boarded the Zacchara jet. "He is elusive, John, you know that. I want him taken care just as much as you do. I did find something interesting out though." **

**"Well," he prompted after the silence stretched out.**

**"The payoff that Olivia Falconeri received for placing Elizabeth up for adoption came from a source that was **_**very **_**familiar with Sonny's mother. Care to guess."**

**"Your kidding, right?" John massaged his neck as he grimaced. "Trevor Lansing. How did he know that the kids were Corinthos' and why did he want the girl given up for adoption? Sonny was seeing both Olivia and her cousin at the time."**

**"Easy. Connie told him the information for him helping her get out of the neighborhood. Elizabeth was placed up for adoption and Trevor kept an eye on her as weapon to be used against Corinthos. Lansing believed that a daughter would have more leverage against Sonny. My esteemed brother and one other family purchased the information after running into problems when trying to gain a foothold in Port Charles. And now that it will be public knowledge soon that Sophie is Morgan's daughter, her and Elizabeth are even in more danger."**

**John scowled as he prepared for the plane taking off. "Who was the other family, Lorenzo?"**

**Pausing and looking ill at ease, Lorenzo sighed. He knew that John as well as Jason Morgan was going to freak out and become extremely protective. "The Ruiz family. There are rumblings that the middle son, Manny, seen her while she was in Port Charles and decided that she was the perfect way to gain the upper hand. Thankfully, he is unaware of Sophie for now. But Elizabeth has gained unwanted attention, John. Manny is dangerous to her in more ways than just to be used against Sonny. My contact said that he was obsessed with her, has been trying to figure out how to get to her in Italy."**

**"Dammit, Lorenzo! Manny is a freaking monster!"**

**"Yes, he is. And you have Elizabeth and Sophie very protected, but they need to stay in Italy, John. They would also use her as a pawn against you as well as Corinthos-Morgan. Anyone that can place her with you could easily find out about your son, your past relationship, and that you two are still extremely close."**

**"We aren't just close," he spat. "Elizabeth is my family, as well as that munkchin of hers. I will kill anyone that threatens them."**

**Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell her, John? You can't keep hiding it."**

**"Don't start! I already heard this same speech from Claudia."**

**"Well then start facing this and deal with it. Isn't that what you are telling Liz, to get her to talk to Morgan?" When John hissed in anger, Lorenzo nodded. "Do you honestly think that she will be happy that you hid this? Elizabeth will be heartbroken, John. She loves you, depends on your friendship. She deserves to know that you are sick and refusing to have the surgery."**

**"It's not your call, or Claudia's for the matter. My sister should have never told you to begin with."**

**"Are you insane? Your sister is trying to deal with you just giving up. Let alone that she is pregnant and worried about Morgan being around Elizabeth and Sophie too. Of course she is going to tell me, John. I am her husband. Let's also not forget that you are making her lie to her best friend."**

**John leaned back, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples, trying ease his headache. "I didn't ask her to lie. I only told her to not mention that I have an brain annurysim."**

**"Jesus! You are such a stubborn ass sometimes, Zacchara! When it bursts, just like the doctors have said that it will, you are dead, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Elizabeth needs to be made aware. What happens if you are with her and Sophie when something happens, John? Have you even thought about how she will deal with that? You have a ticking time bomb in your stubborn head." Lorenzo snarled, ignoring the cold looks.**

**"I am making sure that Elizabeth will be taken care of. Even if her and Morgan can't work through the past, I am leaving her half of everything and the other half to Claudia. She will never want for anything again or have to depend on someone else to take care of her. It's my choice, Lorenzo. You need to drop this and I don't ever want to talk about it again."**

**Shaking his head, knowing that he had pushed the younger man as far as he could, Lorenzo leaned back and let his mind wander. He knew that John was not telling her because Elizabeth would convince him to have the surgery. She was the only one capable of doing so. Deciding to tell her when they got back, consequences be damned, Lorenzo tried to relaxed. If breaking a promise to his wife saved his brother-in-law's life, so be it. At least he would be alive to get mad. Besides, he wasn't convinced that Elizabeth would let Morgan back in, and he knew that she needed John. They were practically inseparable. He was banking on that unbreakable bond to make it so that John was around for a long time to come.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

** Elizabeth sat on the bench that overlooked the pond and exhaled a deep breath to help ease the tension from her body. Having Jason show up in Italy so soon after she had left the States had thrown her off balance. She had never expected him to follow her, especially so quickly. Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the back of the bench, she prayed for the strength to help get her through the day. **

** She knew that Jason was not completely responsible for the mess that had helped create this situation, but she was still leery of trusting him. After actually thinking over both conversation that she had had with him since Audrey had passed away, she had slowly realized that she was being somewhat unreasonable in holding all the anger against him. It was hard to let him back in though. All the pain that she had worked so hard to get past and create a good life was now back in the front of her mind. She didn't even know if she wanted to tear down the walls that she had built around herself. **

** Cracking an eye open at the sound of lightly approaching footsteps, she sat up when Francis stopped a couple feet away. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Francis."**

** "Tough shit, Liz." He sat down beside her and reached out to lightly encircle her wrist with his hand when she started to stand. "Just talk to me, Liz. I know that you are letting him meet your daughter later this evening, so something must have went right."**

** She grimaced and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "He deserves to know Sophie. She is his daughter too. As for our talk, I just need time, Frannie. Everything is such a mess right now."**

** "Its not," he corrected. "You are making it that way. He still loves you and you still love him. Everything else can be worked on."**

** "But what if I don't want to take the chance? What if I can't?" She paused and licked her dry lips. "I have spent years, Francis, trying to get past Jason. I don't know if I can walk back into Port Charles and pretend that everything there is alright. My life is here. Sophie is loved and protected here. Back in Port Charles, she will just be a pawn, a way to control me or Jason. She is such a free spirit without a care in the world. I don't want to change that. She is what I could never be as a child. Safe, happy, secure in knowing that she is loved, and a wonderful child."**

** "Why are you assuming that Port Charles factors into this? Jason has not made any plans to return at the moment. I think getting a chance to know his daughter trumps everything there."**

** "Good. I am glad that Sophie is coming first. But how long will that last, Francis? Until Sonny calls him and demands his service?"**

** The older guard sighed and rubbed his neck. "Sonny could change, Elizabeth. You and his granddaughter could make him a better person."**

** "**_**My father**_**," she sneered, "will never change. It was all about control. He couldn't even understand that John is the reason that Sophie and I are safe. He automatically started spouting off about betrayal and how dangerous he was."**

** "I'll be honest, Liz. I don't really understand what happened that caused you to form such a strong bond with Zacchara, but I do know that he brought here when you were hurt in Rome with his sister."**

** Her head jerked up and her eyes narrowed. "John talked with you guys."**

** Francis smiled slightly. "Yesterday, before he left on business. You could have contacted me, you know. I would have helped you, so would Johnny. You are like a little sister to us."**

** "I know that. But calling either one of you would have placed you in a rough spot. Sonny and Jason are your bosses. There was no way that I was placing you guys in that position." She waved her hand around. "Besides, I got a great family out of the deal. John and Claudia were great to me. I have no regrets about deciding to stay here."**

** "Where is Sophie? I know that you missed her while you were gone."**

** Her eyes brightened and her smile reflected her love for the little girl. "She is up at the main house taking a nap. She went up to spend time with Claudia while I was suppose to be painting. I am getting her in a little bit. I just wanted to relax before trying to explain everything."**

** Francis paused as he saw her indecision. "How are you going to explain Jason just showing up out of the blue? If she is anything like you, she will have questions."**

** Elizabeth smirked. "A lot of questions, I'm afraid. I always told her that Jason was away because of work, but he wanted to be there and just couldn't." She blew her bangs out of her eyes and looked off into the distance. "I'm afraid of how she is going to react. Sophie may push him away, or she could accept him easily. I'm just not sure of how she will take him showing up now."**

** "She will come around. Jason fully expects a luke warm reaction and he knows that he deserves it."**

** "Does he? Should I have stuck around, Francis? I had no idea that those two witches were drugging him. Maybe I should have stayed."**

** Hearing the confusion and pain in her voice, he looked over sharply and saw her eyes glistening. "Liz, you can't change the past. You both made bad choices, but I honestly think that if you had stayed, things might have been worse for you. You had a baby to think about. You leaving protected her from hearing all the negative things about you that Carly and Courtney would have been spouting. At the same time, you leaving left the road to Jason completely open for them. I know why you left. I just wish that you had not stayed hidden when we were searching for you."**

** "I had finally had enough, Francis. I didn't want a father that turned on me just months before. Sonny and Olivia made their choices. Staying here, in Italy, I gained a family that really supports me."**

** "And what about John? I know that you two had a relationship. What happened there?"**

** She groaned slightly. "I love John, but we are better off as friends. He realized it before I did, but he was right. I'd rather have him in my life as my friend than not at all."**

** "Elizabeth, you guys had a son together. Evidently things went way past the friendship level."**

** "I never denied that I love him, Francis. I still love him. But we couldn't make it work as more. My past kept me from throwing all of myself into it. I was scared," she admitted softly. "I didn't want to lose John and I held back. He knew that I was holding back. I heard him talking to Jason the day that we left Port Charles. It made me think. I didn't see it at the time, but he was right. I've always kept a part of me hidden."**

** "Because of Jason."**

** She nodded slightly in acknowledgment. "He saw it, even though I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I just don't know if I can take the chance of being with Jason again. It almost destroyed me the last time. I have a child to think about now. I have to be strong for Soph. She is my life, Francis. I won't go through the hell again."**

** "You'll never know unless you take a shot, a leap of faith. He has changed, Liz. Carly and Courtney no longer control him."**

** "But Carly is in his life, Francis," she protested as she stood and walked toward the edge of the water. "I won't expose Sophie to her foul attitude and hatred of me. And just because I can understand that Jason is not completely at fault, it doesn't mean that I am willing to let everything go. We can coparent, but that is all that I am able to promise. He deserves to know Sophie, and she needs her father. But as for Jason and me, I just don't think that it is a good idea anymore."**

** Moving up behind her, Francis placed a large hand on her shoulder. "At least you are seeing things clearer about what happened five years ago. The rest, well, it will take time. The trust that you had in him, it's gone. Just don't shut the door and hid behind it, Liz. He may surprise you. Jason is a different man than the one that let you walk away before." He looked at his watch and removed his hand. "I have to get back and I know that you have to go too. Johnny and I will see you later on tonight. Do you need me to walk you back up to the house."**

** Elizabeth grinned and waved her hands around. "That's ok. Leo and Collin are here. They were just giving us some privacy." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, Frannie."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Claudia ran a hand over her enlarged abdomen as she listened to Lorenzo and frowned into the phone. "No way! He will kill you if you go behind his back! Do you think that I haven't struggled with this same thought, Lorenzo? She would be the only one able to get him to listen, but John would blow."**

** "Does it really matter as long as he is alive? Who cares if he gets mad, Claudia? I sure don't, and I don't think Elizabeth will either."**

** "I want my brother to have the surgery too! I don't want to lose him! He is the only family that ever cared about me until I married you. God knows that Anthony was not loving at all. But this is John's decision, Lorenzo. And with Morgan back in the picture, Elizabeth doesn't need the added stress."**

** "Yeah. I'm sure that she would rather **_**bury**_** him," he snarked sarcastically. "I'm telling her tomorrow when I get home, Claudia. You won't change my mind. He is afraid that he will end up being like Anthony. Did you know that is why he is refusing the surgery?"**

** "John could never be like our father," she protested. "He actually cares about people."**

** "Really? Because he is being extremely selfish right now, Claudia. He left her everything except for what he is leaving you. That means that Elizabeth will be in charge of the Zacchara Organization along with you! He says that it guarantees her and Sophie's protection even if she doesn't get back with Morgan. It only makes her a bigger target! She already has my stupid brother and now the Ruiz family trying to get ahold of her."**

** "What? How does the Ruiz's factor in? And I knew that John was leaving her main control over the legit companies. It was his way of making sure that she was provided for."**

** "Claudia, we have to tell her," Lorenzo snapped in frustration.**

** "I wish I could, but I promised John. I won't break that promise, Lorenzo. He doesn't want that to determine how she deals with Morgan being back."**

** "Fuck that!" he snarled. "She is a hell of a lot stronger than you all give her credit for. Liz will handle everything just fine. I'm telling her tomorrow when I get home."**

** Claudia rubbed her forehead. "Please don't. As much I want him to have the surgery, it is HIS choice." **

** "I'm sorry, but I am telling her. Consequences be damned."**

** Knowing that his mind was made up, Claudia closed her eyes and didn't even attempt to argue anymore. "Where is John now?"**

** "Asleep. He isn't feeling too good. This trip so close with him going to Port Charles wore him out," he told her somberly. "His headaches are getting worse. He took a couple pain pills before passing out."**

** Wiping a tear from her face, Claudia nodded even though her husband couldn't see her. "I was afraid of that. He is pushing himself. He never knew the meaning of slow down." She looked up as the door to the den opened and pasted a smile on. "Hey, Liz! Lorenzo, I love you too and will see you tomorrow. Liz just came in to pick up Sophie."**

** Lorenzo shook his head at the cheerful tone that she had adopted. "Fine. I'll do it myself tomorrow, you chicken. Love you and take care of yourself."**

** She looked at the phone after he disconnected and inwardly frowned. Her husband was determind, which spelled disaster for this entire situation. She turned back to her friend and noticed that she looked tense. "Are you ok?"**

** "Yeah. Jason was at the house. We talked a little bit." Chewing on her lip, she shrugged. "He is coming back after dinner to meet Sophie."**

** "Oh jeez. I hope that little girl takes it easy on him," Claudia said with a chuckle. "She is definitely something else. How did he find you?"**

** Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Let's just say that your brother has been talking to him. He knew that Jason was in Italy and evidently gave the guards the ok to let him on the property. John is so in trouble for not at least warning me."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

** Jason stared in amazement at the little mirror image of Elizabeth, all except for the eyes. He bent down and smiled at his solemn daughter who was clinging to her mother's hand. "Hello, Sophie."**

** "Hi," she returned softly.**

** Kneeling down and placing a reassuring hand on her back, Elizabeth kissed Sophie's head. "Sophie, this is your daddy. He has really been looking forward to meeting you."**

** "Then where have you been?" she demanded, her ice blue eyes meeting his with curiosity. "I've been right heres."**

** Frowning at her outspoken daughter, Elizabeth started to interrupt when Jason shook his head slightly at her. She could see the emotions swirling in his eyes and kept quiet. She looked up at Francis and Johnny and saw that they too were absolutely still, watching the exchange between father and daughter.**

** "I am so sorry, Sophie, that it took me this long to meet you. I have been looking forward to it though. You are a beautiful little girl."**

** Sophie grinned widely, always appreciating compliments. "I look just like mommy," she said proudly. "She says that I am perfect. She told me that you lived in the United States. Whys you here now?"**

** Elizabeth stood and sighed slightly. "Sophie, why don't we let everyone in before you question him to death. I also want you to say hi to Johnny and Francis. They are friends of mine and your dad's."**

** She studied the two men standing slightly behind her father. She offered them both a large smile before bouncing off to the living room. Elizabeth looked over at Jason. "Sorry. She is going to have to warm up to you a little."**

** "It's ok. I understand that she doesn't really trust why I am here, Elizabeth. I was prepared for this." He followed her into the living room and sat beside Elizabeth on the couch while Sophie settled in the recliner across from them. Johnny and Francis each sat on the other couch.**

** "Whys are you here now?" the little imp asked again after everyone was settled. "Are you not busy now? Mommy always said you was working and couldn't be here. But Uncle Johnny and Uncle Lenzo work and are still heres."**

** "Sweetie, he..." Elizabeth trailed off as Jason placed his large hand over top her thigh to stop her.**

** "I know that I was gone for a long time, and nothing can change that, Sophie. I missed out on so much with you, like watching you grow, but I will **_**always **_**be here from now on. I'm not leaving you or your mom again." He paused and turned to lock his eyes with Elizabeth's sapphire ones. "I will always be here if you need me." Returning his attention back to the little girl studying him closely, he saw that she was biting her lower lip as she thought about what he was saying.**

** "I guess that having a daddy might be neat. Uncle Johnny and Uncle Lenzo let me get by with more than Mommy or Aunt Claudias, so you should too," she told him with a mischevious grin. "After all, daddys are suppose to spoils their little girls."**

** Johnny snickered as Elizabeth groaned and threw him a dark look. "Sophia, you are pushing it."**

** "Whats? He also has a bunch of gifts to make up for," she said innocently.**

** All three men chuckled and Jason felt the tension ease from his body. While he knew that she was still leery of him somewhat, it looked like his daughter had inherited her mother's forgiving nature too. "I certainly do have a lot to make up for. You are right about that."**

** Clapping her hands with delight, Sophie jumped up and climbed up onto Jason's lap, surprising him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her small body and hugged her tightly. Kissing the top of her head, he lifted his emotion filled eyes and saw that Elizabeth was wiping a tear off her cheek and smiling at them. "I love you so much, Sophie," he murmured against her hair.**

** Leo knocked on the door and entered, looking uncomfortable at interrupting. "Sorry to bother you, Liz. Can I see you outside for a minute please?"**

** Casting him a curious look, she noticed that he was uneasy and not his normal upbeat self. "Sure. I'll be right back, guys. Make yourself at home and help yourself to anything from the kitchen. I'll be right back, Soph." She stood and followed her guard out of the door, feeling all the three men watching her.**

** Waiting until the door was closed behind them, Leo grimaced before turning and meeting her concerned eyes. "We have a slight problem on the west side of the property. Security was breached and we have two guards not responding to calls."**

** "Did the cameras pick anything up?"**

** "No. They were deactivated. I called John. He is still in the air. We are upping the guards on your house and the ones at the main house, but I need you and Sophie to stay inside until we know what is going on."**

** Elizabeth nodded. "Of course. Is Claudia ok?"**

** "She is fine," he reassured her quickly. "Claudia is use to the security measures from growing up here. I didn't want you to be frightened if you seen the extra men on the grounds. Dean and I will be on the doors, so you will be fine. I just wanted you to know that Sophie won't be able to go to the pond tonight like she normally does."**

** "Thank you, Leo. Keep me updated, please."**

** He pulled the door open and flashed her a quick grin. "I will, Liz."**

** She paused inside the doorway and rubbed her neck. Hoping that it was only an electrical malfunction, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to regain her composure before going back into the living room. The knot of unease in her stomach was hard to ignore though.**

** "Elizabeth? Is everything alright?"**

** Jumping, startled at Johnny's sudden appearance, she nodded. "Yeah. Just some problems with the security equipment. How is Jason doing with Sophie?"**

** Chuckling, he shook his head with amusement. "She is something else. She reminds me of a little fire cracker, just like you always did. I was relieved that she didn't push him away. He was so nervous."**

** "I know. You can never predict how she is going to react. I was happy that she didn't torture him too much. Considering that it is half my fault too that he missed so much time with her, I was hoping that this would go smoothly."**

** Squeezing her shoulder, Johnny shook his head. "You both messed up, Liz. You left to protect Sophie. No one can blame you for that. I know that Jason is upset that he missed out on so much time, but he understands why you did what you did."**

** Looking up when they entered the room, Sophie launched herself at Elizabeth's knees and climbed up her petite framed. "I wants to show them the ducks! Can we?"**

** Tucking a stray curl behind her small ear, Elizabeth shook her head. "Not tonight, kiddo. Dean and Leo need us to stay inside for awhile."**

** "Whys? It isn't raining," she protested with a pout. **

** "I know, Sophie." She sat her back on her small feet. "They have some issues to deal with and I promised Leo that we would not go to the pond tonight. Maybe next time."**

** Jason looked out the glass patio doors and saw several guards sweeping the grounds. Looking over at Francis and Johnny, he saw that they had noticed the extra movements and was frowning too. "What is going on?" he asked after Sophie had went to get a juice box a few minutes later.**

** "Um, they have some cameras down and a couple guards not responding to calls. They are implementing the security shut down measures until they are sure that everything is secure."**

** "Does this happen a lot, Liz?" Francis asked while looking out at the darkening sky.**

** She hesitated and then shook her head. "Last time was when I was pregnant. Luiz had gotten on the property but escaped before anyone could catch him."**

** Jason's eyes narrowed but his response was cut off as Sophie bounded back in the room. The rest of the evening, she showed him around her room and they played games together. Elizabeth watched their interaction and was relieved to see that it had become unstrained as the hours passed. Sophie was glowing at the attention that she was recieving and Jason was estatic to be spending time with his daughter.**

** After bathing the little girl, Elizabeth returned to the living room and saw that the three men were discussing something heatedly but paused as she entered the room. "Sophie requested that you read to her tonight, Jason. She is already in bed."**

** He stood and nodded with faint smile as he headed down the hallway.**

** Sinking into the couch, Elizabeth closed her eyes and rested her head against the cushion. Opening them after a few minutes, she looked over at Johnny and Francis to see them watching her carefully. "What?"**

** "She is a great kid, Liz. You have done an amazing job with her."**

** She snorted at Francis' remark. "Thanks, but she makes it easy most days. Other days I want to pull my hair out, although they are rare." She looked over as Leo, Dean, and Collin all entered after a brisk knock. "Hey. Everything alright?"**

** "Can I talk to you in private?"**

** "Sure." She stood and led Collin to her studio. "Is it bad?"**

** The enforcer ran a hand through his dark hair and watched her. "We know who breached security, but he got away before we could contain him. John has ordered all guard rotations tripled for the night. I just wanted to let you know that it is under control for now."**

** "Who was it?" She lifted a brow as he remained silent. "Collin, answer me. Who was it?"**

** "Manny Ruiz."**

** She scrunched her forehead and chewed on her bottom lip. "Who is that? It doesn't sound familiar."**

** "He is from Miami and a rival of Corinthos."**

** "Shit! Are you freaking kidding me!" she exploded. This was exactly what she had been afraid of after going back for Audrey's funeral. People were starting to connect her to Sonny again, and if they knew that she was his daughter, it was even worse.**

** "Shh. Elizabeth, calm down. Sophie is a couple rooms over trying to sleep. We have extra guards on you. You and Sophie are protected. We are not letting anyone get close to either of you. John and Lorenzo are a couple hours out from landing, but they will be here soon." Collin studied her and saw the fear in her eyes. "You will be fine, Liz, I promise. I hate that I scared you, but we felt that you should know that the threat is directed toward you."**

** "I do appreciate you telling me, Collin. I am just worried about Sophie's safety. Are you sure that he is no longer on the property?"**

** "One hundred percent. I have to get back and update Claudia too, but I will be back outside within an hour. Dean and Leo are staying here along with a couple of other guards." He squeezed her hand. "It will be fine, Liz."**

** Returning to the living room, she followed the trio to the door. "Be careful, ok."**

** Dean offered a cocky smile. "You know that we will, Lizzie."**

** "Who is Manny Ruiz?" she asked as she sat back down.**

** "Why?" Jason asked before either of the other men could respond. He sat down beside her on the couch and looked over at her. "Sophie is out. We read two books. Now, why do you want to know about Manny?"**

** "He was on the property earlier, on the west side. Collin said he is an enemy of Sonny's."**

** All three cursed, causing her to wince at their reaction. If the looks on their faces were any indication, she was even more worried. "How does he know about me?"**

** "I don't know," Jason admitted. "It's not exactly common knowledge that you are Sonny's daughter. No one knows beside from the higher ranking guards, Sonny, Olivia, Dante, and Alcazar. Did they get him."**

** Blowing the bangs out of her face, she shook her head. "No. They are tripling the guards here and at the main house though. I just didn't recognize the name."**

** "Maybe we should stay..." Francis started.**

** Elizabeth's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "No! We will be fine with our guards."**

** "This is our enemy, Elizabeth. There is no way that I am leaving you and our daughter here alone with that bastard running around." When she started to protest, Jason hissed in exasperation. "We are not leaving, Elizabeth. Not until I know that he is gone."**

** "He is gone."**

** "Not from Italy, though. Sorry, Liz, but I agree with Jason," Francis told her quietly. "Especially considering that Zacchara and Alcazar are gone right now. You, Sophie, and Claudia are all easy targets."**

** "We have our guards, same as always," she countered stubbornly.**

** "That can be paid off. It happens all the time."**

** Glaring at Johnny, she shook her head adamatly. "All the guards have been with me since I arrived five years ago, Johnny. Dean, Leo, and Collin are not going to sell out."**

** "Maybe not," Jason conceeded softly. "Just humor me, ok. I am sure that John is very selective with your security, but what if it is someone else that lets him slip in. Wouldn't you rather that Sophie has the most protection that she can if things get as bad as they can?"**

** Knowing that she was defeated, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I know that you won't listen to me anyway," she muttered.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Hearing footsteps in the back of the house, Jason listened closely and could tell that Elizabeth was in her studio. Glancing at the digital clock and seeing that it was late, he got out of the bed and tossed his jeans on. Leaving the spare room silently, he made it to the doorway of her studio and stopped.**

** She was in sleep pants and a sleep tank that stopped just above her belly button. Her feet were bare and her long hair was flowing freely down her back. He watched mesmerized at she used charcoal to sketch on the canvas while humming softly to herself. Watching her like this reminded him of the first time that she helped him after he had been shot and she had found him bleeding in the snow. Wishing that he could go back to the time when everything was so uncomplicated, he pinched his nose before lightly clearing his throat.**

** Her eyes flew to the door and she eyed him warily. "What are you doing up, Jason?"**

** He moved into the room but kept his distance. He could see that her defenses were back up now that Sophie was not around. "I heard you back here. Besides, it is hard to sleep somewhere unfamiliar." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Why aren't you asleep? I'm sure that Sophie will be up early."**

** "She always is," she agreed with a laugh. "I just felt the urge to drawl. Sorry if I woke you."**

** "You didn't," he reassured her. "Thank you so much for trying to make earlier easy for me. I know that you talked to her before we arrived."**

** Dropping the charcoal into the tray, she shrugged. "You deserve to know one another, Jason. You are her father, and no matter what our past is, I hope that you two can bond. She is a wonderful little girl and I know that you will be a good father." Elizabeth turned and grabbed a sheet to throw over the sketch. "I am sorry that you missed out on so much."**

** "I wish that I had remembered you telling me that you were pregnant," he said softly as he stepped further into the room. "It would have changed everything."**

** "Of course it would have. You would have known Sophie from the beginning."**

** "For us too."**

** She looked up and frowned. "Jason, I wouldn't have wanted you to stay just because I was pregnant. That would be a bad situation all the way around."**

** Catching her wrist as she started to walk by him, he pulled her to him, causing her to stumble at the surprise move. He cupped her face and heard her inhale sharply. "It wouldn't have been just for Sophie. Just like it isn't about her now. I missed you, Elizabeth." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. He deepened the contact when she didn't pull away and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer.**

** Desire flooded through her body and she whimpered slightly before pushing away from him and retreating several steps away. "I can't do this again, Jason. I won't." Her eyes widened when he shook his head and started toward her. **

** "Why not? It's still there. All the feelings that we had for one another are still there, Elizabeth. You felt it too."**

** "But the trust is gone," she whispered sadly. "I don't trust you enough not to hurt me anymore, to put me first."**

** He stopped and looked at her. The sadness in her voice caused him to wince, but he knew that he needed to hear what she was saying. It was the first time that she had really opened up to him since he had saw her again. "We can rebuild the trust. You just have to want to try."**

** "I'm sorry, Jason, but I can't. I won't go back to Port Charles and let Sophie be treated badly because your friends hate me. I won't play second or third fiddle to Sonny, Carly, or Michael. I deserve more, and I want more. You and me, we just aren't meant to be. We created a beautiful little girl, one that I cherish, but I refuse to go backwards with you."**

** Swallowing painfully, he brushed the tears off of her face with his thumbs. "I'll do anything that it takes, Elizabeth, to convince you that you are first. We can stay here or go wherever you want. I just want you and our daughter."**

** "Jason, I can't! You almost destroyed me last time. Yes, you were drugged, but before that you were keeping secrets that drove us apart. I walked out of the penthouse because you lied to my face. You didn't trust me either. Our relationship was doomed for failure from that moment on."**

** He sighed heavily and turned away from her. Hearing her talk about the secrets and lies made him wince. He was already keeping something huge from her, something that could definitely break any chance of them apart if she would ever find out that he had known. He turned back and captured her gaze with his. "Answer me one question. Do you still love me, Elizabeth? Because I love you. I never stopped loving you."  
Tears streamed from her eyes and she turned and looked out at the night sky. The internal battle inside her made her want to sob. She did love him, but she didn't want to admit it. It would be so much easier to walk away and say no. "I do love you, but that doesn't mean that I can do this again, Jason. Why can't you just give me time?" she whispered brokenly.**

** "I can't back away and give you time because you will crawl back into the shell that you created to hide behind. I am going to fight for what I want this time. You walked away last time and I let you because I was hurt and angry. I learned that if I want something, I need to fight for it. And I want you, Elizabeth. You and Sophie."**

** Elizabeth trembled when he placed his hand on her bare shoulder. "Jason, I don't think that I can take the chance again. Love isn't always enough. We hurt each other badly. I don't want to do that again."**

** He brought his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her back against his body, resting his chin on her head. "I need to tell you something that I know that you should know." When she stiffened he sighed but didn't release her. "You talking about secrets made me realize that you need to know this, but it's not my secret to tell."**

** "Does it affect me?" she asked softly.**

** "Yes."**

** "And what you are going to tell me, do you know that it is the truth?"**

** "I heard it from the source," he said in a hoarse voice.**

** Elizabeth turned and stepped back to study his face. The indecision and internal struggle was present in his eyes. "Should I know about it, Jason? If so, you should tell me."**

** "It's about John."**

** Her eyes flared and she jerked away from him. "God, Jason! I can't fight with you over him. I already told you that we are friends. He is my family. Don't start in on him again! I don't want to hear it."**

** He watched as she started toward the door. Taking a deep breath, he blurted it out. "He's sick, Elizabeth. Very sick."**

** Stopping abruptly, she turned and looked at him with confusion. "What? He would have told me if he was sick, Jason. You must have misunderstood."**

** He shook his head and stepped closer to her. "I didn't misunderstand. John is very sick and hiding it. He told me about it the the day before yesterday." He watched as she tried to absorb the news, but he could tell that she was trying to deny it.**

** She licked her lips that were suddenly dry. "Did he tell you what was wrong?"**

** "Yes."**

** "And?"**

** "He needs surgery but is refusing to have it. I won't say anymore because it is his story to tell you, Elizabeth. But you need to talk to him, and soon. If you wait, it could be too late."**

** Gasping at the implication, she swayed and felt him steady her. When he pulled her against him, she relaxed in his arms and listened to his heartbeat as she cried silently. The thought of John knowing that he could save himself and wouldn't was unfathomable to her. Rubbing her eyes, she tilted her head up and met his penetrating eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Jason."**

** He brushed his lips gently to hers in a feathery caress before pulling back. "I promise, no more secrets even if I know that they are going to hurt. I know that you are overwhelmed and worried, but I want you to know that I am not going anywhere, Elizabeth."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

** Awakening to the shrill screams coming from down the hall, Elizabeth hurriedly pulled her door open and rushed into the dark hallway, colliding with Jason as he exited the spare room. She wobbled on her feet and saw Francis and Johnny coming from the other bedroom with their guns out. She shook her head and held up her held as Sophie cried out again.**

** "It's ok, guys. Really. This is normal." Brushing past the three, she opened Sophie's door and hurried over to her daughter. Gently lifting and cradling her small frame against her chest, she soothed the hair away from her sweat soaked face. "It's alright, Soph. Mommy is right here, baby."**

** Piercing ice blue eyes surged open and she tightened her arms around Elizabeth's neck. "Momma! Blood everywhere, Mommy! Yous hurt."**

** "No, baby, no. I am fine, see. Mommy is just fine. It's ok, Sophie."**

** "Yous hurt!" she wailed, her voice pitching with fear.**

** Kissing the top of her head, Elizabeth closed her eyes to blink back the tears. "No, Sophie. Wake up, baby girl! Mommy is fine. It was just a dream. I am right here." Rocking her slightly, she ran a hand through her curls. "Shh, it's alright. Just a dream, that's all."**

** Elizabeth rocked with her for several minutes until Sophie relaxed in her embrace and drifted back to sleep. Praying that the nightmares held off for the rest of the night, she tucked her back into bed before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sophie," she whispered against her skin.**

** Closing the bedroom door behind her, Elizabeth smiled tiredly at the three waiting men in the hallway. "She will be fine. The nightmares are pretty common unfortunately. She should sleep the rest of the night."**

** Francis eyed her with unrestrained curiosity but kept his mouth closed. He could tell by the look on Jason's face that he was determined to know about what they had overheard the little girl crying about. "Good night, Liz. Come on, O'Brien." Johnny squeezed her shoulder as they quickly went back to the room that they were using.**

** Reaching the door to her room, she was not shocked when Jason followed her into the room. The words that their daughter had been saying had caught all their attention and she knew that she would have to explain sooner or later. Sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, she looked up at him. "I'm tired, Jason. Can't this wait until morning?"**

** "No, it can't," he told her as he leaned against the wall. "When has our daughter ever seen you hurt bad enough that it caused reoccuring nightmares, Elizabeth?"**

** Shifting uneasily under his intense scrutiny, flashes of that night played through her head, making her tremble slightly. "Um, it was the night that Anthony shoved me down the stairs and I lost my son, Jason." She licked her dry lips and blinked back the tears that had sprung to her eyes. "Sophie was in the main hall with Claudia, waiting on me to take her home. The fall caused me to black out and I hemorrhaged. It frightened her enough that she has dreams about it often. Her doctor said the memory should fade over time."**

** Grimacing at knowing that he had brought up a horrific memory for her, he crossed the room and sat beside her. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I know that it has to hurt to remember loosing your child." He saw the tears on her face and started to brush them away but she quickly jerked away.**

** "I'll be fine," she told him in a watery voice. "And Sophie will eventually stop dreaming of that damn night."**

** "John said that when you first arrived here when Alcazar attacked you after you left Paris, that you had been shot. How long did that recovery take?" he asked, trying to get her mind off of the miscarriage that she had suffered. He figured that talking about it with him made her uncomfortable. He knew that his jaw clenched whenever he thought of her pregnant by John. Although he understood that he had no right to be upset that she had tried to move on, it still ate at him that she had been pregnant with another man's child.**

** Her eyes took on a faraway look as she recalled a different nightmare from her past. "Claudia and I had met when I arrived in Paris to try and find Sarah. Since my sister was away on a trip, we grew close because we were in the same hotel. I wanted to see an art show in Rome and she was heading there anyway, so I traveled with her." Elizabeth paused and smiled as she remembered all the sight seeing that she had done. "We had a blast until Luis and his men made a move outside of the gallary. Claudia was hit in the shoulder, and I was shot in the upper back on my left side, barely missing my lung. The second shot hit me in the upper thigh as I fell. Jordan and a couple of Claudia's guards moved in and got us out of there. Everything is hazy after that until I woke up here."**

** He swallowed thickly, knowing that he and Sonny had been unaware of the danger that had been following her because of them. "John said that you were on bedrest afterwards."**

** "For the next three months. The doctor was concerned that I could miscarry because of the blood loss and stress." She looked up and saw the grimace on his face and touched his arm. "Everything worked out, Jason. The rest of my pregnancy was high risk, but she was born perfectly healthy. Claudia and John insisted that I stayed here while I recovered and we just connected. They became my family and made sure that I had everything that I could need. Sophie is my miracle, Jason. She is what has gotten me through the rough patches."**

** Running his hand over her hair and gently pulling her closer to him, he smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Sophie is **_**our miracle**_**, Elizabeth. I just hate that you needed me and I wasn't there. Alcazar could have killed you, probably would have if it wasn't for the Zacchara guards that were with Claudia."**

** "You had no way of knowing that anyone knew I was Sonny's daughter, that they would target me. I sure never expected it," she murmured sleepily. "I thought that I would be safe if I left and stayed away."**

** "Why didn't you tell Sonny when you found out, Liz?"**

** "Because it didn't matter. He didn't care about me, Jason. Me suddenly being his biological child changes nothing for me," she said with a yawn as she pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes. "I have to get some sleep, Jason. Sophie will be up by seven and raring to go."**

** Not wanting to rock the precarious truce that they had built, he left the topic of Sonny alone.**__**He knew that she would have to face the fact that Sonny was a part of her life sooner or later, but he was more concerned with mending his relationship with her at the moment. "Go ahead and go back to sleep, Liz. I will get Sophie when she wakes up."**

** "I can take care of her. I have been for years, Jason. Being tired is part of being a parent."**

** Flinching at the words, he turned and looked at her. Seeing that her eyes were already half closed as she stretched out on the large bed, he shook his head and allowed himself to smile. He had forgotten how she got when she was tired. Waiting just a couple minutes and seeing that she was fast asleep, he kissed her lips softly and smirked when she moaned lightly in her sleep. While she may be fighting against the pull, he could see when her guard was lowered that Elizabeth was not completely over him either. Casting her another look, he studied her as she slept. There was no way that he was letting her go again. He was determined to make her see that they belonged together. Him, Elizabeth, and Sophie were a family, one that he was willing to fight for. If he had to stay in Italy to be with them, then he would. His life was wherever they were.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "She is fine, Sonny. You are going to have to give her time. She remembers everything from before she left. We caused a lot pain. Elizabeth is not going to just forgive you because you say you are sorry," Jason told him as he pinched his nose. Talking with Sonny was giving him a headache. The older man could not understand why Elizabeth would not just fall into line with what he wanted.**

** "But I am her father! She should be here instead of with that damn Zacchara family."**

** "Sonny, you may not like it, but they are her family. The family that took her in when **_**we**_** abandoned her. She is very happy here. Just give her time."**

** "Why should I have to give her time?" the Cuban demanded angrily. "You are over there pushing your way into her life. I don't see you just sitting patiently."**

** "Jesus, Sonny! Sophie is my daughter, a daughter that I did not know about! Of course I am going to see her, want to know her. You knew Elizabeth and turned your back on her without a second thought until you found out that she was yours!" he bit out, completely frustrated with his partner's selfishness.**

** "Like you didn't turn your back on her," Sonny sneered. "You were fucking Courtney less than a week after **_**my daughter**_** walked out of the penthouse. I deserve to know my grandchild too. Olivia would also like to meet her."**

** "I am not doing this, Sonny! You can't just bark orders at Elizabeth and expect her to obey them. It will take time to rebuild the relationship that you tossed away, if it is even possible." Seeing John approaching from his peripheral vision, Jason nodded. "I have to go. I will call you back later with an update." He hung up before Sonny could sputter a protest and turned his attention to the man that had stopped beside him.**

** "I see that you at least got Liz to talk to you," John commented as he leaned down to pet the puppy that was laying at his feet.**

** "She is still guarded, but at least she is starting to open up slowly. Sophie is amazing."**

** John nodded with a smile. "That little girl is definitely one of a kind. Elizabeth has done a phenominal job with her." The twinkle in his eye disappeared and he ran a hand through his hair. "We need to talk. Since you are outside at six am, I assume that you stayed here, so you know about Manny Ruiz."**

** Jason scowled. "I wasn't going to leave them. I don't care how many guards that you have on them."**

** Holding up a hand, John nodded. "I would hope so. But that isn't the issue. Do you know Trevor Lansing?"**

** Surprised by the question, Jason thought back and placed the familiar name. "Yeah. He was involved with Sonny's mother at one time. Why?"**

** "He is the one that paid Olivia to give Elizabeth up for adoption. Lorenzo's contacts said that he is also the one that sold the information to Luis and the Ruiz's. I wasn't familiar with the name, so I wasn't sure who he was."**

** "Dammit! He had to have known the whole time then that Dante and Elizabeth are Sonny's children."**

** John looked over his shoulder as Lorenzo approached and felt Jason tense beside of him. He tossed the enforcer a grin. "He looks like Luis, but is nothing like him. He honestly cares about Elizabeth and Sophie."**

** Unnerved by the resemblence, Jason eyed the other man silently. Lorenzo only returned the cool look before tossing John a cocky grin. "Claudia is getting ready to leave. I wanted to see the girls before we take off. Are you certain that you don't want me to stay until Ruiz is handled?"**

** "No. I would rather my sister not be here. At seven months pregnant, she would be an easy target. Besides, I think Morgan here will be staying for a while in Italy."**

** Not even sparing another glance at in Jason's direction, Lorenzo looked toward the cottage. "I am going to go say goodbye. I will see you at the house in a little bit, John."**

** Frowning as he walked away, Jason knew that he had to accept that Elizabeth considered him a friend. But with him being Luis' brother, he couldn't shake the mistrust. "Do your men have anything on Manny? Is he still in Italy?"**

** "Nothing," he spat in frustration. "It's like he is a freaking ghost. Our contact said that he was watching Elizabeth in Port Charles and followed us when we left after the funeral. With you showing up now, I am sure that he has pieced together that Sophie is yours."**

** "He isn't getting anywhere close to them. Not now, not ever." Seeing John wince and massage his temple, Jason lifted a brow. "Are you alright?"**

** "Yeah. Just a headache."**

** "You have to tell her, John. She deserves to now."**

** Startled brown eyes raised to look assessingly at the man that had hated him only a week ago. "I figured that you would be happier once I was not around, Jason. I know that you hate that I am close to Elizabeth and your daughter."**

** "I may not have liked it, but I do understand it now. I also realize that I owe you for keeping them safe all this time. When you found who she was, or who Sophie's father was, you could have exploited that to your advantage. But you didn't."**

** "I'm not my father," John snapped with a flare of contempt.**

** "I know that now, but I wasn't sure. You have to tell her, John. If you don't, she is going to hate you. Didn't you learn anything from my mistakes? Elizabeth hates to be lied to, no matter what the reason."**

** "Jason, I made my choice. There is no changing my mind. I just want to take care of Manny and hopefully Luis before my time is up. You can keep them safe from everything in the future. I know by the way that you looked at her, that it was far from over between you two. Just make sure that you don't fuck it up again," he added darkly as he walked away.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Hey! What are you doing here so early, Lorenzo? I ought to kick your butt. You know that I love my rest," Elizabeth muttered darkly as she brushed her sleep tangled hair from her face and eyed the laughing man leaning against the counter.**

** "Aww, come on, Lizzie. I just wanted to tell you goodbye before Claudia and I left. I want to make sure that she gets home and is not stressed."**

** Her mood lightened as she embraced him warmly. She could feel Francis and Johnny enter the room and turned to smile at them. "Lorenzo, these are my friends Francis Corelli and Johnny O'Brien. Guys, this is Lorenzo Alcazar." She shook her head as they just eyed one another warily. "Stop it! You," She pointed at Lorenzo, "you had better make sure that Claudia takes care of herself. I am planning on being there when my neice or nephew makes their grand entrance."**

** "We wouldn't have it any other way." He looked out the kitchen window and saw that John was still talking with Jason. "I need to talk to you about something, Liz. It's important."**

** Following his gaze, she looked up in his eyes and saw the sadness and worry. "You know that he is sick too? Why the hell would you not tell me, Lorenzo?"**

** Caught off guard, he looked at her in confusion. "How did you find out?"**

** "I just know something is wrong, but not what." She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Tell me!"**

** "Brain annurysm," he said flatly and saw that she paled. "He needs the surgery, Elizabeth. You have to talk to him. Claudia and I have tried with no luck."**

** "All the headaches," she said softly, finally understanding just how long John had been ill. He had developed severe headaches right after she had gotten pregnant. "How much time?" she asked with a heavy heart.**

** "No one knows exactly, but the doctors told him that it is increasing at an alarming rate. He didn't want you to worry. But I know that you hate dishonesty. I also know that you care about him."**

** She hugged him again and swiped the tears from her face. "I'm gonna kick his ass," she told him as she hopped up onto the kitchen counter. "I will try my best, Lo, but you know how stubborn that he can be."**

** He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "If anyone can convince him, you can, kiddo. I have to get back to the house. Give the brat a kiss and hug from me and Claudia. You call me if you need **_**anything**_** at all."**

** "Just be careful and take care of my best friend." She watched as he disappeared out the patio doors and looked over at Francis and Johnny. "You guys knew?"**

** Francis shook his head. "No. Johnny guessed something was wrong with Zacchara, but him and Jason talked privately after that. You don't look too shocked. Did you know something was up?"**

** "Not until last night. Jason told me that he was sick, but said that I had to talk to John about what was wrong."**

** "He told you that?" Johnny asked, surprised that his friend had done even that. Jason was known for not interferring in other's personal business.**

** Her reply was cut off as Jason came in the room and looked around. He could tell that Elizabeth was upset and looked over at his friends. Not seeing any stress or unease from their body language, he relaxed, knowing that they would noy have let Lorenzo do anything to harm or threaten Elizabeth. He was just getting to ask what was going on with he heard a squeal behind and saw Elizabeth laugh.**

** "Daddy! Yous here again!" Sophie launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does this mean that yous are staying forever?"**

** Kissing her forehead and catching Elizabeth's sapphire eyes with his, Jason smiled. "I'm always going to be here from now on. You are stuck with me."**

** The sound of the phone broke through the tense silence that followed that statement and Johnny immediately grabbed it and answered. His eyes widened and he looked up at Elizabeth. "They are asking for a Miss Zacchara."**

** She grabbed the phone away. "This Elizabeth Zacchara. Can I help you?" Seeing Jason's eyes narrow and his jaw clench, she looked pointedly at their daughter who was still in his arms. Hearing what the last statement was that the man said, she paused and went still. "Can you repeat that please." **

** Hearing the door open, she turned and saw a devestated John standing in the doorway. Tossing the phone down after hanging up on the caretaker of the cemetary, she looked at him in despair. "Why?" she whispered.**

** He moved forward and wrapped a supporting arm around her as she wobbled on her feet. "I don't know, Liz. I am going to go look at it and reorder another monument. I'll take care of it. I need you to stay here with the guards."**

** "You think it was Manny that destroyed Gavin's headstone?"**

** Jason's attention snapped up. Hearing that their baby's grave had been vandalized made his skin crawl. Francis and Johnny both ill too. When Sophie wiggled in his arms, he sat her on her tiny feet and watched as she went over to John and tugged on his arm.**

** Releasing Elizabeth, he easily swung the little imp up into his arms and hugged her. "Hiya, brat."**

** "Uncle Johnnys, I missed you. Guess what though."**

** "Missed you too, Soph. And what?"**

** She pointed proudly to Jason. "That's my daddy. He says that he is staying forevers now, Uncle Johnnys!"**

** "If he is smart, he sure will," John agreed while dropping a kiss on her head before placing her back on her feet. "I will see you in a bit, kiddo. Be good."**

** "I'm going with you!"**

** He turned and shook his head. "Liz, you don't need to see this."**

** "Gavin was my son too, John. I am going with you. With the freaking fleet of guards that you insist that I travel with, we will be fine. Jason, Dean, Francis, and Johnny will stay with Sophie."**

** "Actually Francis will go with you," Jason added quickly.**

** John sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine. Go change, Elizabeth. I will have the car brought down." He watched as she hurried out of the room and dropped dejectedly into a chair and closed his eyes. The pain in his head was intensifying, and added to the fact that his son's grave had been disturbed, John just felt like snapping. Feeling a steady gaze on him, he cracked his eyes and returned Jason's look. "What?"**

** "Are you alright?"**

** "I'm far from alright, Morgan," he said testily.**

** "I meant is your head hurting?" Jason clarified with a wince.**

** "No more than usual. Drop it," he said in a flat tone. John lifted Sophie onto his lap when she held out her arms again. "Thank you for your concern, but I will manage, Jason."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Touching her elbow and bringing her to a halt, Francis looked over at Elizabeth as he caught her in the hallway leading to kitchen. "Liz, I really think that you should stay here. Something is off about this entire situation."**

**"What are you implying, Francis?" she asked as she studied his face. The worry that was present in his eyes caused her to pause and bite her lip. One thing she had always admired about him was his instincts.**

**"Think about it, Liz. Manny was here last night and couldn't really get near you because of the security that Zacchara has in place. Now you are ready to rush off to an unsecure location." He held up a hand as she opened her mouth. "I understand, I really do. I would be reacting the same way if that was my son's grave. However, you should let John go by himself. What if you are walking into a trap. Who really knows if anything happened there? Send someone to check before either of you walk into the line of fire. Manny is crazy, but very cunning. Something is defintely wrong."**

**"He's right," John added from where he stood behind Francis. "After thinking about it while you were changing, it just doesn't feel right, Elizabeth."**

**She closed her eyes and nodded before opening them to look at the two men in front of her. "Fine. But I don't think that you should go either then. Send Collin and Leo."**

**"I'm not sending your two primary guards, Elizabeth. I will go and take a couple men with me. I will be fine. Even if it is Manny, he doesn't want me, Elizabeth. He is after you."**

**"Alright," she conceeded. "But I do need to talk to you when you get back, John. It's important."**

**"We will," he promised. "You also need to contact Callie. The showing tomorrow night is way to open."**

**"No way! The gallery showing has been planned for months and I worked hard to get all the paintings completed." She glared as he opened his mouth to protest. "This is not up for discussion, John. Up security, but it will go off on schedule. This is non-negotiable."**

**Knowing the stubborn stance that she had adopted, he sighed and looked at Francis. "I have to go. Try and talk some damn sense into her or have Morgan do it." He hugged her quickly before turning and leaving the house.**

**Jason was relieved when they walked back into the kitchen after the door closed. He agreed with the others that something was not right about this incident coming right after Manny was unable to get to Elizabeth last night. Sophie climbed off his lap and scrambled up onto Elizabeth's and hugged her.**

**"Can we skate today, Mommy? Or take Daddy, Frannie, and Johnny to the pond?"**

**"You'll have to ask them and see how long they are going to be here today, sweetie. And we can do whatever you guys want." She raised her eyes and met Jason's. "When are you leaving to go back?"**

**"Back wheres?" Sophie demanded, aggitated. She stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Yous said that you are staying."**

**"I am, Sophie. I will be right here," Jason quickly reassured the upset little girl as Elizabeth stared at him with her eyebrow arched in a look that he recognized well. She was not happy with that statement at all. "Why don't you go get dressed, kiddo. I need to talk with your mom."**

**Waiting until she was out of the room, Elizabeth frowned. "Jason, you can't tell her that without explaining that you will be at the hotel. She thinks that you are staying here. You are going to confuse her."**

**Francis and Johnny could feel the tension escalating and grabbed their coffee mugs. Both men hurridly retreated to the living room where they would be able to intercept Sophie when she was done. Johnny smirked and shook his head. "She is not going to be happy," he muttered to Francis.**

**"At this point, I agree with Jason. I would usually say that he is being overbearing, but it is too dangerous right now for her to be pigheaded about him staying."**

**"I am not going back to the hotel until Manny is no longer a threat, Elizabeth. You and Sophie have guards, but he has already gotten on the property. I am not leaving your safety to chance." He saw her eyes flash and shook his head adamatly. "You accepted that last night. There is no difference today."**

**"Jason, she is going to read more into the situation if you start staying here," she retorted in exasperation. "She is four and very impressionable. I don't want her to get hurt when Manny is gone and you leave."**

**"We will cross that bridge when the times come. Right now, I am more concerned that you both are safe." He saw her start to protest and quickly sidetracked her with a question that was eating at him anyway. "Why do you go by Zacchara? You two weren't married."**

**Pausing at the tone his voice held, she looked up and caught the uncertainity on his face before he let the blank facade fall into place. "No, we weren't. I have used Zacchara since three months after I arrived here," she explained, knowing that it bothered him. "I knew that if I used Webber, Hardy, or any other familiar names, that Sonny and you would track me easily."**

**Briefly closing his eyes, he swallowed painfully. "Does Sophie have the last name Zacchara?"**

**Her eyes widened in surprise as ahe shook her head in denial. "No! I would have never gave your daughter another man's last name, Jason. I used Zacchara to hide myself and because it was safer for me here to do so. It carries clout here in Italy. All the families know that I am under their protection. Sophie automatically is too because she is mine. Not that it really matters. Sophie doesn't really go very many places because she is so young still."**

**He shifted in his chair and let out a relieved breath. "So Sophie is a Webber?"**

**Licking her lips nervously, Elizabeth shook her head again. "Her name is Sophia Marie Morgan. I gave her your last name, Jason." Seeing his shock, her lips curved slightly. "I was never going to hide who she is, or who you were."**

**Never having expected that, he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, catching her by surprise. "Thank you. That means more than you can imagine."**

**She pulled back and stood, backing away from him. "Jason..."**

**Following her, he put his hand on the counter on either side of her when she backed into it. "I just want a chance, Elizabeth. That's all." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and felt her shiver at the contact. "I am willing to take it as slow as you need. I just need you to stop pushing me away and automatically denying us that."**

**"I don't think..."**

**"Don't think then, just feel," he murmured as he captured her mouth with his. Bringing his hand to her waist, he pulled her against him and deepened the kiss when she moaned against his mouth and returned the kiss.**

**Hearing the sounds of light footsteps approaching, he reluctantly pulled away and saw the confusion in her eyes. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. "Just see what happens, Liz. That is all I am asking," he breathed before releasing her and turning to greet their daughter as she barrelled into the room.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Standing in front of his son's grave, John stared at the undisturbed monument. Relieved that it was intact and not damaged, he took in the surrounding area intently. All the concern that it had been a ploy was correct. **

**"I want all our available men looking for this bastard," he stated darkly as he ran his hand over the granite before turning to go back to the waiting car. "He was going to use this to get a shot at grabbing Elizabeth. I want him six feet under before he attempts another ploy. I want Manny Ruiz's body, Jerome. I don't care how you get him, or what you have to do, but he is now your only concern."**

**John's primary enforcer gave a short nod. "Are we tightening Liz and Sophie's security? I think it needs to be kept to those that have been with her the entire time, John. Until we know the extent of Manny's reach anyway. He already turned one that we know of. There could be more."**

**He rubbed his neck as he slid into the limo. "Dean, Leo, Collin, and the others will be kept as they are. Having Morgan, Corelli, and O'Brien around adds another layer. There is no way that they will let anything happen to either of them."**

**"Do you think that she will get back with Morgan?" Jerome asked with doubt lacing his words.**

**"I do. She never stopped loving him, no matter how much she tried."**

**Jerome stared at his friend and grimaced at the statement. "And that doesn't bother you at all, John? You two were happy together, or so I thought."**

**"I always knew that Elizabeth still loved him. Just like I know that she tried to let him go and never fully could." He looked out the car window and leaned his head against the cushion. "It doesn't bother me because I knew all along that she still loved him. I don't regret **_**anything**_** that Elizabeth and I had, but I also knew that it wasn't meant to be. I love her, just like she loves me, but it isn't that kind of love. I would do anything for her and Sophie, and if that means nudging her toward who she is suppose to be with, then I will do that."**

**"I can't believe that you are just letting her go, John. She is a great woman."**

**John chuckled. "She was never mine, Jerome. Elizabeth has always been his. I knew it but it didn't care when I pursued her. When I saw that she was still holding a piece of herself back, I realized she always would without meaning to. As long as Morgan makes her happy and loves her and Sophie, that is all I could want for her." **

**Jerome watched as he winced in pain and ran a hand over his face. "And if you weren't sick?"**

**"It wouldn't change what they share. I probably wouldn't have interfered, but they still would have worked things out. I talked with Morgan in depth, and trust me when I say that he understands what he let get away. And Lizzie, well she is just being stubborn right now."**

**"When isn't she?" the enforcer scoffed, causing John to grin with amusement. "How do you know that she still loves him?" he asked suddenly.**

**"Let's just say that the sedation and pain medications that they gave her when she lost Gavin and needed surgery caused her to say some things that she would have never uttered aloud otherwise."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Manny shook his head in amusement as the limo drove away. It looks like he would have to try another way to get the beautiful brunette. Whistling to himself as he wandered back to his car, he gave a sinister grin. It looked like he was going to have to take out those standing in his way. He always enjoyed the hunt and the prize this time was well worth it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Swaying a bit to the music, she hummed along with the song as she worked the colors into the canvas. Caught up in a flurry of inspiration, Elizabeth didn't hear the door open to the studio or notice the presence of the man that grinned at seeing her immersed in her artistic element. The sound of the him clearing his throat caused her to jump and spin around while holding a hand over her heart.**

**"Geez, John! Stop moving around like a freaking shadow figure!" She wiped her hands on the rag that she kept for that purpose and studied his face. The slight creases around his eyes indicated that he had a headache, which she was now more concerned about than ever, but there was no obvious sadness or depression. "It was a trap, wasn't it?"**

**His smile faded and he leaned against the shelves that held her assortment of brushes and paints. "Yes. Nothing was disturbed at the cemetery." Seeing the relief wash over her face, he was happy that he had got to deliver the good news. It still haunted him that his father had taken away their son's chance for a life. "I need you to do something for me."**

**"Sure. What do you need?"**

**His brown eyes pinned hers. "You to postpone the showing. Manny will use that as another opportunity to go after you, Elizabeth. After today's plan backfired, he is going to be pissed and more determined."**

**Hopping up onto the counter and sitting across from him, she looked down at her hands and picked at the flakes of paint that coated her her nails. "I will if you do something for me."**

**Immediately catching the serious tone, John wondered what she was thinking about now. "And that would be?"**

**Glistening blue eyes raised to his face. "Tell me why you hid that you were seriously sick and then explain why you are refusing the procedure to save your life. If you can do that and make me understand, I will push the show back until everything is safe."**

**"Elizabeth," he growled, "this is not a compromise. And that is emotional blackmail. Who told you anyway?" he demanded with anger lacing his words.**

**She shrugged. "Not who should have. Why didn't you, John? Why did you not tell me yourself that you have a brain aneurysm? Why are you refusing the treatment?"**

**Cursing at the tears in her eyes, he moved over and sat beside her, taking her hands in his. "I knew that you would react like you are now, Lizzie." He pressed a finger to her lips when she started to open her mouth. "Let me talk, then you can yell at me. I didn't want what time I had left filled with you being sad and hovering. I don't want everything to be put on hold because of me, and that is exactly what you would have done."**

**"Have the surgery, John! Why are you denying yourself a life?" She rested her hand on his arm. "Claudia, Sophie, and myself, we all need you. We love you."**

**He closed his eyes and gathered her against his chest as she broke down and started to sob. Faced with the unpleasant task of telling her everything now, he wearily sighed before lifting her face to look at her. "I can't have the operation, Elizabeth."**

**"Bullshit!" she snapped. "You can but you are refusing to."**

**Sadly shaking his head, he grimaced at the sharp pain the movement caused. "Elizabeth, there isn't just one bulging vessel anymore. There are four total." Her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly as he watched her trying to deny what she was hearing. "The surgeon said that my memory and motor function would be severely compromised **_**if**_** I made it out of surgery because of the areas affected. I won't live like that, Liz. I can't," he whispered. **

**"Why did yo wait so long, John? Why did you not tell me?" She swiped the tears from her face. "I could have helped you, supported you. Instead you have been being my rock when I should have been yours."**

**"Elizabeth, you are my rock. You saved me years ago when you came into our lives. I was starting to become my father and you helped me see that I didn't have to be ruthless, cold, and straight up evil to run the organization." He brushed the hair away from her eyes and saw the conflicting emotions in her eyes. "But you can't save me now, Liz. No one can."**

**"How l-long?" she was barely able to whisper the question.**

**"They aren't sure exactly. They are expanding in size rapidly. Dr. Griggs warned me that it could be any day."**

**"Oh God! No! This can't be happening!" She collapsed against him and he held her close as the sobs racked her small body.**

**"Shh. Everything happens for a reason, Elizabeth. You will be fine, sweetie. You and Sophie have Claudia, Lorenzo, and all the guards. You also have Jason if you stop fighting him so hard. Life is way too short. Be happy, Liz. Let go of the past and follow your heart. Please don't deny yourself a chance because of the past mistakes."**

**"How can you talk about this now? You should be focusing on you!" **

**He smiled at her dismay. "I am alive. That is all that I can ask for everyday. Claudia has Lorenzo and they have one another. She will survive. You are still fighting what you feel for Jason. You don't have to be miserable. You never stopped loving him."**

**"John..."**

**"It's fine, Liz. I always knew. You cried for him when you were hurt last year," he told her quietly. Hearing her sharp intake of breath and seeing the stunned look on her face, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You were in recovery, still medicated heavily, and thought I was Jason. You were telling him that you missed him, had never stopped loving him, and regretted walking out of the penthouse."**

**"It was the medicine," she protested weakly, ashamed at telling John all of that while he was dealing with loosing Gavin too.**

**"No, it wasn't. It's ok. I always knew that a part of you was still with him, Liz. You never lied to me, you always said that you wasn't ready for a serious relationship but things snowballed quickly for us. I understand now and I did then."**

**Her eyes searched his and found no anger or disappointment, only caring and compassion. "I do love you, John."**

**"I know you love me, but you aren't in love with me. You have always been in love with him."**

**"I'm so sorry."**

**Her tortured apology caused him to hug her again. "Why? You can't help who holds your heart."**

**"I never wanted to hurt you."**

**The muffled response made him smile sadly. "**_**You**_** didn't hurt me. I knew going in that there was a chance that you would never get over him. It hurt, but it wasn't your fault. I initiated that relationship knowing that you were not ready emotionally. All I want is for you to follow your heart, Liz. Be happy. Embrace what the present is offering and leave the past behind you."**

**"John, I can't lose you! You are my best friend. I can't imagine you not being there. You are my family, just like Sophie. I just wish that you had told me in the beginning. You could have already had the surgery."**

**"Could have's are useless, just like what if's. And I will always look out for you and Soph just like I will Claudia. I will always be there, Liz. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," he told her with a sigh. "I know that you hate secrets. I was trying to protect you from the pain of knowing what was going to happen." He smirked as she pulled away and dried her face with her shirt sleeve. "I guess Morgan really did learn that honesty was important, huh."**

**Elizabeth stared at him in shock. "You expected him to tell me?"**

**"If he really had changed, yes. I knew when I told him that there was a possibility that he would tell you. I honestly didn't expect him to though. I must admit that he shocked me by telling you that I was ill. Think hard about that, Liz." He stood and hugged her again before walking to the door. He paused and looked back at her tear stained face that was now scrunched with concentration. "He could have not told you. He couldn't know if learning that I was dying would push you farther away from him. He is not comfortable with our past and you know it had to enter his mind to stay quiet." John opened the door. "I'm exhausted. We will talk later. Make sure you cancel that showing tomorrow. I am sorry for not telling you sooner, Elizabeth. I hope you know that it wasn't to hurt you."**

**She nodded. "I do. And as much as I hate that you went through so much alone, I can understand what you were trying to do." She walked over and hugged him before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later, right?"**

**He gave her his trade mark cocky grin. "You betcha."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Momma?"**

**"Hmm. What's up, Sophie?"**

**Climbing up into the swing and curling up next to Elizabeth, Sophie laid her head on her mother's lap. Elizabeth automatically starting combing her fingers through the long strands of her hair. They sat in silence for a while before the little girl tilted her head and looked up.**

**"Ares you sad, Mommy?"**

**"No, pumpkin, I am not sad. Mommy is just thinking. Did you have fun at the pond with Daddy and Francis?"**

**The quick grin answered berfore she could even respond. "Uh huh. Frannie was funny. He teased Daddy about feeding the duckies." She screwed her little face up, trying to figure out the puzzle. "Why was that so funny?"**

**Biting her lip to keep from chuckling at the mental image of Jason Morgan, the big bad mob enforcer, feeding baby ducks, Elizabeth shrugged innocently. "I'm not sure, baby. You would have to ask Uncle Frannie."**

**"Daddy is getting ready to read to me again before I go to bed. I just wanted to say goodnights."**

**Pulling Sophie up and into a warm embrace, Elizabeth kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sophie. You have sweet dreams and I will see you in the morning."**

**"Loves you too, Momma. Night."**

**She watched as the little scamp made her way back in the patio doors and settled against the back of the swing and closed her eyes after draining the rest of her wine. The evening had been relatively quiet and uneventful. Jason and Francis had taken Sophie to the pond to feed her beloved ducks while Johnny had went back to the hotel to grab their belongings and check out. Elizabeth had painted in her studio until all the colors started to blur together and she couldn't concentrate anymore. After dinner she had walked up to the main house to check on John and found him asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Elizabeth had left him alone, leaving a note that she had been there. Looking back, she could see that he had disappeared a lot in the evening for several months. She had assumed that he had been working, but she now realized that he had been worn out and trying to rest. **

**Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned toward the door and offered Jason a relaxed smile. "Hey. I thought you were reading to Sophie?"**

**He sat beside her on the swing and rested his arm along the back of it. "I did. She passed out a couple pages in. How are you holding up?" He knew that she had talked with John earlier, but had not had a chance to really check on her. Him and the guys had been trying to keep Sophie occupied to give Elizabeth time to digest the information that she had been given. He had to admit that she was holding together better than he had expected.**

**"I'm sad and upset." She grabbed the bottle and poured herself another drink. "It's starting to sinking in. Did you have a good day with Sophie?"**

**"Elizabeth."**

**She looked over at him. "Please, Jason, I don't want to talk about John dying. I know now and there is nothing that can be done." At his surprised look, she sighed. "Surgery is not a consideration."**

**"I'm so sorry. I know you two are close."**

**"We are. I just need time to deal with it. Let's talk about something else though."**

**"Ok. Did you postpone the showing."**

**Amusement filtered across her face at the topic. She knew that all the guards were relieved that she was not going out. "I did. Callie was unhappy, but with that Manny running around, it's too dangerous. You guys were right about that. I was being stubborn."**

**"Good. Thank you." He paused to take a drink of his beer. "I called Emily and Grandmother earlier. They are excited to meet Sophie soon."**

**Elizabeth lifted a brow. "You mean Lila was estatic and Emily wants to kill me, right?"**

**Jason cracked a sheepish smile. "Actually Emily was more upset with me when I explained everything that had happened. They are wanting to meet her. I told Grandmother that I wasn't comfortable bringing her to the States, that there was some safety concerns. She wants to fly here. Emily too. Are you ok with that?"**

**"Of course, Jason. They are your family, therefore Sophie's. Is Lila well enough to travel?'**

**"She's been doing really well. Besides, I think this will make her year." He studied her profile as she stared up at the stars in the dark sky. "Elizabeth, you can talk to me if you need to."**

**"I know," she told him, shocking him with the sincerity in her voice. "Thank you for the offer, but I just need to let everything process." She looked him in the eyes. "I just don't want to think about it anymore tonight, Jase."**

**The use of his nickname caused him to pause. After the kiss this morning, he had expected her to be aloof, but she was actually pretty relaxed around him. When she raised the almost empty glass of wine to her lips, he frowned. "How much wine have you drank, Liz?"**

**"Some," she said evasively. "But I am nowhere near being drunk. Maybe a little buzzed, but not drunk."**

**Lifting the almost empty bottle, he moved it away. "More than enough I would say. That was almost full an hour ago."**

**Giggling, she finished off her glass. "Very astute. It's no wonder that you are brains behind the organization. I bet Sonny is floundering without you there to clean up his messes. Is he demanding you back yet?"**

**"No," he replied slowly, not wanting to go to a topic that would cause her to shut down. "It wouldn't matter anyway. I am not leaving."**

**"Until he snaps his fingers," she muttered sarcastically.**

**Leaning forward, Jason took the glass out of her hand. "No, not even then."**

**"What is so different this time, Jason? You always do whatever he wants."**

**The honesty of the statement caused him to wince. "This time my priorities are straight. That would be you and Sophie coming up first." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Like you should have been all along. I know that it doesn't make up for anything, but I am sorry about not telling you that Sonny was alive, Elizabeth. I am also sorry that I stayed away so much at that time."**

**"It doesn't matter anymore." She tried to pull her hand away. "Let's just drop it."**

**Keeping her hand firmly in his, he brought his other hand over and turned her face gently so that she was looking at him. "It does matter. I hurt you by not letting you know that I was safe. It wasn't right."**

**"Why didn't you?"**

**"I couldn't lie to your face. It was killing me to let you think that Sonny was dead. To actually have to live with the lie between us, I couldn't do it," he answered in a hoarse voice. "I wanted to tell you. I tried to talk Sonny into letting you in on it, but he refused."**

**She snorted. "Not surprised there. My loving father really cares about me, huh?"**

**"He was in the midst of a breakdown," he said without emotion. Her head jerked slightly and he could tell that she was listening intently. "Sonny was spiraling. He was confused and paranoid. He tried to order me to kill O'Brien because he believed that he was a tratior."**

**"Johnny? No way!" she protested.**

**"He was out of control, Elizabeth. I later found out that Carly was not giving him his lithium. She told me when she admitted about her scheming with Courtney. Me trying to keep everyone safe from the manic Sonny allowed Courtney and Carly to start slipping me the pills. Then when he returned from the dead, you were rightfully hurt and pissed. Watching you walk out of our penthouse caused me to start to close off, making it so much easier for them. Then Carly replaced Sonny's meds with a placebo again, causing him to cycle and verbally attack you."**

**"She is such a bitch! How could you purposely hurt your own husband?"**

**He stayed silent, not understanding the actions that the two blondes had taken either. **

**Elizabeth stood and swayed with a giggle. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, she sighed and leaned back against him and closed her eyes to help settle the ground under her feet. "Hmm, head rush."**

**"Thought you weren't drunk?"**

**"I'm not. I stood up too quickly."**

**When she regained her balance and started to pull away, he kept his hands firmly locked around her waist. He leaned forward so that his lips were right beside her ear. "I've missed you so much, Elizabeth."**

**Trembling as his hot breath touched her cool skin, she sighed. "Jason, I..."**

**He turned her enough to look at her eyes when she paused. "What, baby?"**

**"I-I..." She abruptly closed her eyes for a second before they blinked back up. "I do miss you. I miss us too, so much. But it's impossible to go back."**

**"I don't want to go back. I want to start again. Whatever it takes, I will do. We can stay here in Italy. I will stop working for Sonny and just be his partner, helping call the shots." He saw her eyes widen in shock. "We can stay here and never go back if you don't want."**

**"It's too fast, Jason."**

**"No, it is actually about time. Our daughter is getting ready to turn five, Liz."**

**She backed away unsteadily, not ready for the feelings that he was provoking inside of her. "I need space."**

**"You need to stop fighting so hard," he corrected. "You are scared, I understand that. I hurt you before. But I promise that it will be different this time. Honestly tell me that you want me to walk away, and I will. Look me in the eyes and just say it," he challenged, his eyes focused on hers.**

**"I can't," she choked out. "I still love you and I can't fully let go now that you are back."**

**He held out his hand and let out a relieved breath when she easily came to him this time. Holding her close and just enjoying the sensation of her not pushing him away, Jason kissed the top of her head. "There is no letting go this time, baby."**

**Curling her arms around his neck, Elizabeth pulled him down and kissed him. Taking full advantage of her move, Jason knotted his hand in her long tresses and pulled her closer as he ravaged her mouth. Their tongues mated with one another and she groaned as he pulled her lower body against his.**

**When she pulled away for air, Elizabeth looked up into his stormy eyes and caressed the side of face. "What if we are making a mistake, Jason? I can't go through the pain again."**

**"It's not a mistake. It was never a mistake between us, Elizabeth." Her head rested on his chest and she could hear the rapid beating of his heart. "We can move forward slowly and rebuild our relationship, baby. I just need to know that you are willing to try. For me and you, as well as Sophie." He felt her hesitate and then a slight nod. Knowing that she was scared of getting hurt, he vowed to prove to her that she was everything to him, her and their daughter.**

**"I'm only saying that we can try, Jason. No guarantees," she told him as she listened to the wind pick up from the approaching storm. "And you need to understand that I will be there for John. I won't let him go through this alone anymore than he already has."**

**"I never expected you to. You would never abandon him now, just like he wouldn't you. I may not like that you were involved with him, but I know that I owe him for keeping you and Sophie safe and happy when I wasn't here. And I can see that the bond that you share is more than just having a son together, Liz. He's been your best friend and support system when you were alone." He smiled when she looked up stunned at his understanding. "I had a long talk with John before I came to see you. Let's just say that I respect John Zacchara after talking to him."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**John looked up as Elizabeth entered his home office and smiled. "Hey! What brings you up here and where is Soph?"**

**Sitting across from him, she shook her head in amusement. "She is showing Jason the lay of the land. I decided to walk up and ask you for a favor."**

**"Sure. What do you need?"**

**"Um, Jason's grandmother, sister, and a friend are planning on flying in this weekend to meet Sophie. I was hoping that they could use some of the rooms here instead of getting a hotel. It's hard for Lila to travel a lot."**

**"That would not be a problem at all. Lila Quartermaine and Reginald are moree than welcome to stay here. I will arrange for her to have a room on the first floor." He reached for his coffee. "Is the prince coming with his wife?"**

**Elizabeth shook her head. "Nope. When they called Jason this morning, Em said that Georgie was coming with her to help with Lila, and Georgie has always wanted to see Italy, so it worked out. Nik is in Greece dealing with his grandmother's latest trouble."**

**John snorted. He had heard about Helena Cassidine and knew that she was nothing but trouble. "So they will need four rooms if this other person is coming too, right?"**

**"Georgie and Em are willing to share. They didn't want to inconvience you."**

**"Yeah, because I am so short on extra rooms in this house," he scoffed. When she laughed, he shook his head. "They can all be on the first floor, Liz. It's fine and I certainly have the room available. Will they be uncomfortable with all the men patroling the grounds?"**

**"Not at all. They are Jason's family, remember?" she teased as she stood and grabbed a bottled water from his mini fridge. "And Georgie is friends with a guy that works for Corinthos-Morgan, so she sees guards all the time too." She saw the tense set of his shoulder and chewed on her lip. "Is something wrong, John?"**

**He raised his eyes to hers and faintly smiled. "Nothing important. I am trying to finalize a deal and am having a hard time getting it done. What are you up to today?"**

**"I'm not sure," she admitted with a shrug. "I am trying to give Jason and Sophie some time alone since they missed out on so much time already. Francis and Johnny left awhile ago for whatever they are up to."**

**He leaned back and studied her expression. "Have you talked to Corinthos since you left, or Dante?"**

**Scowling at the mention of her father, she shook her head. "No. I know that Sonny has called Jason a couple times, but I personally have not spoke with him. Dante sent an e-mail. I answered him back, but other than that, nope. I know that he is busy with work." She watched as he winced and bit her tongue to keep from commenting, but after knowing him for so long, she knew that hovering was the last thing that he would allow. "Are you sure that you are alright with having company, John? I know that you aren't feeling the best."**

**"Stop. I am perfectly fine with them staying here, Liz. Besides, I have staff that will take care of everything."**

**They both looked over as Sophie burst through the doorway followed by Jason. Elizabeth laughed as her daughter launched herself into John's arms and snuggled into his lap. Glancing over at Jason, she could see that he was enjoying the morning with their daughter.**

**"Hiya, brat. Did you miss me?" **

**Smacking a kiss against his cheek, Sophie smiled up at him. "Yeps! Daddy brought me up to see yous!"**

**"I missed you too, Soph." Handing her one of the suckers that he kept in the top drawer of his desk, he looked over at Jason and saw that his attention was on the brunette sitting in the chair. He cleared his throat to catch his attention. "I need to talk to you later, Jason."**

**Seeing Zacchara's eyes, Jason could tell that it was something important. "Ok. I can come back up after Sophie is down for a nap."**

**"Actually, I will go ahead and take Sophie to the house and get her settled in," Elizabeth offered as she stood. She could tell that whatever the two needed to discuss was important. She held out her hands to Sophie and smiled when the little scamp settled comfortably on her hip. "Tell the guys bye, kiddo. It's nap time."**

**Pouting, she offered a weak goodbye as John and Jason watched the two leave the room.**

**Turning back to the man sitting behind the desk, Jason noticed that after Elizabeth had left the room that John had dropped the the look on his face and was wincing and massaging his temples. "Are you ok?"**

**"Fine." He waved the question away. "I have a lead on Manny and wanted to let you know what I found out."**

**"Where is the bastard?" he ground out as he clenched his teeth.**

**"I don't have an exact location, but I know that he was in town as of two days ago. My men are searching right now but he is known to be extremely elusive." John sighed and met the flat eyes of the other man. "But one of my associates said that he spotted him scoping out Elizabeth's gallery that is still under construction. Almost like he was trying to get the floor plans. It's due to open in a month. It's almost complete, so he had a pretty eduational tour."**

**"Damn! Why didn't the workers grab him."**

**"Vinnie was closing his shop up when he saw him. My men were already gone for the day. By the time that Vinnie's men got over there, Ruiz was already gone." Rubbing his neck in frustration, John sighed heavily. "I don't think he knows about Sophie yet. Everything seems to be focused on Elizabeth."**

**"He will never lay a hand on either of them!" Jason swore as he paced across the room.**

**"By the way, you shocked me by telling Elizabeth."**

**Stopping, Jason looked over and saw the smirk on the other man's face. "She deserved to know, Zacchara. You are a part of their lives."**

**He raised his eyebrow. "It was more about proving that you could be honest, Morgan, and not keep secrets. It's fine. I knew that there was a chance that you would tell her."**

**"She is having a hard time with it."**

**"I am too," he admitted. **

**Jason heard the anger that laced his voice. "Would you still be so accepting of me being here if you were healthy, John? Would you still be willing to let Elizabeth go?"**

**"She was never mine, not in that way. Elizabeth is unique, Jason, one of the best people that I have ever been around. I may not have been rolling out the welcome mat, but I would have never interefered with your guys relationship. All I have ever wanted is her happy. If you can do that, make her happy, then I wish you the best." John grabbed his pills from the drawer and popped a couple in mouth before glancing back up. "She isn't easy to lead anyway. Elizabeth is one of the most stubborn people that I have ever met."**

**"That is an understatement," Jason agreed. **

**"Lorenzo called earlier this evening too," he commented, changing the subject. "Luis is gathering intel on you and Sonny through a source that I am sure that you will recognize. Sonny needs to deal with his ex wife. Carly is fast becoming a huge liabilty."**

**Jason's eyes narrowed. "Carly is giving info to Alcazar?"**

**"She is now," he confirmed. "You and Corinthos needs to put a stop to it. I don't know how much that she knows about your business, but she is out for blood after Luis told her that Elizabeth is Sonny's daughter and that you are the father of Sophie. From what I gather, the woman had a meltdown." He paused and watched as Jason's eyes flashed before becoming unreadable again. "Either you deal with her, or I will. I don't care that she is Michael's mother or not. That little boy would be better off without her anyway."**

**Jason stayed silent but agreed. While he would always love Michael, Carly had betrayed him again. Whether she had useful info for Alcazar or not did not really matter, the intent to cause harm to Jason's family was present. He nodded shortly before stalking out of the room.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Elizabeth grabbed the completed canvas and moved it over to the drying easle. Pulling her hair back into a messy knot, she secured it before bending down to grab a blank canvas. Hearing the footsteps behind her, she looked over her shoulder at Jason. Surprised to see him back so soon, she straightened and secured the blank canvas. "Everything ok?"**

**"It will be. Did Sophie go down easily?" He moved further into the studio and leaned against the shelves of unused tools.**

**"As soon as her head hit the pillow," she confirmed with a slight smile. "I think that you really wore her out. She usually puts up more of a fight."**

**"She is full of energy."**

**Turning her focus back to her art, she grabbed a charcoal pencil. "When are Francis and Johnny getting back?"**

**Picking up on her uneasiness, he bit back a sigh. "I'm not sure. They were going to talk to Max's father and run a couple of errands. Did you need something?"**

**"No. I just wondered if they would be here for dinner so I knew how much to make." Her eyes raised to meet his. "John said that Em, your grandmother, Reginald, and Georgie can stay there."**

**"Good. I am glad that we won't have to stretch security like we would at a hotel. I am surprised that Mac didn't have a fit about Georgie coming though."**

**She laughed. "After the fiasco with Dillon, I think he just wants her to get away for awhile and she is of age, Jason. Em said that she is thinking of spending next year abroad and she really wanted to see Italy. This was the perfect opportunity for her to get that chance before committing to the program." Reaching up for a container of different drawling pencils, she attempted to get the can that they were stored in.**

**Jason moved behind her and easily grabbed the container off the top shelve. When she turned to take it from him, he stepped closer and saw her eyes widen. "What's wrong?"**

**"N-nothing. I'm just trying to get some pieces done." She reached for the container and frowned when he moved it further away. "Jason..."**

**"Tell me why you are uncomfortable right now, Elizabeth," he said softly as he took another step closer to her. "I thought that we were finally starting to make some progress."**

**"I'm not uncomfortable," she protested. "I am just not use to have someone here all the time."**

**"You have guards around constantly."**

**"Outside the house, Jason. They don't stand in here and distract me from my work."**

**"So I am distracting you?" he asked with amusement.**

**Elizabeth smacked his arm and quickly grabbed the container from him. "You know that you are. What else would you call standing right behind me, Jason?"**

**Waiting until she had placed the can on the counter next to her, he encircled her wrist and gently turned her around to face him. He could see the wariness that had faded last night was back in her eyes. "Do you regret admitting that you missed me last night? Is that what has you on edge?"**

**Licking her lips, she shook her head. "No. I meant what I said, otherwise I wouldn't have told you."**

**"Then what is wrong?" he prodded.**

**"It's all just overwhelming. You are here in Italy with Johnny and Francis and getting to know Sophie. Your family is going to meet her. John being sick. The entire situation with Sonny and Olivia. Then add in that my life is being completely upset because of Luis and this Manny." She paused and met his eyes. "It's everything combined, Jason."**

**"We will get them, Liz. As for Grandmother and Emily, you know that they will be so excited to meet our daughter."**

**She backed away and bumped into the counter. "Everything is just upside down right now, Jason. I need some time to take everything in."**

**He pulled her closer to him and looked down at her. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Jason knew that her life had been torn apart in the last couple weeks. But Jason also knew that she was ready to pull back again. He dipped his head down and kissed her gently. When she responded after a brief hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**Breaking away for a breath, she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. His determination now was nothing that she had ever seen from him outside of his job. **

**"I called Robin earlier before I came back from John's," he said softly, catching off guard. "Her boyfriend is a neurosurgeon, supposedly a great one. She is going to ask him about looking at John's case."**

**"Really?" she breathed, amazed by his actions. **

**"I know that he is important to you and Sophie. I also know that he should at least have a chance." He looked down at her. "There is no guarantee that this friend of Robin's will find anything different, but I figured it was worth a shot."**

**Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them back. "Thank you, Jason, for at least trying. It means a lot to me. I know that it can't be easy for you that we were involved..."**

**He kissed her forehead, stopping her. "I hate it, but I know that it was in the past. I do understand, Liz."**

**Putting her head back on his chest, Elizabeth breathed in his scent. They stood together in each others arms, unaware of the time that was passing. Jason ran one of his hands over her silky hair and finally felt like he was home. Being with Elizabeth had always calmed the feeling of not belonging anywhere. When he felt her relax completely against him, he smiled in relief. It was the first time since he had seen her again that she had allowed herself to let go of everything.**

**"I do love you, Elizabeth," he whispered.**

**"I love you too," she breathed against his shirt. "But I still want to take our time, Jason. Love was never our problem, trust and honesty was."**

**"Whatever you need," he told her. "I'm not going anywhere."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

** Sonny coldly stared at the mother of his children with angry eyes. "You sold Elizabeth and took money from **_**Trevor Lansing**_**, of all people! Why, Olivia? You gave him the perfect means to harm her and me!" He shoved himself up from the chair and scowled at her. "He sold the information to Alcazar and Ruiz! **_**You **_**placed a price on our daughter's life!"**

** "It wasn't like that! You don't understand, Sonny!" she protested while backing away from the rage that was rolling off him in waves. **

** "Then what was it, Mom? How could you do this?" Dante demanded quietly with disgust lacing his voice. "She is your own flesh and blood!"**

** With tears streaming down her pale face, she started to pace. "I didn't want to place her up for adoption! Trevor threatened to kill me if I didn't!"**

** "Then why not come to me?" Sonny exploded. "I would have protected you and the kids from Lansing, Olivia. Why didn't you trust me?"**

** "I was terrified, Sonny! You were connected even back then. I didn't want to live that lifestyle! I didn't know what he had planned. I never meant for Elizabeth to be put in danger. I assumed that she would go to a good family. I had no way of knowing that she would end up with a family that resented her and that Tevor would keep tabs on her until she could be used as a weapon against you!"**

** Dante shook his head while Sonny remained unmoved by her confession. "You should have told me! I had a right to know about Dante. I especially needed to be informed about Elizabeth. You placed her in danger by keeping your secret because of my lifestyle. A life that you knew I was apart of before we ever even slept together!"**

** "He is right, Mom. You needed the support and protection that he could have offered." Dante stood and looked at her with disbelief. "I need to go. I have to process all that you have done by keeping the lies hidden." He turned serious eyes to his father. "You and Jason need to keep her and my neice safe, Sonny. Elizabeth should not even be in this situation."**

** Seeing the concern on his son's face, Sonny nodded. "Everything that we can do will be done, Dante. Your sister is in the best care that she could have. Jason will never let anyone hurt her or their daughter if he can possibly stop it."**

** "As much as I hate it, I think that we owe Zacchara too for keeping her safe all this time," Dante added relunctantly. "Alcazar could have killed her after she left. He would have without the Zacchara family stepping in."**

** "I know," Sonny admitted softly. "I was wrong for attacking him unfoundedly. He kept her alive when she was all alone." Sonny ran a hand through his short dark hair. "While she may not accept my apology or help, Jason, Corelli, and O'Brien will do everything in their powers to keep them safe, Dante." He waited until the door had closed after his son before turning back to look at Olivia. "Words cannot even express the anger that is coursing through me right now. You and Connie placed Elizabeth in danger before she was even born, Olivia."**

** "Sonny, please! I made a mistake. You did too! You turned on her and shoved her away!"**

** "I know that I fucked up!" he thundered. "And I regret it with everything in me! But I never intentionally placed her in danger! No matter what else I have done, I never turned a blind eye and allowed an innocent person to be targeted." Sonny shoved away from the desk that he was leaning against. "You need to leave before I do something that I will regret. Just get out!"**

** He watched as she bowed her head and wiped the tears from her face. When she pulled the door open and started out of it, he sighed. "Jason will be telling Elizabeth everything, Olivia."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth stood beside Jason and watched as the visitors disembarked from the private jet. Laughter bubbled forward as Emily squealed her name and caught her in a hug as Reginald slowly pushed Lila's wheelchair and Georgie walked beside it while chatting to the older woman.**

** "Oh my God! You have some major explaining to do, Liz!" Emily scolded as she pulled away and smiled gently at her friend. "You too, big brother," she added in a more serious tone as the others joined them.**

** Bending forward, Elizabeth hugged Lila and clasped her hands in hers. "It's wonderful to see you, Mrs. Quartermaine."**

** Patting the younger woman's hands, Lila offered a her a smile. "Elizabeth, dear, we are family now. You must call me Grandmother. I am so looking forward to meeting little Sophia and hearing all about her as a baby." Her wrinkled hands moved up to wipe away a stray tear from the young mother's face. "Don't fret, darling. The past is the past and you must live in the present."**

** "I just hate that you have to hear about her as a baby instead of having seen it for yourself," she murmured.**

** "Everything happens for a reason, my dear. Is the precious girl waiting at the house?"**

** Jason bent down and kissed her cheek as Elizabeth moved to hug Georgie. "She is, Grandmother. Sophie was napping when we left. I am happy that you could make it here to visit."**

** "You couldn't have kept us away," Emily informed him with a grin. "Mom, Dad, and Grandfather are demanding lots of pictures."**

** Thinking of the rest of the family caused Jason to wince. Not being on the best terms with them made it impossible for him to allow them to come and visit. Maybe once Luis and Manny were taken care of, he and Elizabeth could take Sophie to see them, but only if they showed that they were not going to react with their usual brand of craziness. He looked over and saw that Georgie was talking softly to Elizabeth and Emily while Reginald, Leo, and Collin was unloading their belongings from the luggage cart and into the limo.**

** "How are you adjusting to being a father?" Lila asked softly as she saw his eyes stray to Elizabeth and soften. It warmed her heart to see that they were working on their problems. She had always believed that Jason had let the woman go that was his soul mate and she was pleased to see that he still looked at her with the same caring and compassion that she only saw from him when he was with the youngest Webber girl.**

** His face relaxed with happiness. "It is amazing. Elizabeth has done an incredible job with our daughter. I couldn't have asked for more."**

** Georgie looked around the private airstrip and turned when Elizabeth touched her shoulder. "Emily said that you are looking forward to exploring the city. It is beautiful."**

** She brushed a lock of her golden brown hair off her forehead. "Italy has been a dream of mine for years. When Emily and Mrs. Quartermaine invited me along, I jumped at the chance." Georgie paused and then grinned. "Besides, I am looking forward to meeting your daughter. I was shocked when Emily told me about Sophie."**

** Wincing a bit, Elizabeth laughed. "I am certain that Emily was rather shocked too."**

** "But it was a happy surprise," Emily added as she slung an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Let's go meet my niece. The guys have everything loaded."**

** "Elizabeth."**

** She turned and looked over at Collin when he approached her from the other car where he he had been standing with Leo. "Is something wrong?" she asked with concern while her eyes darted around.**

** "No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to let you know that I will follow you guys back to the house but then I have an errand to take care of. Leo will stay on the grounds. Jerome will be waiting for us at the gate. I just didn't want you to worry that something was wrong."**

** Knowing that when two of John's enforcers left together that it meant something was being addressed, she bit her lip and studied him. His green eyes were unconcerned, causing her to relax a bit. "Thank you for telling me, Collin. Just be careful."**

** "Always, Lizzie. You just enjoy your company."**

** Jason watched the exchange and then helped Elizabeth into the car before settling on the seat beside her and closing the door. The ride to the estate was filled with easy chatter about Italy and he was happy that his sister and grandmother were not holding any hard feelings about not being told about Sophie sooner. He had made it clear in the multiple phone calls that Elizabeth had told him about the pregnancy in the beginning and that the fiasco with Courtney and the drugs had made it so that he didn't remember until recently.**

** "You have been living here?" Emily asked in awe as the car entered the estate's main gate. "It's beautiful, Liz."**

** "It's beyond beautiful," Georgie murmured as she saw the main house come into view.**

** "I actually have a small house down the path from here. I only stayed in the main house while I was pregnant with Sophie because of some health issues." She felt Jason tense as he understood what the health issues had been. Placing her hand on his, she linked their fingers and squeezed gently. "John has rooms set up for all of you here. My place is kind of crowded right now. My two spare rooms were taken over by Jason, Francis, and Johnny."**

** "How is Sophie doing with all the extra attention?" Georgie asked as the limo stopped at the front of the house.**

** "Considering that all the men spoil her rotten, she is eating it up," Elizabeth said with a frown at Jason. "Some people have a hard time telling her no."**

** "I'm not the only one," he protested as he opened the door and unfolded his long legs. **

** John walked outside as everyone slid out of the car and Jason and the other man helped Lila into her wheelchair. He caught sight of the two women standing and talking with Elizabeth and easily recognized Jason's sister from the pictures that he had seen. The other young woman gave him pause. Her eyes were bright with laughter as she listen to whatever Elizabeth was saying and her smile spread across her face. **

** Straightening up after placing his grandmother in her chair, Jason caught sight of John and followed his steady gaze. Seeing that he was focused on Georgie Jones, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. While she was laughing with Emily over something, he could tell that the young woman had caught Zacchara's full attention and was completely unaware of his study. When John's gaze zeroed in on him, Jason kept his face blank but inwardly chuckled. **

** "There you are," Elizabeth said, pulling John's focus to her. "John, this Lila Quartermaine, Reginald, Emily Cassidine, and Georgie Jones. Everyone, this is John Zacchara."**

** "Welcome to Italy. I hope that you all will enjoy your visit." He walked over and smiled at the group, catching Georgie's eyes with his for a second. He turned to Elizabeth. "Sophie is still asleep. She had a nightmare and it took me awhile to get her back to sleep. I'd say that she will be out for at least another hour."**

** "Your place is lovely, Mr. Zacchara," Lila informed him as they started inside. **

** "Thank you, Mrs. Quartmaine. But please call me, John. This place was my mother's pride and joy. I make sure that it is kept up to her standards because she loved it here so much."**

** Emily elbowed Elizabeth as she watched John charm her grandmother. "He is freaking gorgeous, Liz. No wonder you had no problem staying here." She wiggled her eyebrows.**

** Amused at her friend, Elizabeth shook her head. "Remember Nik, Em?"**

** "I'm married, not blind. I can still appreciate a sexy man when I see one."**

** Snorting, Johnny stepped out of the hallway and his smile grew when Emily blushed at being overheard. "Emily, Georgie."**

** Georgie laughed when the Irish man pulled her into a hug after embracing Emily. "I wondered where you and Francis had taken off to. Kelly's is lonely without you two at closing time."**

** "We miss you too, kiddo. Is any of the other guards there at night while you close?" he asked, hoping that one of them was watching over the young college student at night.**

** "Marco comes in, but he is so quiet. He is not nearly as animated as you are."**

** "He always was quiet," Elizabeth added, remembering the soft spoken guard from years ago. "He used to sit with me while I closed the diner if Francis or Johnny was unable to."**

** "I should get the luggage," Reginald stated as they all stopped in the main sitting room.**

** "It's already being brought in," John told him. He turned and looked at Jason. "Can I see you and Johnny for a minute in my office?"**

** Emily waited until they were out of the room and Reginald had left to make sure that their belongings were being taken care of. She pinched Georgie's arm to gain her attention since she had been watching John walk away with Jason and O'Brien. When Georgie scowled, she ignored her. "Ok, Liz, spill the details on tall, dark, and sexy."**

** Choking on her water, Elizabeth darted a look at Lila and saw that she looked just as curious as Emily while Georgie was also waiting or the information. "What do you want to know, Em?"**

** "Why is he still single? Is he overbearing or just picky?"**

** Uncomfortable with the question, she shifted slightly. "John is a great guy. He just hasn't found the right woman yet, I guess."**

** Lila heard the tension in her voice and decided to take pity on Elizabeth. They could always gather the information in bits as the week went on. "Emily, dear, leave poor Elizabeth alone. Besides, the young man seemed to be very nice."**

** Emily had a retort on the tip of her tongue when they all heard the footsteps approaching the open door. When Dean entered looking harassed, he stopped short at seeing the other three women with Elizabeth. Clearing his throat, he smiled politely. "Sorry to interrupt, Elizabeth, but I need to see Jerome. Do you know where he is?"**

** "He left with Collin when we arrived back. Leo is outside if you want to speak to him."**

** "Thank you. You ladies have a nice visit." He disappeared as quickly as he had entered.**

** "Who was that?"**

** Arching a brow at Emily, Georgie shook her head in amusement. "For a married woman, you are certainly nosey about the men here."**

** "I am perfectly happy with Nik. I was just wondering who all these good looking men are. You are single after all," she implied and watched as Georgie's eyes narrowed at her. "I saw you watching Zacchara when he wasn't watching you."**

** Georgie's face reddened slightly as Emily looked at her innocently. Looking over at Elizabeth, she could see the speculative gleam in her eye as she also looked at her before she turned to Emily.**

** "Did Jason explain who John Zacchara is to you, Em?" Elizabeth asked while looking nervously at Lila and trying to gauge her reaction. **

** "I am aware of who the Zacchara family is, Elizabeth. We all are. Even in PC the name Zacchara carries a lot of clout. Even Nik recognized it." **

** Relieved not to have and try explain that land mine, she relaxed against the cushion of the couch that she was sitting on with Georgie. "That was Dean. He is Sophie's primary guard. Two of mine were at the airport in the other car. They were Leo and Collin. But John has numerous guards on the property and you will see several of them this week."**

** "At least he makes sure that you and your daughter are well protected. And with Jason, Johnny, and Francis here now, I am sure that you are definitely well taken care of." Georgie caught sight of the photo sitting on the table across from them and leaned forward. Seeing Elizabeth and Sophie smiling happily at the camera while sitting on the grass with a river in the background, she looked up. "She is so beautiful, Elizabeth." She stood and handed Lila the frame and Emily peered around her shoulder to see the first glimpse of Jason's daughter.**

** "Oh, dear, she is lovely. So much like her mother."**

** "She has yours and Jason's eyes, Mrs. Quartermaine. I am afraid her personality though is all the younger version of me. You never know what is going to come out of her mouth. She says exactly what she thinks."**

** "Just like Lizzie did when she first arrived in Port Charles," Emily teased, remembering the hellion that woman sitting across from her use to be. "Grandmother is right though. She is absolutely adorable. I am sure that she has all these men here wrapped around her little finger."**

** "They are. Since Jason has been around, he is trying to make up for lost time by giving in and letting her have her way. John has always done that. He built her, her own ice skating rink for her last birthday. Claudia and Lorenzo are the same way with her. Then you add in Dean and now Johnny and Francis. It has to be reigned in some or she is going to be a nightmare," Elizabeth muttered in exasperation. "No one understands the concept of boundaries."**

** "Elizabeth, she is still young enough that she will be fine. Men tend to spoil little girls, my dear. You will have to just teach them that it needs to be in moderation," Lila told her with a wink. "And Jason will settle in. He just feels guilty because he missed so much time already. Now don't look like that. He explained everything to me. You both made mistakes, but you did what you thought was best at the time. The past is over. Don't fret over it. That will change nothing. Just move forward and take care of this wonderful child that you were blessed with."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "I have two men taking care of the informant that Manny had. After tonight his source of information on Elizabeth and our movements will be silenced," John stated coldly as he sat behind his desk. "Jerome and Collin are dealing with the problem as we speak. I should know within a couple hours the extent of what was told to Ruiz."**

** Jason listened and could hear the anger in the other man's voice. He could relate. Any traitor within their organization was dealt with the same way. "Do you think that this guy told Manny about Sophie?"**

** "Now that I know who it was, I would say so. But Manny has to know that he stands absolutely no chance of laying a hand on her. Elizabeth will eventually have to leave the grounds, but Sophie doesn't yet. And while Elizabeth's stubborn nature will cause her to fight against the increased security for herself, there is no way in hell that she will endanger Sophie. I also figure that you will be staying along with O'Brien and Corelli until this matter is taken care of permanently."**

** "I'm not leaving Italy period. As long as my family is here, I will be here."**

** "Good. O'Brien, I have another small cottage on the the other side of the pond. Since you and Francis are staying for the foreseeable future, you two are welcome to use it. I know that living with Liz and a four year old is not something that you two are use to, but you will still be on the property if anything happens."**

** Stunned at the offer, Johnny nodded. "We will take you up on that. Thank you."**

** "It's not a problem. It has been empty for a long time." John turned his shrewd eyes back to Jason. "Now, could you explain why Dr. Patrick Drake contacted my doctor stating that he needed access to my files and ordered some new scans ran."**

** Holding John's gaze and not flinching under the steady glare, Jason merely shrugged, unconcerned that the other man was not happy with his interference. "Drake is rated one of the best surgeons in the States and dates a good friend of mine. Elizabeth and my daughter care about you. I owe you for taking care of my family while I was not there. If he can save you, why not take the offered chance?"**

** "It's not that I don't to live, Morgan. I don't want to drool on myself and depend on others to take care of me. I will NOT be a hindrance to those that I love."**

** "Patrick will tell you as it is. He is cocky and arrogant, John. The man will not take the case if he cannot bring you back off that table as the same that you were before you went in. He will be honest. Just meet with him."**

** "He is arriving tomorrow for a consult," he admitted as he winced at the throbbing in his skull. "I just wish that you had warned me."**

** Relieved that he was not being as stubborn as he feared that he would be about accepting Dr. Drake's help, Jason nodded. "Good. Patrick will be straight with you about the odds. I am not saying that he can offer you a miracle, but he might be able to perform what needs to be done."**

** Leaning back in his seat as Johnny excused himself, John toyed with the pen on the desk. "Your family is welcome to stay as long as they wish. I know that they missed a lot of time with Sophie. I think that your grandmother would be delighted to have the time with her great granddaughter."**

** "Thank you. I know that it was only suppose to be for a week, but as long as Grandmother is feeling up to it, I am hoping that she will extend it for another week. With her age and the distance between us, I want her to have the most time that she can with Sophie." Jason stood before looking back at him. "By the way, you might want to remember that Georgie is here for a short visit right now." He watched John's eyes narrow. "You were watching her outside and she is a beautiful girl. It wasn't hard to see that you are interested."**

** "I will admit that she is beautiful, but don't read too much into the look. I know that I am probably going to die, Jason. I accepted that. It doesn't mean that I am dead and can't look though."**

** A half smile appeared on his face. "I think Patrick might surprise you, John. If he is coming to Italy, he thinks that is that it worth his time. I wasn't saying to stay away from Georgie, just that she is still only visiting. She will be back in Italy next year for some studying abroad. You might also want to be aware that the man that raised her is a police commissioner and her biological father is WSB."**

** "Jesus! But she must be comfortable in our world if she is here."**

** "She is actually friends with my computer tech. She is a lot like Elizabeth was. She never judges people based on what they do. She likes to know the real person and not just automatically write people off if they are involved in some less than legal affairs." He paused and rubbed his neck. "My cousin hurt her badly last year, John. From what the guys that keep an eye on her at the diner at night say, she pretty much keeps men at a distance now."**

** "Don't worry, Jason. I am not looking for a relationship. That would be a bad idea until I know that I am going to survive to my next birthday. Besides, like you already said, she will be going back in a week or two."**

** "So you don't care that she was watching you while you talked to my grandmother?" Seeing the way that the other man's eyes flashed with surprise, he laughed and nodded as John stood also. When the intercom beeped, he looked over. "What was that?"**

** "It is programmed into the room that Sophie uses. She is awake. Come on. I will show you where she is at and you take her to meet your guests. I am sure that they are anxious to see the little munchkin."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

** Lila's sharp intake of breath caused the other three woman to stop and look up at her. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Elizabeth followed her gaze to the doorway and immediately saw the source of the older woman's emotion. Jason was standing at the entrance of the room with a sleepy eyed Sophie in his arms. Their little girl was resting her head on his large shoulder as she studied the group with large eyes and chewing on her lip.**

** "Oh my! She is so beautiful, Elizabeth," Emily whispered while looking at her best friend and brother's daughter.**

** Jason walked further into the room and stood beside Lila's wheelchair. "Grandmother, this is Sophie. Sophie, this is my grandmother and your great grandmother."**

** "Hi," Sophie murmured, squeezing closer to her father.**

** "You are a beautiful young lady, Sophie. I am honored to meet you," Lila told her as she reached out to touch on of the child's little hands.**

** Immediately feeling a sensation of comfort and safety, Sophie's grin flashed wide across her face. "Thanks you." Her attention was caught by Emily who had moved to stand beside the wheelchair. "Mommy has pictures of you! You are Ems!"**

** "I am. My name is Emily. Your daddy is my brother, so I am your aunt."**

** The little girl wrinkled her forehead as she thought that over. Her curious eyes turned back to Lila as she squirmed in Jason's arms to be placed down. Once on her small feet, she scampered close to the chair. "You must be really old to have all white hair. Uncle Johnny's dad was old and he was really mean. He hurt my mommy. You aren't mean because you are old, are you?"**

** "Sophia Marie!" Elizabeth gasped in shock and embarrassment. "That was rude. Apologize now."**

** "No need, my dear. She is merely curious, as all children are." Lila met the eyes that were a mirror image of her own. "I am not mean at all, Sophie. I am so happy to meet you." Lila stored away her questions about the little girl's telling remarks. She had seen Jason tense when the young girl had mentioned that Elizabeth had been hurt and did not want to approach that topic while Sophie was around. "Your Aunt Emily and I traveled a long way to see you."  
"Daddy tolds me that you both were really nice. He said that you ares the only ones from his family that are nice."**

** Jason grimaced at the quick look that his grandmother shot his way. He had thought that Elizabeth had exaggerated Sophie's ability to say the worst things that she had heard, but it looked like she had been correct. Hearing a stifled chuckle, he shook his head at Emily. "Don't encourage her."**

** "I think it is great! You never have to wonder what she is thinking."**

** Sophie carefully climbed into Lila's lap, deciding that she liked the woman. "Mommy says that family is important, so I guess that we should keep each other. Up until Daddy came, it was only Mommy, me, Uncle Johnny, and the guys that work for him. My Aunt Claudias moved when she married Uncle Lenzo. Now she is fat with a baby and lazy because of it."**

** Elizabeth buried her face in her hands and shook her head in exasperation. Hearing Emily and Georgie snickering, she moaned lightly. "She is a brat," she hissed at the two.**

** Touching her forearm, Georgie tried to contain her large grin but was unable to pull it off completely. "She is a normal outgoing four year old, Elizabeth. She is also definitely quick witted."**

** With her short attention span in high gear because of all the new people, Sophie climbed off of Lila's lap after kissing her wrinkled cheek and wandered over to stand in front of the person that she did not know yet. "Hiya. I am Sophie. Are you family too?"  
"This is a friend of mommy's. Her name is Georgie," Elizabeth explained.**

** "Georgie is a boy name," the little imp protested, causing everyone to smile at her confusion.**

** "My real name is Georgianna, but I go by Georgie. Just like your name is Sophia, but you are called Sophie." Seeing her nod in understanding, Georgie was surprised when she threw her arms around her in a tight hug.**

** Feeling the light touch on his arm, Jason bent down to kneel beside his grandmother as Sophie chatted with Emily and Georgie. Seeing the moisture glistening in her eyes, he took her frail hand in his. "I am so happy that you are here and meeting her."  
"No more than I am. She is precious, Jason. Beautiful, bright, friendly, and certainly opinionated. I think she is perfect!"**

** Feeling eyes on her, Elizabeth turned and saw John standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold. Sophie must have felt him too because she scrambled out of Georgie's arms and rushed to him, throwing herself into his arms. **

** Easily catching her and lifting her so that she as wrapped around him, he kissed the top of her head when she settled against his chest. "Hey, brat. What do you think of your new family?"**

** "Grandmothers and Aunt Ems are really nice. I like Georgie a lot too. You aren't leaving me and Mommy now are you? I heards Jeromes say that you were leaving us," she informed him sadly as his eyes raised to look at Elizabeth's pale face and stricken eyes. **

** Heartbroken that she thought that he would abandon them, John kissed her. "Sophie, you are my family too, baby girl. You always have been," he murmured so that no one else in the room could hear what he was saying. "I will never leave you if I can stop it from happening. You are stuck with me, kiddo."**

** "Goods. I loves you lot, Uncle Johnny!"**

** "I love you too, squirt." He say her back on her feet and she rushed off to Jason's side. John looked over at Elizabeth and saw that she was watching him steadily. "I have some things to take care of with Collin and Jerome. I will be back later on. Can you make sure that everyone is settled in and had everything that they need?"**

** "Absolutely. You be careful."**

** He flashed a cocky grin. "Of course. It was nice to meet all of you." His eyes lingered on Georgie before he swept a look at everyone else. "Make yourself at home and just ask any of the staff if you need anything else."**

** Jason stood and followed him out of the room and Emily shot Georgie a telling look and winked. "Mmm, someone is interested," she said softly after looking at Sophie to see that she was talking Lila's ear off.**

** Elizabeth thought about it and decided that she liked the idea. Georgie saw her thinking and elbowed her sharply in the side. "Don't even start," she hissed in a whisper. "I am going home in a week."**

** Her face a picture of innocence, Elizabeth nodded. "I know. But you are planning on coming back for a year of abroad courses. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Emily, Georgie, and Elizabeth walked along the path to the pond with Leo and Johnny following at a distance so they could have some privacy. Jason, Lila, and Reginald had stayed behind at the house to get Lila settled into her room. "It's no wonder that you stayed here. It's so peaceful," Georgie commented as they stopped at the bench that overlooked the pond.**

** "This was always my favorite spot to come and think. John put the bench in because I would come here and sit on the ground to think." Elizabeth sat on the bench and patted the empty space on each side of her. "I am so happy that you both could make the trip."**

** "Wouldn't have missed meeting my niece for anything. Nik was disappointed that he couldn't get away because of Helena." Emily rolled her eyes. "That woman is always up to something."**

** Remembering her own run ins with the ice queen, Elizabeth shuddered. "She is definitely a piece if work."**

** "How are you dealing with Jason being back in the picture after all these years?"**

** Pondering Georgie's question, Elizabeth smiled. "It was hard at first. But we are doing better now. We finally talked about the past. While it still hurts, at least I now understand exactly what happened."**

** "Yeah. The freaking blond bimbos struck with their usual brand of finesse," Emily snarked. "Carly and Courtney are something else."**

** Eyes wide, Georgie laughed. "I would have loved to have seen you snap Carly's wrist. I just had to have classes that day. The staff at the diner all thought it was the best thing ever."**

** "I bet Bobbie didn't."**

** "She actually didn't say much of anything," Emily confided. "I think that Carly has been pushing her luck with Bobbie. Especially since she spends little to no time with Michael." Stopping when she saw the man that had just joined Johnny and Leo. She jumped up and pounced on the older blond. "Francis! I've missed you!"**

** "Geez, Em, I haven't been gone that long," he teased as he hugged her. He caught sight of Georgie and smiled. "Hey, kid! So what do you two think of Lizzie's little mini me?"**

** "I think that is exactly what she is. She looks and acts like Lizzie did in high school."**

** "Shut up, Em. I was never that bad."**

** "Uh huh," she taunted good naturedly. "I am glad that she has your outgoing personality instead of Jason's shut off one."**

** Seeing the guard that had been at the airstrip arriving and joining Leo, Georgie looked over at the woman sitting beside her. "Uh, why are the guards so heavy on the property, Elizabeth? I wouldn't have figured that John had this place locked like Fort Knox."**

** Brushing a strand of hair off her face, she sighed. "It is just precaution. There has been some issues lately. John is being a bit overprotective. Just like Jason." **

** "I think that it is called smart," Johnny quipped.**

** "Shut up, O'Brien. You are all taking the issue of Luis and Manny to extremes. The property is heavily secured."**

** Collin thought over all that they had learned from the snitch that Manny had been getting his information from. Security was about to change drastically on the estate, but he was not going to be the one telling Elizabeth that if she was already being stubborn. He winced at the idea of her digging her heels in on one of her independent streaks that she sometimes had. Hopefully having company would keep her subdued for now. His eyes strayed the beautiful younger woman that was laughing at something that Francis had said. He turned and looked at Leo questioningly when he cleared his throat.**

** "I wouldn't even think of approaching that one," Leo warned his friend with a wide smile. "Zacchara looks at her like he did Liz years ago. The attraction is both ways if the conversation that overheard on the walk here is anything to go by."**

** After a pause, Collin smirked. "Good. John needs something to fight for." He watched as the younger woman smacked O'Brien and rolled her eyes playfully. "This could definitely change things if he takes the chance. I always though Liz was the one for him, but after seeing her and Morgan, I can tell that he was right to step back. Those two are headed back together slowly, but it will happen."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Looking in on his daughter, Jason's eyes softened as he saw that she was already asleep. The days events of meeting Lila, Emily, and Georgie had tuckered the little rambunctious girl out. Feeling Elizabeth move up behind him, he turned and intertwined their hands, leading her back to the quiet living room before either of the spoke.**

** "I think all the excitement wore her out," she commented as she sat on the couch.**

** "Grandmother was so excited to meet her. I am happy that she got the chance."**

** "She should have known her the whole time," Elizabeth said sadly. "I am so sorry, Jason. You all lost so much time."**

** He brought her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Elizabeth, don't do this. You aren't to blame. We both made mistakes. All that matters is that we do what is best for Sophie now." He brushed a tear from her cheek. "No one blames you. It was a combination of everything going on."**

** "I know that in my head, but my heart aches at all the missed milestones, Jason."**

** "I'm here now, and that is what matters," he said with conviction. His eyes turned serious as he thought over his conversation with Sonny. "I know why Olivia gave you up at birth. Do you want to know?"**

** "I guess," she muttered softly.**

** "She was threatened by an enemy of Sonny's. Instead of going to Sonny for protection, she took the money and gave you up. Trevor Lansing then kept track of you for years. He sold the information of who you was to Luis and Manny. They see you as the weakness to be used against Sonny," he said flatly.**

** Considering what she had just learned, she shook her head. "She still was wrong, Jason. A mother does not just give up a child, especially if they know that they are placing them in danger."**

** "I agree. So does Sonny. He is extremely angry with her right now. Dante also knows and is disgusted at her actions." He rubbed his fingers over the back of her hand soothingly. "Sonny also apologized to John today for attacking him at the house that day. He realizes that John kept you and Sophie safe all these years from our enemies."**

** "Maybe Sonny can make progress," she admitted, seeing the look in his eyes. "Let me think it over, Jason. I promise to think about it. There is too much hurt there to push away over night, but I do think that he deserves a chance if he can see that John is not the enemy that he thought. I also keep thinking about what you said about Carly not giving him his meds. Not everything was his fault."**

** Kissing her temple, he was relieved that Elizabeth was letting go of some the anger and resentment that she had been holding so tightly to. "Um, Patrick Drake is arriving tomorrow to see John."**

** Tensing at the mention, no matter how subtle, of John being ill, she rested her head against the back of the couch. "I only hope that he gives him a reason to hold out hope. I don't think I can take it if he dies, Jason. He is a part of mine and Sophie's lives."**

** "I know, baby. He agreed to see Patrick and get a second opinion. That is a start, at least." He winked at her as a grin lit his normally serious face. "Also, Em bringing Georgie might have been a good thing too."**

** Elizabeth's lips turned upward. "You saw it too, huh?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Restless and unable to sleep, Georgie peeked into Emily's room, hoping to catch her friend still up. Seeing that she was already fast asleep, she gently closed the door and wandered the hall to the back patio. Needing fresh air to help quiet her mind, she curled up on the glider and closed her eyes, enjoying the light breeze that ruffled her hair.**

** The flight and then arriving in Italy had left her antsy and unable to sleep. Georgie had always had trouble shutting her mind off and relaxing, so he was not surprised that being a new place left her unsettled. She was also anxious to explore the new place. Italy had been a dream for her to visit since she was little and first read of it.**

** Hearing someone approaching, her eyes popped open and she saw John stop when he saw her sitting on the patio. Immediately feeling her heart beat increase, she shifted self consciously. "Um, sorry. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air."**

** "It's no problem, Georgie. I want you to make yourself comfortable here." He walked up onto the patio and looked out at the darkened yard. "Everyone else asleep?"**

** "Yeah. Emily was passed out and Mrs. Quartermaine retired hours ago. Could you not sleep either?"**

** He ran rubbed a hand over his face. "I just got back from a meeting and took a walk to relax." He studied her as she nodded. The instant pull that he felt for the younger woman shocked and intrigued him. With her toned figure, large expressive eyes, and easy grace that she carried herself with, John knew why he was physically attracted. It was the emotional connection that he felt that had thrown him. She was a stranger, but it felt like they had known one another for years. "Jason said that you are planning on studying in Italy next year. Are you looking forward to that?"**

** Her eyes took on a far away look as she nodded. "Yes, but especially now. What I have seen is absolutely amazing."**

** Sitting beside her on the glider, he stretched his long legs out. "This was always my favorite house that my father had. There is just something about being here."**

** "You have other houses?" she asked in amazement.**

** "Not anymore. I sold them all except for the one that my sister and her husband live in after my father died." He saw her eyes soften in compassion and shook his head. "It's fine, Georgie. My father was not a nice man and no one misses him."**

** The comment reminded of her Sophie's earlier remark, but she stayed quiet. She could tell that his father was not a happy conversation topic for him. Licking her dry lips, she uncurled her feet from under her and started to stand.**

** John reached over and laid a hand on her arm, causing her to pause. The instant he touched her, he felt as though the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Seeing her eyes widen and the stunned expression on her face, he had to wonder if she felt the pull that he did. "I am heading into town tomorrow for an appointment. If you'd like to, you could go with me and explore the shops. I know that you must want to explore some."**

** She crinkled her nose as she thought over the offer. Being alone with him for just a short time made her nervous because of how aware she was of him when he was near, but she really wanted to explore. "Um, ok."**

** "You'll need someone with you. Do you want to ask O'Brien or Corelli since you know them? Or I can assign you a guard."**

** "I'll be fine, John. No guards needed just for me."**

** Shaking his head, he stood and pulled her to her feet. "I'm afraid that it is necessary. Just trust me. Emily will needs guards if she leave too at anytime. You are staying at my house and traveled with Jason's family here, Georgie." When she opened her mouth to protest, he placed a finger against her lips.**

** Georgie instantly stilled as her lips tingled as his fingers brushed over them. Her eyes widened and she saw his narrow before he took a step away. "Um, I'll ask Francis," she murmured to end the tension charged silence.**

** "Good." The two made their way inside and he watched as she headed toward her room after a quick goodnight. When she closed the door to her room after one last long look back at him, John released a breath and rubbed his neck. Something about Georgie Jones tugged at him. He was beginning to think that he needed to know if Patrick Drake was the miracle worker that everyone claimed that the renowned surgeon was. Maybe surgery wasn't such a bad thing, he thought with a light back in his eyes that had been missing for quiet some time.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry about the delay again. I have been fightig with my son's school for the past week. Their aids and teachers are giving me fits over my austic son. If they can't handle him, they shouldn't be working with my baby boy! I hate ignorant people that think all special need kids are the same!

Please enjoy and review! I look forward to hearing what you think. Also, this chapter is kind of short...next one has a lot packed into it and the action will start to heat up.

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Georgie, we are going to have to head back soon. Zacchara will be leaving his office within the next hour."**

** Glancing over at Francis, she offered him a carefree smile. "It is just so beautiful here, Frannie. No wonder that Elizabeth never wanted to come home. Italy has a charm that Port Charles is seriously lacking."**

** The older man laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led through the busy streets back to the Zacchara offices. He had expected to be dragged into all the shopping centers that the town offered, but Georgie instead had wanted to see the historical sights. Francis was surprised that he had enjoyed the educational tour that she had insisted that they take. "We can always see more sights before you take off. Emily might enjoy the sight seeing too."**

** "I wanted her to have time with Elizabeth and Sophie, to get to know Liz again. It was really nice of Mrs. Quartermaine and Em to invite me along, but I don't really remember Elizabeth that well. When she left PC I was still a young teenager and we only ran into each other at Kelly's when she was working." Georgie licked her lips. "She is still the same sweet person that I remember. But you can tell that the five years has matured her so much."**

** "I know what you mean," he confided as they entered the elevator that would take them up to John's office. "Liz is a mom now, a great one. Her life is still somewhat of a mystery to me to after she left. However, she is still the same sweet person that she always was."**

** Georgie stepped off the elevator and stopped, staring in disbelief at the small brunette sitting in a chair and reading a magazine. "Robin? What are you doing here?"**

** Robin Scorpio glanced up and squealed as she rushed over to embrace first Georgie and then Francis. "Hey! Mac said that you had left for Italy with Emily and Lila. I didn't know if I would get a chance to see you while we were here."**

** "Why on earth are you in Italy though?"**

** Dropping her eyes, Robin bit her lip. Glancing over at a silent Francis, she saw that he looked just as uneasy as she felt. "Um, Patrick was called over for a consult on a case. I came with him becauase of the protocols that I am working on will be needed if he does the procedure." Quickly pulling her cousin toward the group of chairs that she had just left, Robin pulled her into a chair. "What do you think of Italy? It's gorgeous, isn't it!"**

** Still confused about Robin and Patrick's presence, Georgie nodded. "It is. Frannie took me exploring the sights."**

** "Much better than ever going anywhere with Brenda," he muttered with chuckle.**

** "Yeah, well, Georgie hates to shop! You and OB are safe if you take her into town," Robin teased, knowing how much both guards hated to go shopping. "Where is Johnny?"**

** "He is back at the house with Liz and Jason. He was afraid that coming when mean a trip to the mall."**

** "Hey," Georgie pouted playfully. "Is that why he refused to come and was laughing when we left this morning?"  
"Uh huh. After years of guarding Brenda, all of us hate the mall."**

** Hearing the door to the office open, they all looked up. Patrick looked just as shocked as John to see Georgie in the lobby talking with Robin. "Hey, kiddo!"**

** Standing and hugging him, Georgie pulled back and studied his eyes. She could see that Patrick had been in a serious meeting from the expression on his face. She turned and looked back at the door where John was leaning against the frame looking relaxed but curious.**

** Robin stood and studied the man that Jason had called her over. John Zacchara was a handsome man with a killer smile that he was currently flashing at her young cousin. With his dark hair and eyes, muscular build, and the confidence that he held himself with, she could definitely see the attractiveness. **

** "Hello. You must Dr. Scorpio. I have heard a lot about you."**

** She shook his outstretched hand as he walked further into the room. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Patrick give a slight nod. "It is a pleasure, Mr. Zacchara."**

** "John, please. I take it that you know Georgie and Francis?"  
"Um, we are cousins and were both raised by our uncle," Georgie informed him, still feeling like there was something that she was missing. Her intelligent eyes focused on John and she inwardly cursed. She could see the tension lines around his eyes and that he was pale. His brown eyes were swimming with pain that he was trying hard to contain. **

** Patrick moved forward and shook John's hand once again. "I will see you on Monday. Remember, call me if anything changes before then. We can move it up if we need to."**

** "Thank you again, Dr. Drake."**

** "No problem. I always enjoy a challenge."**

** Francis watched as Georgie's eyes widened before she blinked back the emotions that had been expressed for a split second. He caught John's eye and saw that he looked less than thrilled that his company had ran into one another in the lobby of his building. He quickly made a decision and backed toward the stairs. "I have to go, Zacchara. Make sure that Georgie gets back safely for me. See ya!"**

** They both watched as the guard took off into the stairwell before looking at one another again. John watched Georgie's eyes narrow as she looked back at him. "Well, I guess that would give you time to explain why my cousin's neurosurgeon boyfriend was in your office," she quipped as she walked past him into the large room.**

** Closing the door after them, he almost smiled. The meek and mild woman that he had met yesterday certainly had fire when she chose to show it. Her brown eyes were determined as she sat in the chair and looked back at him. "Well, John?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Watching as Jason carried Sophie up to the main house to see their Grandmother, Emily turned and to see Elizabeth also watching her small daughter disappear from sight. "I still cannot believe that he forgot that you told him that you were pregnant. You must have been so hurt, Liz."**

** "I was," she agreed softly as she sat on the couch. "But we have talked, and while I still regret all the time that he and your family has missed, I know that it was not his fault. Those two blond bitches really did a number on all of our lives."**

** Emily wandered the living room looking at different snapshots that her friend had framed and sitting on tables. "When Jason called, I was so upset. I was also hurt that you had not told me, but Nik made me see that you had been scared and protecting your family."**

** "Oh, Em. It was never about you. I didn't know everything at that time. I was already staying on John's property. I figured that Jason would fight me over that alone. I am sorry that I hurt you."**

** Waving her hand, Emily smiled sadly. "I know that now. Until Jason could explain everything, you had every right to be concerned about what woud happen. I just hate that Carly and Courtney did so much damage."**

** "Me and you both."**

** Stopping in front of a picture, she picked up the frame and her eyes widened as she looked back over at her friend quickly. "You have another child? You are pregnant in this picture."**

** Elizabeth's eyes glistened as tears filled them, but she blinked to keep from letting them fall. "Um, I was pregnant last year. Gavin didn't make it though."**

** "Was he John's?"**

** The soft question filled with understanding caused Elizabeth to nod slightly. "Yes. We were together for awhile until it became clear that we were better off as friends." **

** "Wow. Did Jase freak out?" Emily paused as she thought about how that sounded. "Not that he had any room to talk when he is the one that married Courtney."**

** Sighing, Elizabeth stood and paced. "Jason does know. He had a hard time accepting that we are only friends now, but he understands. John is my family. He always will be. Nothing will change that. Jason knows that he is important to me and Sophie. He and Claudia were there when no one else was. They saved me."**

** "I'm sure that Sonny is having a harder time of accepting that."**

** "Yeah, well, Sonny being my father is the whole reason that I ended up here to begin with. He can thank his numerous enemies for that." Softly telling Emily about the the past from the time that she had boarded the plane leaving for Paris to the present, Elizabeth watched as her friend sat wide eyed and listening to the tale.**

** "Damn!" Emily whistled. "They do owe John. Without him and Claudia, you would have been dead when Alcazar's men attcked in Rome." She brushed a stray hair of her face. "Are you and Jason working things out?"**

** "Slowly, but we are trying," Elizabeth confessed with a soft smile. "Having him back, it made me realize that I never stopped loving him. I was just so hurt."**

** "And tall, dark, and handsome? Where does John fit into this? I think that he is attracted to Georgie? Does that bother you?"  
Elizabeth smirked. "Not at all. I want John happy. If Patrick can save him and Georgie and him can make each other happy, I hope that he reaches for it all. I hurt him without meaning to, Em. He is the one that knew all along that I still loved Jason, but I was fighting it so hard. And what I remember of Georgie, she is a great person. I just want him to have a chance at a life, one where he is happy."**

** "She is a good person," Emily said softly as she thought about the hell that her cousin had put the younger woman through. "Dillon burned her bad though. She may not take the chance."**

** Eyes bright with amusement, Elizabeth stood and pulled Emily to her feet. "One thing that John Zacchara can be is very determined. Besides, that is between them. Let's go visit with your grandmother. I want to see her and Sophie."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Manny looked down at the dead body of Luis Alcazar and spat on the man. When he had heard the other man speak of killing the Webber woman, he had taken him out without a second thought. No one was going to harm that woman. He was amused knowing that he had ended that specific threat when no one else had been able to over the last few years.**

** Every since he had saw her in Port Charles, he had thought of nothing else. She was not just a way to control Corinthos-Morgan and the Zacchara Organizations, she was meant to be his. No one would stop him from taking the elegant Elizabeth away from the hell that she had endured because of the three men in her life. Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos, and John Zacchara should have taken better care of the woman if they all cared so much about her.**

** When his phone rang, he looked at the display and smiled sinisterly. "Everything set up?" he demanded as he answered.**

** "Yes, sir. Our inside man will make sure that our opening tomorrow will go off without a hitch."**

** "It better," he warned before hanging up, effectively ending the call. By this time tomorrow evening, he would have what he wanted most, Elizabeth Webber. Given enough time and drugs, she would never even remember the hell that she had been through since meeting Corinthos and Morgan. It was too bad that his plan did not allow for him bring her daughter. He knew that she loved her child. But he could not take the chance. When he reigned hell down at the Zacchara estate tomorrow, the fake attempt on young Sophia would give his men the opprotunity to grab Miss Webber without much of a fight, especially since one of her very own guards was doing the kidnapping.**

** Manny laughed as he checked with his pilot to make sure that the plane was ready to leave tomorrow evening. He couldn't wait to get out of Italy. It was time to go home.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The house was silent when he entered through the patio doors. Looking in the kitchen and living room, he made his way back to the studio and saw her lost in thought as she painted. Her hips swayed to a beat that only she could hear. Leaning against the wall, he watched as her, taking in the happiness that she seemed to glowing with.**

**"I take it that you are happy that Grandmother and everyone made the trip?"**

**Startled, Elizabeth jumped and she frowned at him. "Jason, you have to stop sneaking up on me! Make some noise to let me know that you are here."**

**Chuckling, he moved into the room and wrapped his arms around her. "It was nice that you let Grandmother and Emily spend the evening with Sophie. Thank you."**

**"They deserve the time alone with her and Sophie was excited." She leaned against him and relaxed in his embrace. The security that she had always felt when with him caused her to smile. They had never lost that connection. "What are you doing this evening? I figured that you would be at the main house with your family."**

**"Naw. I wanted to spend some time with you. Johnny is staying with Sophie, along with Dean. They are fine by themselves."**

**She tilted her head back and saw the uncertainly in his eyes. "And what are you wanting to do? I thought that I was grounded to the property."**

**Shaking his head at her outlook on the safety measures that was needed right now, he sighed. "It's not like that, Elizabeth. You are safer here until we can get Ruiz and Alcazar taken care of."**

**"I know. I just feel like I am being punished because they are insane."**

**He stroked her cheek, understanding that she hated to be told what to do. Her independent nature was one of the things that he had always loved and admired about her, even when he wished that she was not so stubborn. "Well, I was thinking that we could have a nice meal, just us."**

**Thinking it over, she nodded. "Alright. But what about Frannie and Johnny? They usually eat with us."**

**"They are big boys, Elizabeth. They can fend for themselves for one night." His hand moved up to cup her chin. "You are so beautiful. I can't believe that I ever let you walk away," he muttered before capturing her lips with his.**

**Immediately returning the kiss, Elizabeth opened her mouth when his tongue swept across hers. As the intesity deepened, she encircled his neck and pulled him closer. Spending the last couple days with him and actually letting her guard down, she realized that all the hurt was in the past, and that she needed to live in the present. Holding onto the pain was accomplishing nothing except for making them both miserable.**

**Jason groaned and cupped her rear, lifting her up. He broke the kiss when she wrapped her legs around him and looked into her glazed over eyes. Seeing the want that he felt mirrored in her eyes, Jason paused before nipping playfully at her ear lobe. "Elizabeth, we are going to have to stop of you want to."**

**She tightened her arms around his neck. "I don't want to stop, Jason. I missed you so much."**

**The admission caused his heart rate to increase as he crushed his lips back down to hers hungrily. He sat her on the work table that was behind her and his hands roamed around to cup her full breasts. When she moaned and arched into his touch, he quickly pulled her shirt open, the buttons scattering to the floor in his haste. "God, baby. Are you sure?" he breathed against her neck, wanting to make sure that she would not regret what was about to happen.**

**Pulling back and meeting his eyes, she gave him a sassy wink. "Absolutely. I want you, Jason. Now."**

**Sweeping her up into his arms, he gave no second chance for a protest as he started toward her bedroom. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Why would you even put the surgery off to begin with, John? If Jason had not called Robin, you would not be receiving this second chance!"**

**Watching as Georgie paced in the office at the house, John hid his smile. The firey brunette was definitely something else when riled up. She had lectured him all the way back to the house after the stunned silence had worn off. "Georgie, things were complicated. I can't really explain everything, but Dr. Drake is here now. I am consenting to the procedure, and going to give it a shot. That is all I can do now."**

**"How can you be so calm?"**

**"I've known for a while now that I was going to die. Hearing that there is a slim chance that I could pull through with no lasting side effects, I refuse to get my hopes up. I am prepared either way that this may end."**

**The complete lack of faith in his voice caused her to drop into the chair across from him. "You must be scared."**

**His eyebrows winged up as he considered her words. "Death is a part of the life that I live. It is always a possibility. I grew up accepting that. I am more worried about leaving my family. Claudia, Elizabeth, and Sophie will be taken care of financially, but I worry about their emotional well being. I know that my sister will lean and depend on Lorenzo. She was raised just like I was, so she will be sad, but move forward. I hope that Elizabeth will allow Jason to be her rock if something happens that I don't make it. And little Soph, well, she is so young that I know that she will be fine. The business will guarantee all of their safety."**

**She thought about his statement and met his unwavering gaze. "You have truley given up."**

**Shaking his head, he stood and looked out the window. "I had at one point. Now, I want a second chance. I am hoping that your cousin's boyfriend can work that miracle that he is so renouned for."**

**Georgie studied his back and could see that he was tense. The day had to have been hard on him. She did not know how he had dealt with the idea of no hope. It would kill her to think that she was dying with no options available to save herself. To suddenly have a slight ray of hope, she could understand why he was hesitant to latch on to it. But Georgie also knew that having a reason to think positive was important. "You have to believe, John. Patrick is the best. He wouldn't take the case if he thought that he could not pull you through the operation."**

**"I want to," he admitted as he looked back at her. "I am not ready to let go, Georgie."**

**Without thinking, she stood and moved over to him, hugging him. She felt him stiffen before returning the embrace. "You will be fine," she whispered.**

**Running a hand over her back, he closed his eyes, praying that she was right. She may not realize it yet, but something was between them that John needed to explore. He refused to approach the building attraction until after the surgery. It wasn't fair to place her in that position. But John had ever intention of exploring what he felt for the young woman in his arms after he recovered. He knew that she felt the pull too, but did not think that she fully understand what was developing between them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"We have a major problem!" Jerome snapped at John as he entered the room where everyone was gathered for breakfast.**

**Immediately standing, he motioned the man back into the hall. He noted that Jason, Johnny, and Francis quickly followed them into the hall. "What?" he demaded after shutting the door to the dining room.**

**"Seven of our guards were taken out. At radio call check, they never answered. I found them dead. Gunshot wounds to the head, all of them." Jerome saw John's eyes harden before going flat. "It looks like they have been dead for at least an hour, if not more."**

**"Fuck! That means that they are on the property and could be anywhere."**

**Jason's fists curled as he listened. "It has to be Ruiz or Alcazar."**

**"Luis Alcazar was found about an hour ago. Shot in the head," Jerome informed them without emotion. "It looks like Ruiz is making his move."**

**"Get everyone into the panic rooms that are set up in the basement," he snapped as he turned to look at Jason. "The rooms are set up so that after the code is entered, no one can get in from the outside unless the master code is entered from the inside. They will all be safe there while we search the grounds."**

**"Someone has to stay with them. Francis and Johnny can stay," Jason declared.**

**"Fine." He entered the dining room to see everyone standing, except for Lila who looked at them in concern from her chair. John's eyes briefly caught Georgie's before he turned and focused on Elizabeth. "You have to go to the panic rooms. Corelli and O'Brien will be with you." He saw Sophie wrapped in Emily's embrace with her head buried in her shoulder. John quickly pulled his gun from behind his back. Handing it Elizabeth, he saw that her eyes were large with fear, but that she was hanging in there. "React first, question later. Like I taught you. Remember?"**

**Jason wanted to protest but knew that Zacchara had to have taught Elizabeth how to fire a gun. The manuever that she had used to snap Carly's wrist showed that he had taught her self defense as well. His eyes widened though when he saw Georgie taking Francis' extra gun. "Francis."**

**The older man shook his head. "Mac raised her, Jason. I have seen Georgie at the range for years. She is a spot on shot."**

**Smirking, Georgie placd the gun out of sight as Sophie wiggled against Emily's arms. "I can handle it," she reassured Jason and John, amused that they both looked shocked.**

**When Dean reached to take Sophie from Emily, the little girl snuggled into the arms of her guard that had been with her since her birth. She may not have understood everything, but the little girl sensed that something was wrong.**

**Pulling Elizabeth over to him, Jason kissed her, wishing that they did not need to seperate. But there was no way that he was sending Zacchara and his men out alone to look for the threat to his family, especially with John having a time bomb in his head. "Be careful and listen to the guys. I love you."**

**Caressing his face, she smiled nervously. "I love you too. **_**You**_** be careful." She pulled away and touched John's shoulder. "Come back safely."**

**Waiting until the woman had left the room with Reginald pushing Lila's chair and Johnny and Francis following, John turned and walked to his office without a word. Keying in a code into the panel that has hiden behind the painting, an opening slid open and Jason whistled at the variety of weapons that was hidden there. "Help yourself, Morgan. Manny made a huge mistake by coming back on my property. I want him dead."**

**The two men exited the room and headed quickly toward the guards that were gathered and waiting for orders outside. John stood on the steps and looked at the men. "I want this bastard dead. I don't care how, just make it happens. Any method necessary."**

**Spreading across the massive amount of property, Jason followed John as they rushed toward Elizabeth's house. "You think that he is here? At her house?"**

**"I don't know, Jason. But he is after her, so it makes sense."**

**As they stepped onto the patio, a large explosion threw them backward with the force of the blast. Lifting his aching head and swiping the blood from his vision, Jason looked over at John and cursed as he saw that he was not moving.**

**"Zacchara! John, can you hear me? Zacchara, damn it, answer me!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Approaching the panic rooms that were built into the basement, Elizabeth paused and reached for Sophie after making sure that Lila was holding up okay. The older woman looked back and smiled reassuringly with a nod of her head. "I'll take her, Dean."**

**Pulling the gun from his waistband, Dean shook his head, causing everyone to stop. Francis and Johnny froze, torn on what to do. There was no way that they could react because Sophie was in his arms and any shot taken at him may hit the little girl.**

**"I can't do that, Liz." He licked his lips nervously. "I'm sorry, more than you can possibly imagine. I have to take her with me."**

**"No!" Elizabeth stepped forward, fear making her shake. She fought against Johnny's arms as he grabbed her and quickly removed the gun that John had given her. There was no way that Elizabeth was thinking clear enough to have control of the firearm. "Dean, what are you doing? Sophie is an innocent. My baby!"**

**The dark haired guard sighed as he tightened his hold on the little girl that he had watched grow up from an infant. The trust that she had always had for him was making her rest quietly in his arms, not understanding the danger that was unfolding. "I have to, Liz. Manny will kill my sister if I don't do this. Go in the room and lock yourself in. Otherwise, you won't like what happens."**

**Gasping and struggling against the tears that were choking her vision, Elizabeth shook her head. "Take me instead. I am who he is really after. Sophie is a baby. Dean, please!"**

**Francis stepped forward from where he had been standing in front of Emily, Lila, and Georgie. "No way, Lizbits! He can't get off the grounds anyway. The compound is locked down."**

**Dean flashed a wicked smile. "Do you really think that Ruiz is that stupid? Trust me, I will make it out of here. Besides, do you honestly think that Morgan or Zacchara will take a shot at me with this little beauty in my possession?"**

**Knowing that he was right, that he would make it off the property with her daughter, Elizabeth lunged forward. Johnny's arms tightened in reflex as he brought her back against his body. "Stop it now, Liz! He is not leaving this house."**

**Finally catching on that something was terribly wrong with the adults around her, Sophie looked up and saw the tears on her mother's and Emily's face. "Momma," she whispered, starting to squirm in Dean's hold.**

**Everyone was holding their breath as Sophie started to kick. Georgie heard a click and immediately caught Francis' stricken eyes as she shoved Emily to the ground. Following suit, Reginald shielded Lila as a blast sounded inside the panic room. The force of the impact of the bomb exploded throughout the hallway, causing everyone to drop to the ground. Dean released his hold on Sophie and shoved her at the two woman huddled together. Quickly lifting the unconscious Elizabeth, he looked back quickly to see that O'Brien was out cold and that Corelli was struggling to sit up.**

**"It was never the kid," he laughed. "It was Liz. I just needed to keep you all away." Seeing Georgie raise the gun that she had placed in her pants, he shook his head and placed his own weapon to Elizabeth's temple. "If you even attempt it, Miss Jones, she will die here and now. Think carefully. Do you really want her to die in front of her daughter?"**

**Knowing that he was right and hating it, Georgie lowered the glock and scooped the terrified Sophie into her arms. Her own tears tracked down her pale face as the man suddenly kicked Francis in the head, knocking the guard out, leaving only the woman, Sophie, and Reginald alone.**

**"Tell Zacchara and Morgan that Manny will kill them if they follow. If they survive the next blast, that is," he taunted before slipping down the hallway with a still Elizabeth cradled in his arms.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** Georgie quickly checked on Lila and seeing that her and Reginald were unharmed by the explosion, she eased Sophie onto the older woman's lap. Hearing the little girl sniffle and whine for her mother tore at her heart. Lila's wrinkled hands smoothed over her long tresses as she murmured nonsense to her great granddaughter.**

** Hurrying back to where Emily was looking over Francis and Johnny, she knelt down and saw that Emily's eyes were filled with tears. "Are they going to be ok, Em?"**

** Running her sleeve over her eyes, Emily raised her face to look at the younger woman. "Johnny is starting to stir already. Francis took a really hard knock to the head, but I think that he will be fine."**

** "Good." She looked back and saw that Lila was cuddling Sophie close as the little girl started to cry herself to sleep, the noise level of her tears finally falling to silence with a whimper. "We have to get to Jason and John and tell them that Elizabeth was taken."**

** Reaching out and clasping her arm as she stood, Emily raised herself to her feet. "Johnny should wake soon. He will freak if you are gone too, Georgie."**

** "Em, we can't wait. Time is our enemy right now. If he gets off John's property, they may never find Elizabeth."**

** "She is right, dear," Lila interrupted. Her own voice wavered as she swallowed. "I hate sending Georgianna off too, but she is the one that can handle the gun right now. You take care of the guards, Emily."**

** Knowing that arguing with her grandmother was impossible, Emily hugged Georgie tightly. "Be careful. Who knows what is going on out there."**

** "I will," she promised. Bending over, she grabbed the gun off the cement floor that John hand given Elizabeth and handed it to Reginald. "Can you use this if you have to?"**

** The butler nodded. "Yes, Miss Jones. I just hope that one of those men wake up before I would have to."**

** "Me too." Georgie flashed Lila a small half smile before taking off down the hall. **

** Checking on the two unconscious men again, Emily glanced as Sophie. "Is she hurt?"**

** Lila shook her head. "Not physically, dear. Emotionally, I'd say that she is devasted. She cried herself to sleep calling for Elizabeth."**

** Worry and fear curled in Emily's stomach. "I just hope that Jason and John can reach her before they get too far." A low groan caused everyone to look over at Johnny as his eyes slid open.**

** Bolting to a sitting position, he immediately cursed as his vision swam and his stomach lurched. Focusing on the people there, his green eyes widened as Emily helped him stand. "Where is Liz, Georgie, and Dean? What happened?"**

** When Emily only looked down, Lila sighed. "That man took off with Elizabeth after she was knocked out by the same explosion that took you out. Francis was knocked out as he struggled to regain his bearings."**

** Knowing that he had to find her, his head snapped up at the lack of mention of the younger Jones girl. "Georgie?"  
"She tried to keep that Dean here, but he threatened to shoot Miss Webber. She left a couple minutes ago to try and find Mr. Morgan and Mr. Zacchara to warn them of what had taken place." Reginald backed up as he watched Johnny's eyes go flat and lethal. "She took her gun with her. I have Miss Webber's."**

** "I have to go after them." He looked over at Emily as she checked on Francis again. "Keep him here if he wakes up. I am going after Liz and Georgie." He turned and saw Lila was holding Sophie. Thankful that he did not have to report that both Elizabeth and Sophie were gone, he knew that Jason would unravel at just the woman he loved missing. Losing his daughter too may have broken him. "Reginald, guard them with your life."**

** "Yes, sir."**

** Not wasting anymore time, he took off down the same path that Georgie had minutes before, praying that Jason was unhurt and that both Elizabeth and Georgie were found soon. He knew why she had taken off to reach Jason, but Georgie may have been walking into a war zone outside. Johnny could remember Dean taunting about something before the explosion had knocked him out.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Head swimming, Jason crawled the couple feet over to where John was laying unconscious. Feeling for a pulse, he sighed in relief when he immediately found one. Catching movement from the corner of his eye, he waved at Jerome. "Zacchara is down. He hit his head. He needs help now, especially with his condition."**

** Jerome saw the ragged gash in Morgan's forehead but noticed that he was fine otherwise. "I will call for someone to get him to a safe place, but I have bad news, Jason. There was an explosion in the house about the same time that this one happened. It sounded like seconds after, actually."**

** "Dammit! Is everyone ok?"**

** "My men are moving in now to check. I can't reach anyone on the phone in the panic room. You need to get up there now! I will stay with John."**

** "Get him out of here ASAP!" Jason snapped as he took off up the path to the main house. Praying that everyone was safe, he wondered what the hell was going on. The guard that John had taken care of for being a traitor had said that Manny was planning to attack in a weeks time after studying the guard rotation that he had given him.**

** "Jason!"**

** Stopping in his tracks at the familiar female voice, he whirled to see Georgie, of all people running toward him. He grabbed her arm to steady her as she jerked to a halt in front of him. "What happened, Georgie? Where is everyone?" he asked, his fear rising as he saw that she was covered in dust and dirt.**

** "Explosion in the panic room, but we weren't in it yet," she gasped between breaths. "Dean took Elizabeth. He is working for Manny."**

** "Fuck!" he roared. "Where the hell where O'Brien and Corelli?"**

** "Dean was holding Sophie with a gun. They couldn't take the chance of hitting her, Jason. When the explosion happened, Johnny was knocked out and so was Liz. He kicked Francis as he was trying to get up, taking him down too." She looked into his raging eyes and took a step back. "I tried, Jason, but I was afraid that he would kill her in front of Sophie. I told some of John's men that he took her when I passed them."**

** "I have to get her back before they leave Italy with her." He started back toward the house, his mind racing at ideas where they would take her. "Is Sophie injured?"**

** "No. She cried herself to sleep. Lila is holding her while Emily was checking on the guys." She noticed his bleeding head. "Where you in an explosion."**

** Remembering that Zacchara was hurt, he stopped and grabbed her arm gently. "Go to where Elizabeth's cottage is. It exploded. Call Robin and have her and Patrick meet you at the hospital. An ambulance is on the way. John was knocked out in the blast, Georgie. He needs that surgery now." When she paled but nodded and started off at a fast run, he hoped that he had done right thing. Sending her to wait with John could be dangerous because they may try to take him out since he was in charge of the organization, but Jason felt like this was all to get Elizabeth, not for any business related matters.**

** "Morgan! Dean was spotted leaving on camera. He took her toward the same airstrip that we used to pick up your family!" Collin yelled as he approached.**

** "Does Zacchara have men there?" he demanded as he raced toward the nearest vehicle.**

** Leo nodded as they all jumped in the SUV. "I already phoned ahead and told them what was going on. They will stop him from leaving if that is where they are going."**

** "I'm going to kill him!" Jason grounded out as they sped off. "He took Elizabeth and held a gun at Sophie's head. He turned on the one's that he was sworn to protect."**

** Hearing the deadly tone, Collin and Leo both stayed silent. They knew that Morgan would kill Dean, and they fully condoned the action. They would even take the shot if the opprotunity arose. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Manny looked over at the sleeping beauty that had been his obsession since the moment that he had laid eyes on her. Running one finger over her lips, an evil gleam lit his dark eyes. He would never let her go now that he finally had her. And it had been relatively easy to obtain his treasure. Money and power could buy anything, especially loyalty that was suppose to belong to someone else.**

** "Did you give her the sedative that I gave to you to use?" he demanded as Dean approached.**

** "Yes. As soon as I had her in my arms, I injected her with the syringe that you gave me. No one saw that I had done it while they were trying to get me to let her go." He pulled an empty insulin syringe from his pocket and showed it to Manny.**

** "Good, good. The helicopter will land in about fifteen minutes to take us to the airstrip that I am using. It was a good idea to circle near the Zacchara airstrip and let them think that I was using it."**

** Dean nodded. "They will never think to look at Alcazar's, especially since Luis is dead."**

** "Of course not," Manny cackled. "Lorenzo is just like Morgan and Zacchara and trying to protect Elizabeth from me. It will kill him when he learns that I used his old airstrip to make my get away." His joking manner disappeared as he raised his gun and pointed it at Dean. "I really appreciate all your help, but I can't leave any lose ends. I am sure that you understand, Dean."**

** "No! Wait! I did everything that you asked. I will never tell a soul."**

** "Of course you won't," Manny agreed before pulling the trigger. He watched as the younger man fell to the ground and looked over at Elizabeth. The drugs were doing exactly as they were suppose to. She never even flinched at the noise. Humming softly, Manny leaned back in his chair and waited on the helicopter to land in the field out back of the abandoned home that he found. Everything was going just right, he thought with a sinister smile as he once again looked over at the woman that had captured his attention the moment that he had laid eyes on. Just a couple more hours and they would be headed home.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jerome hung up the phone as Georgie looked over at him. "I called Claudia and Lorenzo. They are heading here now. Lorenzo is sending all his men to help look for Elizabeth too." He saw her worried eyes stray to his boss's face and sighed. "The EMS is in route. Is your cousin meeting us at the hospital?" **

** Confused eyes snapped up to his. "Aren't you going looking for Elizabeth?"  
"I can't leave John until Lorenzo is there, Miss Jones. It is not safe for him to be unprotected when he is unable to take care of himself. Every single man employed by John is looking for her, except for me and the two men that I assigned to Sophie and Morgan's family." He stopped as his phone chirped a text message. His eyes grew large as he looked at the screen. Hitting the speed dial for Collin, he cursed.**

** "Hey. The airstrip that we took over from Lorenzo two weeks ago, it has a plane sitting on it that is not suppose to be there, Collin. You are heading in the wrong direction. Lorenzo is headed there now with his men. I just talked to him. He was going to use it to fly here when the pilot told him." He snapped his phone shut and grinned at the younger woman who was alternating between watching him and John. "They just messed up, majorly."**

** "Good, but how can you be so sure that someone will reach them in time."**

** Jerome laughed, finally feeling that they would bring Elizabeth back home soon. "Because Lorenzo and Claudia live only three miles from that airstrip. It is a hour drive from here."**

** Relief washed through her body and she sagged against the tree that her back was too. "Poor Sophie is going to be so happy. I can't believe that Dean would do all of this in front of that baby."**

** "She has seen worse, like John's father shoving Elizabeth down the stairs. That still causes the baby nightmares. With all the blood though, it is understandable, especially since she was only three."**

** Georgie's eyes widened. She could recall Sophie talking about how John's father was mean and old, now it made sense. "Was she hurt badly?"**

** "She lost the baby that night and had to have to have surgery and blood transfusions."**

** "Wait! She was pregnant? Oh my God! That is horrible." Georgie's head snapped up as the sirens approached. Seeing the EMT's jump out of the truck, she released a breath of gratitude that they had finally arrived. **

** "Georgie, I just spoke with Jason. He called and they are heading toward the Alcazar place. I am going with you to the hospital. Francis will stay here with the other two guards that are watching over Sophie, Emily, and Mrs. Quartermaine."**

** Looking over at Johnny and seeing the dried blood on his scalp, she nodded, hoping that he would get checked out but doubting it. "How is everyone at the house?"**

** "Soph is still asleep. Emily cried herself to sleep after hearing that they got Elizabeth off the grounds. Mrs. Quartermaine, well, she holding it together. Reginald was just happy to see that he no longer had to carry the gun that you left him with. Francis is irate and pacing, wanting to be out looking for Lizbits."**

** "They have to bring Liz back. Sophie can't loose her, Johnny."**

** Johnny pulled her into a hug as they watched the EMT"S load Zacchara into the squad. "Trust me, Georgie girl, there is no way in hell that Jason will let that psycho get away with taking our Liz. She will be back soon." He saw her eyes follow the vehicle as it took off. "Come on, let's go check on everyone and then we will get to the hospital. Jerome went with John, and Patrick and Robin are waiting on him there. Everything will be alright, kid."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Lorenzo pulled the trigger and grimaced as the blood splatter reached his shoes. He turned back to the two men that had followed him onto the plan. "Is that everyone except for this piece of shit here?"**

** "Yes, sir. But why are you letting the co-pilot live?" his guard demanded.**

** He chuckled as the man that had a gun to his temple paled. "Because when Manny calls in to make sure that everything is set, he has to hear from one of his men. After that, it is up to Morgan what happens to him."**

** "Will he be here before this Ruiz arrives?"**

** "It will be close," Lorenzo admitted. "When I spoke with him just a few minutes ago, he wants to handle Manny himself. If he isn't here, we are going to just subdue the crazy bastard and get Lizzie back. Is that understood?"**

** All the men nodded and prepared to wait.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "How much longer?" Jason demanded, his heart rate pounding in his head as his tension increased. He had to get to Elizabeth. He would not lose her again, not when they were finally back where they should have been along.**

** Leo slid a glance at him, knowing that the cold and emotionless look was what made Morgan so feared as an enforcer. It was obvious right now that the man was on a mission. "Fifteen minutes out."**

** "Can this damn thing go any faster?" he growled, needing to be there before the bastard that had taken his Elizabeth.**

** "It's buried as fast it will go, Morgan. The pilot on the plan has not heard from Manny's helicopter yet. So they are behind us. He probably thinks that we have no idea what is going on."**

** Glaring at Collin, Jason pinched his nose. "We wouldn't except for them fucking up and using the same place that Claudia and Alcazar were going to use because John is going into surgery and Elizabeth is missing." Silence fell as they considered that, knowing that it was only luck that they had found the location that they were going to use to smuggle Elizabeth out of the country.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** The phone shattered against the wall as Dante entered the office. Looking over at the pieces of electronics that was scattered around the rug, he raised his eyes to his father's. Seeing the concern, worry, and anger that was obvious, Dante stepped further into the room. "They will get her back. You have to know that Morgan will die to get to her."**

** "I know, but what if that psycho gets in the air?" Sonny rubbed his temples as his head started to throb. "I have my pilot getting the jet ready. Are you coming with me?"**

** "Nowhere else that I would rather be," Dante told him quietly. "Have you heard an update lately?"**

** Ushering his son into the elevator, Sonny shook his head in despair. "Jason is in route to the airstrip. Lorenzo Alcazar is already there. John Zacchara is being rushed into surgery. The blast that they set at Elizabeth's cottage took him out. Robin is concerned about the damage that the blast may have caused on top of his previous condition."**

** The ride to the airport was filled with silence. Neither spoke again until they were in the air. "Carly is missing. Did you hear?"**

** Blanking his features, Sonny looked up. "I had no idea that my ex wife was missing," he lied smoothly. "Does the PCPD have any clues as to what happened?"**

** "None," Dante confessed. "She just vanished."**

** "She probable crossed the wrong person. She always acted rashly and expected others to bail her out of the messes that she created."**

** Watching his father, Dante bit his lip. He had no doubt who the whining blond barracuda had crossed. "Mom took off back to the city."**

** "I am sorry about everything that you have learned, Dante. I never dreamed that Olivia or Connie would do anything like they have done. To place your sister in such a dangerous position, well, I can't forgive that."**

** "I agree," the younger man said, surprising his father. "I was taught that family is put above all others. Mom did not do that. At least you never sold a child as a pawn in a war."**

** Dark eyes met and Sonny sighed. "I would never sell a child for any reason. I messed up with your sister, I know that. I also respect that she has no reason to ever trust me again. But I will do everything in my power to make sure that her and my granddaughter are safe. I am sorry about all this, Dante."**

** "I may not like everything that you have done, but I do think that you are sincere with wanting to do what is right now. All you can do, Sonny, is live in the present and look to the future."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Georgie sat in the chair and sipped the cocoa that Johnny had gotten for her. The waiting was killing her. She could tell that Johnny was going insane too. The last report from Jason had said that they had reached the airstrip. No one had heard anything since.**

** "Hey, Georgie girl, everything will be okay. Morgan will bring Elizabeth back, I guarantee you that."**

** "He really loves her, doesn't he?"**

** Johnny smiled and nodded. "It took him years to realize it, but yeah. He won't let Manny take her." Seeing her eyes wander to the operating doors, he sighed and rubbed his face. "Robin and Patrick will do everything that they can for Zacchara. He is in good hands."**

** "I know. I am still shocked that they ended up over here. Although I am extremely happy that they did."**

** "Jason called them," Johnny told her as he stood and stretched. "He knew that Elizabeth considered John family and pushed away his own insecurities and called Robin. While he hates that they had a relationship and shared a child, he knows that he owes John for keeping Elizabeth safe all these years."**

** Swallowing thickly, Georgie went still. "Her and John had a baby? It was his child that his father killed when he shoved her down the stairs?"**

** Hearing the surprise, Johnny winced and looked back at the young woman. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."**

** "No, it's okay. I just thought that they had a brother/sister relationship."**

** Uncomfortable, Johnny looked at her. "I think that John ended things because he knew that they were better off as friends. There is no underlying feelings besides the love of a family, Georgie. While they will always have the connection of sharing a child that did not make it, John was the one that helped Jason get close to Elizabeth again. He wanted her happy. He knew that Jason was the one that made her happy."**

** "So he loved her enough to walk away," she muttered, her stomach clenching at the idea of the man that she had started to have feelings for was in love with another woman.**

** Seeing Jerome's expression as he entered the waiting room, O'Brien stood and nodded at the other man. "I am going to go grab another coffee. Do you need anything else?"**

** "No thanks," she responded, lost in thought. She glanced up when she felt someone watching her. "Hey, Jerome."**

** Not one to beat around the bush, the enforcer met her eyes with a steady gaze. "He does love her, Georgie, but not like you are thinking. John was floundering when Elizabeth arrived with Claudia when she was shot in Rome. They grew close and should have never went the next step. They both realize that. John loves her like a best friend. They may have attempted more, but he knew then that it was not meant to be."**

** Shifting on the seat, she tried to smile. "It's not my concern, Jerome. I was just surprised."**

** "You can try that if you want, but I am very good at reading people. You and John are both attracted to one another. But that is your business. I just thought that you should know that he is not love sick over Elizabeth. Yes, he loves her. But she was the person that made him see that he was not a crazy person like his father. They kept each other sane over the years. They bothed helped one another. Sometimes when no one else is around, those feelings can change into emotions that you know should not be happening." Seeing he had her attention, the man shrugged. "Elizabeth made him feel alive again. Her and Sophie are still his family and he does love them, but he is not **_**in**_** love with her."**

** "How can you be so sure?"**

** "Because he told me when I asked, before you even arrived in Italy."**

** Georgie thought about everything that she had learned and shook her head sadly. "I just hope that he will pull through this surgery."**

** Hearing her quietly spoken words, Jerome smiled. "John is a fighter. To grow up as Anthony's son, he had to be. He will survive this, Georgie. He has something to fight for now," he added as he stood and walked out of the room to make a call to check in with Collin.**

** Sitting there by herself, Georgie closed her eyes and started to pray. She prayed for Elizabeth to come home safely to her daughter and Jason. She also prayed that John made it out of the surgery alive with no damage. After Dillon and that mess, she was understandably leary of relationships, but something about John Zacchara told her that he was like nobody else that she had ever met. All Georgie wanted a chance to see where the attraction and chemistry would lead them. **

** Johnny entered the room and smiled at the young woman that had finally given into her exhaustion and passed out. He looked back at Jerome on the phone and sighed. He really wanted to know what was happening with Elizabeth. When he had called to check in with Francis, he had heard Sophie crying for her mother. All he wanted was for Lizbits to be back with her daughter, safe from the freak that taken her.**

** Looking up as a dark haired female rushed down the hall and threw herself into Jerome's arms, he raised an eyebrow. The other guard walked her into the room. **

** "Claudia Alcazar, this is Johnny O'Brien. Sleeping beauty is Georgianna Jones. O'Brien, this is John's sister."**

** Claudia studied the woman that was passed out on the seats and smiled, the call from her brother last night replaying in her mind. Turning her attention back to the guard, she nodded. "Morgan just arrived at the airstrip with Lorenzo. Ruiz just called the pilot. It's almost over. They will make sure that Lizzie comes home."**

** "Jason will do anything to bring her back."**

** "As will Lorenzo. He is nothing like Luis. My husband will make sure that both Morgan and Liz are back with Soph soon." She rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. "Any word on John?"**

** "The surgery will take at least four hours, probably more." Johnny eyed the pregnant woman who flashed a smile. "You seem awfully calm."**

** Releasing a deep chuckle, Claudia nodded. "My brother is one of the most stubborn men to walk on this earth. And that woman sleeping beside you, she gave him a reason to fight, Mr. O'Brien. As for Elizabeth, I know that my husband and Morgan will get her in time. Lorenzo never let's anyone hurt those that he cares about. And Morgan, well, his reputation is well known in Italy. Methodical and driven are two things that are always said in relation to him. Factor in that he loves Lizzie, I'd say that Manny better have his will made out."**

** Johnny's and Jerome's phone both started going off. Both men answered. After listening to whatever was being said, they both looked at one another before looking at the pregnant Claudia Alcazar.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Manny entered the plane and laid his sleeping little one on the seat as he looked around. The co-pilot exited the cockpit and nodded. "Mr. Ruiz, we can take off whenever you are ready, sir."**

** Ignoring the man, Manny grabbed a bottle of water without looking at the man. "Just get us in the air. Now!"**

** "Certainly."**

** Once the man had fled back up front, Manny took a vial of medicine from the front of the bag that he had been carrying. "Well, my little one, it is time to start erasing those memories that only cause you pain." He pulled the dose up in the syringe and grinned. "After this dose, only two more to go before you forget all about anyone that was in your past."**

** "I would think twice about injecting Elizabeth with that," Jason stated coldly as he stepped out of the cockpit and Lorenzo and the other men came from the back quarters. "I think that she would rather keep her memories of our daughter. Did you think that you could honestly get away with her?"**

** Manny smiled as he stared at the other man. "So, you think that you will save her from me. She is mine, Morgan. You have always treated her like a second best, a runner up. Elizabeth is no consolation prize. She is perfection. And she belongs with me. Isn't it enough that I left you your daughter?"**

** Rage simmering, Jason pointed the gun at the man that stolen his Elizabeth away. "You aren't leaving here alive."**

** "Then she dies too," Manny stated simply. His dark eyes met the flat emotionless icy blue eyes. "See, Dean, he injected her with a sedative to keep her under control for the transfer. What I didn't tell him was that there was a poison in it. One that she needs an antidote to. If she doesn't recieve it by midnight, Elizabeth's organs will start to shut down." Manny cackled at the look of pure terror on Jason's and Lorenzo's faces. "If I can't have her, no one will. The antidote is in this syringe. The same one that will start to wipe away her past mistakes."**

** "You're lying!" Jason spat as he aimed at his head.**

** "Are willing to take that chance, Mr. Morgan? Are you prepared to tell young Sophia that her mother is dead because of your mistake?"**

** Stepping forward, Lorenzo grabbed the bag as Collin picked the unconscious Elizabeth up. "Morgan, the vials are in here. We will have the labs run and see what exactly is in the syringe. Just kill him."**

** Torn, wishing that Elizabeth was awake and could talk, Jason watched how Manny stared at her. The way that his face softened as he stared at Elizabeth made him sick. The sick freak really thought that she belonged with him. Clearing his throat, Jason brought Manny's dark eyes back to him. "You are going to die."**

** Amused at the threat, Manny only smiled. "That's fine. I will have my beloved with me soon enough. Pull the trigger and you are signing her death warrant."**

** Lorenzo stepped around Manny as Collin carried Elizabeth off the plane and to the waiting helicopter that would take them to the Zacchara estate. "Jesus, shut up!" the man snapped as he turned to look at Morgan. "We will take Liz to the hospital and see if what he says is true. There are doctors there that will identify what is in that syringe. Kill him now and let's go." He walked away without another look at the crazy man.**

** "You made a huge error in thinking that I would let you live. Even if they have to give Elizabeth what is in that syringe, you will die. But I would stake my life on nothing being in that except for a memory drug. You fucked up, Ruiz. You love her, are obsessesd with her. I don't buy for a sceond that you would posion her."**

** The cold, consise voice of Morgan's and the word caused Manny's smile to slip. "You think that you will live happily ever after with her? That is a laugh. You always mess it up, Jason. You also have numerous enemies, as well as Sonny Cornithos and John Zacchara. Elizabeth and your daughter will always be targets. They will end up bleeding, in pain, and then die. **_**You**__**will be the reason that they die!**_**" screamed the man as he finally realized that he was losing. "I hope that my sweet little one dies knowing that you are responsible for all the pain that she will feel. I would have saved her from you."**

** Anger coursing through his his blood, Jason took a step forward. "You don't even know what love is," he stated flatly. "Love is not keeping someone by force." Without warning, Jason fired two rounds, one into each knee cap of the arrogant man. Watching as he fell and cursed, Jason placed the gun against his temple. "You messed up by taking my family, Manny. A family that I love more than anything in this damn world."**

** Pulling the gun back, Jason tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. "Think about how she will soon be pregnant with another one of my children. Picture our wedding and honeymoon. See, she loves me, Manny, even after all the mistakes that I have made. She is my soul, my heart, my life. Elizabeth and Sophie are everything."**

** Knowing that there was nothing left to lose, the other man only smiled wickedly. "Your soul, your heart, I am not the only one that will try to take it away. At least I was going to adore her, take care off her. The other threat that is after Elizabeth, it will decimate her. Therefore, killing a part of you too. I will enjoy seeing you in hell."**

** "What other threat?"**

** Ignoring the demand, Manny only laughed. "It's close. Figure out who it is on your own."**

** Tired of the games, Jason brought his knee up and grimly heard the cartilage in the man's nose crunch. Pulling his head up, he snapped the neck of the man that he had wanted to torture. However, he knew that Elizabeth needed medical attention. He exited the silent plane and ran for the helicopter.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Olivia stood in front of the man that she despised and quivered at the anger that was clear on his face. "I tried. Sonny and Dante both pushed me out of their lives after learning that I took money for giving Elizabeth up for adoption."**

** "How could you be so careless!" he screamed. "Damn it! You were to get back into their good graces."**

** Shaking, she backed away a couple of steps. "I did everything that I could."**

** "Not enough. Courtney!"**

** Courtney entered the room and smiled. "Did you need something?"**

** "Olivia messed up, Sonny grabbed Carly, and our other options are not going to work now that everyone is heading to Italy. Get everything packed. We will be traveling to Italy too."**

** Pouting, but knowing better than to argue, the blond flounced back out of the room. Olivia looked back at the man that scared her. She licked her lips nervously. "What do you need from me?"  
"Easy. Nothing." Trevor fired the shot and grinned as she dropped to the ground. She had failed to get close to her daughter, therefore she was no longer useful. Trevor needed someone that could bring Elizabeth too him. Luis had been a joke. Manny had somehow fallen in love with her, and Olivia had not been able to succeed in winning any points with the woman. **_**Incompentent fools**_**, he thought with a sneer.**

** Now it was time to drive another wedge between the them all, making Elizabeth vulnerable once again. Courtney had worked nicely the first. Trevor was looking forward to seeing if Elizabeth was as forgiving of Jason's mistake when it showed up in in the flesh. He highly doubted that Corinthos daughter would take kindly to Courtney clamoring after Morgan once again. And if that failed to accomplish the desired effect, Trevor had no qualms about creating a rift the hard way. One way or another, Trevor would destroy Corinthos and Morgan. If he had to kill Elizabeth and her daughter to do it, so be it.**


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry it has been awhile. My son is trying to give me a heart attack, I think. Anyways, this is kind of short, but I wanted to get an update for all the readers that are reading it. Hopefully, my son will not need anymore surgeries soon and I can update more frequently. Thank you to all that are reading. I appreciate all your kind words and support on the story!****

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Sophie ran down the hall, breaking Emily's hold on her hand. Flinging herself at her father, she buried her head against his neck as he lifted her. "Daddy! Where is Mommy? Aunt Em said that you had Mommy!"**

**Patting her small back and rubbing it soothingly, Jason inhaled deeply. "Mommy is getting checked out by the doctors, Sophie. You will see her soon," he said, hopping that she had awakened by the time that their daughter would lay eyes on her. The fact that she had not regained consciousness on the way to the hospital still troubled him.**

**Spotting Claudia and Lorenzo, Sophie wiggled down and ran to the couple. Lorenzo lifted the small girl into his lap and hugged her loosely as she badgered Claudia about Elizabeth and John.**

**Turning to his grandmother and sister, Jason pinched his nose while seeing Francis talking with Johnny in the corner quietly. "She is still out cold. Elizabeth never even stirred on the way in."**

**Lila patted his hand and gave him a soft smile. "She will be fine. Have faith, Jason. She has too much to fight for."**

**Emily walked over to Georgie and flopped into the empty space beside her. "Hey."**

**"Hey. They brought Elizabeth in about an hour ago. She was taken straight back."**

**Wiping her eyes, she sniffed back her tears. She knew that Jason was holding back information on them, but she also had faith that her friend would pull through. A mother always fought to come back to her family. Looking over and seeing the exhaustion on Georgie's face, she nodded. "Have you guys heard anything on John's condition?"**

**"Not yet. They are in their fourth hour of surgery now. Robin and Patrick should be out anytime."**

**The room fell silent as a doctor entered the crowded area and looked around. His sharp eyes focused on Claudia and he walked toward her. She eased herself up from the chair and Lorenzo stood too as he handed Sophie to Francis.**

**"Mrs. Alcazar," the older man greeted the woman. "Where is Mr. Zacchara? He is listed as Elizabeth's POA and I need to update him on her condition."**

**"He is actually in surgery as we speak, Dr. Diamotti. I am listed as her second contact, so you can fill me in." She saw Jason move forward and nodded at the doctor's questioning look. "It is okay. Mr. Morgan is Elizabeth's family too. We all are."**

**He nodded. "Fine. We ran a full battery of tests on her blood. The only substance found was a strong sedative. Whoever stated that they had added a poison was lying. We tested the syringe too, just be sure. However, the amount that they administered was way too high for her body size. She will probably be unresponsive until tomorrow. We are keeping her on the monitors just to be safe, but she will recover."**

**Relief coursed through Jason's body and he closed his eyes, thankful that Manny had been trying to scare them. "Can I see her?" he asked quickly.**

**"As long as Mrs. Alcazar clears you with their security, yes. I will have her moved to one of the rooms that the Zacchara's hold and have security detail on." The man turned but paused as he looked back. "Would you like for me to observe John's surgery? I would be more than happy to look in on him for you."**

**Lorenzo shook his head as he brought his arms around Claudia's enlarged waist. "No thank you. Please just keep watch over Elizabeth. John is in the best hand that he could be in right now."**

**"Of course, Lorenzo." The doctor smiled at his old friend. He had been close with the Alcazar family for years. "I will let you know when she is moved to the private room so that you can see her. Page me if you need anything before then."**

**Johnny moved over and clasped Jason's shoulder. "She will be fine, Jason. Thank God that the freak was full of shit."**

**"So can I see Momma now?" Sophie demanded, tugging on his hand. "Francis said that the doctors said that Mommy was okays."**

**Lifting her into his arms, he kissed her cheek. "In just a little bit, baby. They have to move her to her room first. But I promise you, Sophie, that you will see your mommy tonight."**

**Georgie looked up as the swinging doors opened again. She stiffened at seeing Robin and Patrick walking into the room. They both looked drained as they saw the crowd that was waiting. When Claudia, Lorenzo, Collin, and Jerome all looked at them, she held her breath, praying for the best. She felt Emily take her hand and squeezed it in support.**

**Patrick focused on Jerome. "Who is family?" he asked, not knowing who to update but recognizing the man that had been in the ambulance with John when he had arrived.**

**Stepping forward once again, Claudia moved into his sight. "I am. I am Claudia, John's sister."**

**He nodded and shook her hand. "I am Dr. Drake and this Dr. Scorpio. We performed Mr. Zacchara's surgery. I repaired all the damage and released the blood that was building up and causing all the problems. The procedure was tricky, but it went rather smooth."**

**"So he is okay?" she asked softly.**

**Robin stepped forward. "Procedure wise, it was perfect. Now we just have to wait on him to wake up. We cannot check for any abnormalities with function or memory until he is alert. But nothing indicated in the surgery that there will be a concern. And Mr. Zacchara is young, as well as healthy. We have no reason to expect any complications."**

**Sagging against Lorenzo, Claudia smiled beautifully. "Thank you both!"**

**Georgie rested her head on Emily's shoulder and saw Jerome wink at her as he moved forward and disappeared down the hall. "Thank God that they are both alright," she murmured softly.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sitting at the beside with her hand engulfed in his larger one, Jason studied her peaceful expression. More than anything else, he wanted Elizabeth to open her eyes and meet his gaze. "Come on, baby. I need you to wake up. Sophie needs you to wake up. We miss you. I was so worried that I would lose you."**

**The sound of footsteps in the doorway caused him to raise his head and he nodded as Francis stepped into the room. "How is Sophie?"**

**"Asleep. She passed out on Emily about twenty minutes ago. I am getting ready to take Lila, Emily, and Sophie back to the house. Jerome said the damage was only to Elizabeth's cottage and the basement. Lorenzo has also sent in more men to guard the house." The older guard looked at the younger woman that had wiggled her way into his heart years ago. "She will be up and about soon, Jason. Don't doubt that. I am leaving Johnny here at the hospital. With you, Lizbits, and Georgie still here, I want one of ours here."**

**His head jerked up. "Wait. Georgie should go back to the house too."**

**Francis smirked. "Um, she is not a young kid that I can make go to her room. She insists that she is staying. Her and Claudia are in the cafetera now with Lorenzo and a couple of guards. Whatever is going on with her and Zacchara, I think that it will drive Mac insane."**

**Amused at that, Jason blinked and nodded. "I am sure that you are right about that. Have you heard from Sonny?"**

**"Yes. They will arrive tomorrow morning. Him and Dante are both on their way."**

**He nodded. "Make sure that you stay with Sophie, Francis. Her, Emily, and Lila are in your care tonight. I know that Lorenzo will have extra men there, but I want you as their primary guard."**

**"I will protect them, Jason." He cast one more glance at Elizabeth and left the room to collect Jason's family and take them back to the house to get some rest. It had been a long day for everyone and the high emotions had made the situation all that more draining.**

**Back in the hosital room, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. When he felt a light squeeze on his hand, he startled and looked up to meet the familiar sapphire eyes. "Oh thank God! Elizabeth?"**

**Blinking rapidly and then wincing at the stiffness of her muscles, she groaned. "Jason? What happened?"**

**"It's okay," he reassured her. "Collin, Lorenzo, and I brought you to the ER after finding you. Are you hurting anywhere?"**

**"No. Sophie!" Her eyes widened and he could hear the panic creeping into her scratchy voice. "Dean threatened our baby. is she okay?"**

"Everyone is fine. Francis is taking Soph back to the house now. She has missed you." He brushed a curl of her face and kissed her gently. "I thought that I had lost you."

**Relaxing at hearing that her daughter was safe, she met his eyes. "You will never lose me again. I knew that you and John would find me. I had faith in you, Jason."**

**Knowing that he had to tell her, he hated that she would be upset so soon after waking. "I would have never stopped looking. But I need to tell you about Zacchara. There was an explosion at your cottage. The blast knocked us both back. He was unresponsive, Elizabeth. Robin and Patrick did the surgery toady." Seeing her eyes widen and the fear, he quickly finished. "It went well. They are waiting him to wake up, but they both said that it went exactly as they expected to."**

**"Claudia? Is she holding up okay?" She was worried about her friend. Being so far into her pregnancy, Elizabeth was concerned about the stress.**

**"She is. She is amazingly strong. And she is with Lorenzo and Georgie right now."**

**Even with the concern that she had for John, Elizabeth eyes twinkled. "I knew that Georgie and him were connecting."**

**He grunted. "It's awful soon. They just met."**

**"So? We connected quickly too, Jason," she reminded him with a yawn. "I am exhausted. Tomorrow you can tell me everything, but for now, I want you to hold me. Please."**

**Unable to deny that request, he laughed and sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms. Resting his head against hers, he inhaled her scent and knew that he was where he should have been for years. He was home. Nothing was ever taking him away again, he vowed as he felt her relax as she fell back to sleep.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**"Hey, Morgan! Wait up!"**

**Jason turned and stopped as Claudia waddled up to him. He had to smile at the sight that she made. While he may not know the woman that well, what little bit he had been around her yesterday, she seemed nice and he could see that she loved Elizabeth like a sister. He had also noticed that she was amazingly good with Sophie. "Did you need something, Claudia?"**

**She paused in front of him, out of breath and panted for a couple of seconds. "Actually, I wanted to ask if Liz was being released today. I haven't had a chance to see her today. When I looked in last night, you were both asleep."**

**"As long as all her blood work comes back okay," he answered. "How is John? Has he woken up yet?"**

**Her brown eyes dimmed a bit, but she plastered a smile on. "Not yet. But Dr. Drake said it may be later on today." She licked her lips. "I do want to thank you for calling in the specialists. John was being completely unreasonable."**

**Chuckling, he pushed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "I can understand. I have had two brain surgeries. The first one I didn't even realize because of the accident. The second one though, it took me awhile to consent to." He looked around and spotted Jerome at the end of the hallway but did not see Lorenzo or Georgie. "Please tell me that Georgie is still with you guys?" he asked worriedly.**

**"She is sitting with John right now. Lorenzo left one of our guards on her."**

**"Thank you. Mac would kill me if anything happened to her."**

**Her eyebrows lifted. "Who is Mac?"**

**"Her stepfather. He is the police commissioner back in Port Charles."**

**Disbelief and amusement crossed her features and she smirked. "That is rich. And she traveled with your family here? I am surprised that he did not freak."**

**"No one really associates my grandmother with my business. And Georgie was involved with my cousin until he cheated on her. I am sure that Mac was just happy to get her away from Dillion."**

**"I need to get back before Lorenzo sends out a search party," she said as Jerome started toward her. "Tell Liz that I will stop in a bit before she is discharged."**

**Watching her turn and make her way to the guard, he shook his head. She rattled just like Elizabeth did. Heading back toward Elizabeth's room, he checked his phone and listened to the voice message from Sonny. Hearing that they had landed about thirty minutes ago, he knew that he had to tell Elizabeth that Sonny and Dante were in Italy.**

**"I thought that you had got lost," she teased as he entered and sat beside her bed.**

**"Nope. Claudia caught me in the hall and wanted an update on you."**

**"Did she say how John is?" she asked anxiously.**

**"He hasn't woke up yet, but Patrick told her that he should sometime today." Seeing that she was concerned, he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "He will be fine, Elizabeth. He is strong, young, and healthy otherwise."**

**"I know, but I still worry." She closed her eyes briefly before smiling at him. "How is Sophie? I miss my baby girl."**

**"Grandmother and Emily had her at the pond with Francis and a couple of other guards. She was having a blast feeding those ducks that she is in love with."**

**"Good. I am happy that she is not scared after yesterday."**

**"Me too. I was so scared that I wouldn't find you in time," he admitted softly.**

**Turning and meeting his gaze, she nibbled on her bottom lip. "I knew that you and John would find me. I had faith that you would stop Manny." **

**Tucking a loose curl behind her ear, he cupped her face. "I would have never stopped looking for you. I love you, Elizabeth."**

**"I love you too, Jason. After yesterday, I realize what a bitch I was in Port Charles and when you first arrived in Italy. I owe you an apology. I should have never been so mean."**

**"No," he told her adamantly. "I know that I hurt you. You were angry and had every right to be. Speaking of being angry, I need to tell you that Sonny and Dante should be here in a little bit. When hell broke lose yesterday, I called him for more men to be sent."**

**Releasing a sigh, she glanced at her hands. "I thought that you might have. And I understand why you did. I just don't know if I can deal with all his issues with John right now, especially with John's condition still uncertain. I admit that I need to talk to him again, but I don't know if now is the right time, Jason."**

**"It's your decision, but you should know that he was really concerned. But you don't have to do anything that you are not ready for, Elizabeth."**

**Not wanting to discuss Sonny anymore, she switched topics. "Have you seen Georgie this morning?"**

**"Not yet. Claudia said that she is with Zacchara right now. Johnny told me that she stayed with Claudia in the waiting room last night." He rubbed his temples. "You do know that Mac will kill me if she startes up with Zacchara, right?"**

**Laughing, she wiggled so that she was sitting up more in the bed. "Georgie is a big girl, Jason. Trust me, nothing anyone says can stop the feelings if they are developing. Everyone tried that with us in the beginning. Besides, John is a wonderful catch and deserves happiness. If that is in the cards for them, Mac will have to deal with it."**

**A quick knock on the door sounded before it was pushed open by Johnny. He gave Elizabeth a wicked smile and a wink. "Hey, Lizbits! How are you feeling?"**

**"I am ready to go home. I miss Sophie. And pour Lila must be ready to hop on the first plane back home."**

**"Hardly," he refuted as he moved to the end of the bed. "She was actually having a blast when I just called to check on everyone."**

**Jason's eyes narrowed as he saw Elizabeth wince. "Are you okay?"**

**Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she blinked. "Um, yeah. I just got dizzy for a minute. I think some of that sedative that Dean injected me with is still making woozy, but I am fine, Jason. I feel great otherwise."**

**"I am going to get some coffee and breakfast. Do you guys want anything?"**

**"I would love a hot chocolate," she immediately answered.**

**Both men grinned. "Of course you do. Jason?"**

**"Just a coffee. Thanks, O'Brien."**

**Waiting until they were alone again, Elizabeth looked over at him. "Can you take me to see John real quick? I just need to see with my own eyes that he is okay, Jason. Please," she added as she saw the denial in on his face.**

**Sighing, he stood, unable to tell her no. "Okay. I will get you a wheelchair. But if you get dizzy again, you are coming straight back to your room," he warned before brushing a kiss against her forehead before he went off to grab a chair for her.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Lorenzo entered the dark room and smiled at seeing his wife asleep in the chair. He had been concerned that she was pushing herself too hard with everything that was happening. Turning and looking at the chair in the corner, he saw that Georgie was also asleep, curled up into a small ball in the chair. Shaking his head, he silently retreated from the room when his phone vibrated in his pocket.**

**"Alcazar," he answered.**

**"It's Grambler," his researcher announced as he typed on his computer. "We have a problem."**

**Cursing under his breath, he only waited for an explanation.**

**"I have been keeping tabs on Lansing after we learned about Elizabeth's adoption. For several years there has been no movement in our area, but last night he booked a flight for three to Italy. No other names listed."**

**"Shit! When is the flight due to arrive?"**

**"Tomorrow morning at nine. With the attacks and all that we know, I wanted to give you heads up."**

**Aggravated, Lorenzo thanked him before hanging up. Debating on just killing the bastard when he got off the plane, he knew that they needed to know what he was up to now. The extra two seats were also a concern to him. Turning to go in search of Morgan, he saw the very man pushing Elizabeth down the hall, heading his way. Putting on a welcoming smile for Elizabeth, he bent down and hugged her as they stopped in front of him.**

**"Liz, you should be in bed until they discharge you," he admonished.**

**She only shrugged, used to his over protectiveness. "I needed to see John for myself. Any changes yet?"**

**"No, he is still out, but he is resting peacefully. Claudia and Georgie are asleep, but you can go in. Morgan, can I speak with you while she is looking in on them."**

**Jason's eyes took in the other man's serious expression and gave a quick nod. "Give me a minute. I will be right back."**

**Elizabeth clasped his hand as he parked the chair beside John's bed and squeezed it tightly. "Go ahead and see what Lorenzo needs. I will be fine."**

**Kissing her lips gently, he pulled back and jerked his head to the door. "I will be right outside, baby. Just a few minutes and then you are going back to your room."**

**Waiting until he had slipped from the room, she looked John over and sighed. His color was good and he looked peaceful, but she wished that he would wake up soon. Taking his hand in hers, she took comfort from the warmth of his skin. "Come on, John. You have to wake up soon. I need to know that you alright. Sophie needs you back to spoil her rotten. I won't lose my best friend because he was too stubborn to get help sooner." She paused and grinned. "Besides, I think that you have finally found what you have been looking for all this time. Kinda fell right into your path."**

**Snorting, Claudia sat up, startling her. Flashing a quick look at the sleeping woman, she smirked. "That is something that we both can agree on. How are you, Lizzie?"**

**Smothering a yawn, she leaned back and rested. "Still so tired. I can't believe that Dean was working with him."**

**Eyes darkening with rage, Claudia grimaced. "He got off too easy. He should be very happy that Manny put him out of his misery." Pausing, she stood and stretched the kinks out of her aching back. "He will be fine, Liz. You know how stubborn he is."**

**"That I do." Releasing his hand and placing it back on the bed beside of him, she looked over at Georgie. "Make sure that she is eating, Claudia. I am going to try and get her to go back with me today. She needs some actual rest."**

**"Good luck with that. She totally blew a gasket at O'Brien last night when he tried to get her to leave." Claudia smiled, remembering the small woman laying into the stunned Irish man. "It was pretty entertaining."**

**Amused, Elizabeth shook her head. "I am sure that Johnny was speechless for once in his life." Looking back at John, she prayed that he would pull through with no lasting effects from the procedure. "He has to be fine, Claudia."**

**Moving forward, the woman gave her friend a quick hug. "He will be, Liz. Everything that the doctors are saying is positive. It will all be fine. He will be home spoiling Soph and torturing you in no time."**

**Out in the hall, Jason frowned and tensed. "Trevor is on his way to Italy? Dammit! It has to relate or have something to do with Elizabeth."**

**"I am having men trail him as soon as he lands. I want to know what he is up to before we make a grab."**

**Wishing that they could just kill him and be done with it, Jason knew that Lorenzo was thinking more clearly and was right. "Good. I should also let you know that Sonny is in Italy."**

**"I know," he said simply. "Our men told me when he and Dante landed. The only thing that I ask, for me and John, is to make sure that he does not hurt Liz again. Or Sophie. I think that they have been through enough. And he cannot see John while he is in the hospital."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Trevor gave Courtney a sly grin as he looked over at her. "Are you prepared for this?"**

**"I am," she answered sweetly, loving that they were doing this. "But this could backfire, Trevor. What if he doesn't care? After all, he has that little bitch again. He was always blind when it came to her. I had to drug him to even keep him from chasing her the first time."**

**He cast a glance at the sleeping child that was starting to stir beside her and only scoffed. "Morgan has a huge weakness for family, Courtney. And you having his child will create enough of a rift between him and Elizabeth so that I can get her away from him. One way or another, I will bring Sonny down. Distracting his enforcer and grabbing his daughter and granddaughter is my best chance since those two idiots couldn't do anything right."**

**"Fine, but I am warning you that my son had better not be hurt in this, Trevor."**

**Grabbing her hand and squeezing it until tears filled her eyes, he chuckled. "We are playing by my rules, Courtney. You need to remember that. Morgan will not harm your precious brat. He loves children, you stupid moron. I want you to do your magic and make sure that Elizabeth never trusts him again. Otherwise, you are of no use to me anymore. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes," she whispered, moaning slightly at the pain that was radiating from her hand. When he released her and pulled her close for a kiss, she returned with enthusiasm. "I love you, baby."**

**"As I do you. Now make sure that you do this right. The only reason that I let you keep your brat is because I felt that he might come handy someday. Don't make me regret it."**

**"I won't, Trev." Courtney turned and handed her almost three year old son, Shane, a cookie to calm his whining down as he woke fully. She couldn't wait to see the look on the bitch's face and Jason's when they saw that she had his son. And wouldn't it just be so much better that Trevor had been the only father that he had known. Giggling, she looked over at Trevor and gave him a sexy smile. "We should have bought his nanny. We could have some fun before the main game starts."**

**His dark eyes swept across her body. "I am sure that someone from the hotel that I booked will watch the little brat for a couple hours, my dear sweet wife."**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** Cracking an eye open and inwardly cursing at the bright light, he groaned and attempted to sit up. Hearing a sharp intake of breath and then someone touching his hand, he immediately stopped moving but kept his eyes shut. "It's too bright in here," he croaked out.**

** "Hold on just a sec, I will close the blinds and buzz the nurse."**

** His eyes slit open hesitantly at the sound of the voice. Finding the room now dimmed, he looked up at the tired face. "Georgie? Where am I?"**

** A large smile bloomed across her face as she hit the call button. "You are at the hospital. Patrick and Robin performed the surgery yesterday afternoon."**

** Jumbled thoughts raced through his head as he studied the woman that was watching him just as closely. He could see the strain of the last twenty-four hours etched across her features. "Is everyone okay?" he finally asked, unsure exactly what was going on.**

** "They are now," she told him as the door opened and Patrick and Robin entered.**

** Patrick gave a large grin and moved toward the bed. "Nice to see you awake, John. How are you feeling?"**

** Licking his dry lips, he lifted his shoulder. "My head aches and my eyes are extremely sensitive to light, but other than that, I feel good."**

** "Good. Those are normal. How about your memory? Any blanks that you are noticing?"**

** Thinking over the past, John snorted. "Nope. My lovely childhood is all there, as well as recent memories." His eyes slid back to Georgie. "I remember going to Elizabeth's cottage and what led up to that. Please tell me that everyone is safe."**

** Robin quickly injected, moving in front of her cousin as she opened her mouth. "Let us give you a full workup, then you can ask all the questions that you would like."**

** "No offense, Dr. Scorpio, but I think that you forget that you are getting paid by me," he snapped, uneasy with his questions being shoved aside. "I want to know that Elizabeth, Sophie, and everyone else that was at my estate is safe. This evaluation goes no farther until I know the answer to my question." He paused and lowered his voice that had started to rise. "Georgie, please, I need to know that they are safe."**

** Hearing the strain and concern in his voice, she brushed past a stunned Robin. "They are. Sophie's guard was in on it, but Jason and Lorenzo tracked Elizabeth down and got her back after he grabbed her. No one else was hurt at the house. Sophie is with Lila and Emily. Your sister here. She is checking on Elizabeth before they release her to go home. They kept her to keep an eye on her after the sedative that Dean gave her knocked her out for so long."**

** Relieved, he offered her a smile. "Thank you." There was more to the story that he would have to get from Jerome, Lorenzo, and Morgan, but knowing that everyone that he cared for was safe was the most important thing right now.**

** Patrick cleared his throat to bring their attention back to him and had to hid his smirk. Robin still looked shell shocked by his remarks, but Patrick thought that he acted just like what he was, a concerned man worried about those that he obviously cared about. "Georgie, will you go find Mrs. Alcazar while I examine John? I am sure that she is anxious to know that her brother is awake."**

** She nodded and flashed a quick look at John before exiting the room. Swiftly starting down the hall, she startled when Jerome touched her arm. "He is awake. I am going to find Claudia."**

** "Good, but I will walk with you, Georgie. You really shouldn't wander around without a guard."**

** Laughing, she started off back down the hallway. "Please. I am no one important. I think that you are over reacting from yesterdays events. Claudia, Elizabeth, and Sophie are the ones that you should be policing their moves."**

** Grinning at her quick retort, he only shook his head. "We are keeping track of them. Just humor me."**

** Seeing O'Brien outside of Elizabeth's door, Georgie paused. "Hey, OB. Is Claudia in with Liz?"  
"Yep. Her and Lorenzo are all in there." He knocked once on the door and shoved it open to let her inside. Once she had slipped through, he looked at Jerome. "I take Zacchara woke up? I haven't seen her so animated since she kicked me last night."**

** Laughing as he pictured the standoff in his mind again, Jerome nodded. "She has definitely got fire. He woke up about ten minutes ago. Drake and Scorpio are checking him out now."**

** The three in the room all stopped talking as Georgie entered the room. Looking over at Elizabeth who was alseep, she frowned momentarily. "I thought that she was feeling better."**

** "She is. She is just still tired. The doctors said the sedative was way too strong and that she will sleep on and off for a couple days," Jason answered.**

** "Good. Hopefully she will be back to herself in a couple of days. Sophie must be missing her mommy." Turning, she caught Claudia's attention. "John woke up. Patrick and Robin are in with him right now, but he said that he has no memory loss and was immediately wanting answers about yesterday."**

** "Thank God!" Sagging against Lorenzo, she gave a watery laugh. "John hates hospitals and is not happy to wait on details. He is going to drive the staff insane now that he is awake." **

** Pulling his wife toward the door, Lorenzo could not contain his snort. "Complete understatement. Let's go rescue the doctors."**

** "Are you coming back, Georgie?" Claudia asked at the doorway.**

** "In a bit. You should see him alone and answer all his questions that I can't." Waiting until they were gone and the door had closed, she looked back at Jason who was holding Elizabeth's hand while she slept. "Are they still releasing her later on?"**

** "Yeah. They said after dinner." His knowing blue eyes studied the younger woman that he had watched grow up admist the violence in Port Charles. She had always reminded him of a younger Elizabeth, especially working at Kelly's. "Do you need anything, Georgie?"**

** "No, not really. I just wanted to give them some time alone. How is Sophie? I bet Emily and Lila are enjoying spending all this time with her."**

** "They are," he agreed. "But I can't wait to get back to her."**

** Thinking over the destruction that had leveled Elizabeth's place, Georgie raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys going to be staying at the main house until they can rebuild her place? It just hit me that her house was destroyed."**

** "Actually, Zacchara has other cottages throughout his properties, but I think that I will Elizabeth decide what to do. It was her home that is gone. I am not sure exactly what she will want."**

** "She will come home, of course," Sonny announced from the doorway where he was standing with Dante. **

** Seeing the frown on Jason's face and feeling the tension mount in the room, Georgie just eased toward the door. She wanted nothing to do with the conversation that she could tell may not be real pleasant. Closing the door behind her, she released a large sigh.**

** "Yeah. I thought that Sonny knew that barking orders at Elizabeth was a bad idea," Johnny scoffed.**

** "Some dogs can't learn new tricks."**

** Chuckling at her quick wit, Johnny dropped an arm on her shoulder. "Come on, kid. You haven't really left that room since they let you in there last night. Let's get you fed." Seeing her face, he shook his head in amusement. "Georgianna Jones, if you kick me one more time, I will get you back. Last night was your only free shot."**

** Grumbling, she let him lead her toward the elevators. "You were trying to tell me what to do. I am a big girl, Johnny. I have been making my own decisions for a long time."**

** "And everyone needs someone to point out that they are pushing themselves to hard at times," he countered. "Now, let's go feed that smartass of yours." He quickly stepped back to avoid her kick. "You remind me of a tornado at times, kid. Hard to believe that you are the good sister."**

** Eyes twinkling, she laughed at the man that often kept watch over the diner when she closed alone. Him and Francis had been a part of her life since she had started working at Kelly's. She sometimes wondered why they cared, but always felt safe when they were around. "Good is a relative term. Hard to be labeled bad when Maxie is in the race."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Sonny moved into the room and smiled at the peaceful expression on his daughter's face. "She looks good. I am relieved that you got to her so quickly."**

** "With help. Zacchara's men and Lorenzo made it possible to find her so quick. They are releasing her later today."**

** Dante stood back and looked at his sister and Jason. The connection that they had was hard to miss, even with her asleep. "You two are back together?"**

** "We are. Her and Sophie are the most important things right now." He met Dante's dark eyes. "I know, trust me I do. I don't really deserve her, but I will never let her go again. She is my family too, Dante."**

** The younger man nodded. "I just worry. I have read all the files on her that I can find. Elizabeth's life was hard, too hard. She deserves happiness. My niece too."**

** "And they will be. Nothing is coming between us again. Sophie is with my grandmother and sister right now. I am looking forward to bringing her mom back home to her."**

** "Speaking of home, when are you guys coming back to Port Charles. That is where your home is."**

** Frustrated with Sonny's automatic assumption that they were moving back, Jason pinched his nose. "Elizabeth doesn't want to go back there. And I can't blame her, Sonny. She went through hell there. Let alone that she doesn't want out daughter to hear all the bad things that Carly will be spouting off about her."**

** Eyes darkening, Sonny looked out the window. "Carly is missing. I don't think that you or Liz need to worry about her attacking you."**

** Unable to question that statement further in front of Dante, Jason let it go. "But it is still her choice. I won't force her to come home, Sonny. She is happy here. She made connections, a family so to speak, after we shoved her away."**

** Closing his eyes briefly, knowing that Jason was right, Sonny sighed. "I know. I just wish that I knew the woman lying in the bed. I look back and regret all the mistakes that I have made with my children. Dante and I are working on things, but Elizabeth, well, she hates me. I know that I deserve it, but I hate it. I wish that I could undo all the pain that I inflicted."**

** "I don't hate you," Elizabeth softly denied as she opened her eyes. "But I don't trust you either." Nibbling on her bottom lip, she eased into a sitting position and winced as the room spun alittle. Feeling Jason quickly steady her, she took a breath. "Thanks," she whispered.**

** Concern filled his eyes. "I would think that your body would have worked that drug out of your system by now. Maybe I should get the doctor."**

** "No, I am okay. Besides, they are running the newest blood samples. It's fine, Jason." She looked back at Sonny who was watching them closely. "I know that you want a chance to get to know your granddaughter. I agree that you should know her. Family is important, but I think that it needs to be done slowly. I don't want Sophie hurt."**

** "And you? Do I get a chance to know my daughter?"**

** Her sad eyes watered. "You have always known me, Sonny. You hurt me. I know that there was other factors involved and that is why I am willing to work on our relationship. But it will be done slowly. I don't trust you yet. I am also not going back to Port Charles. I am done with that town."**

** Understanding and grateful that she was even willing to give him a second chance, he smiled. "I will try to be patient."**

** Dante walked forward and took her free hand and squeezed it. "I was worried aout you," he confessed. "I would really like that chance that you offered to get to know my sister and niece. Life is too short to not take you up on that offer." When she nodded, he looked toward the door. "One question though, why is Maxie's sister here? I thought that Georgie was with Emily at ther Zacchara estate."**

** Amusement flashed across Jason's normally serious face. "Let's just say that Georgie Jones is headed down a path that Mac will shit a brick over."**

** Confusion and then surprise flickered across Sonny's face. When he chuckled and looked at Jason in disbelief, he sat in the chair that was empty. "I think that Mac is going to kill you. You do know that he will blame you."**

** "Oh yeah. I am fully aware of that fact." Jason offered a rare smirk. "But ask O'Brien about her temper. He said that she has a lot of Lizzie in her. I think that is why him and Francis keep such a close eye on her at home. She reminds them of a young Elizabeth."**

** "Oh God help us," Sonny snarked, dodging the pillow that Elizabeth threw at him while Dante just looked more confused.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** John sat in the bed and listened as Lorenzo and Claudia updated him on all that happened in the last twenty-four hours. The anger that he felt at himself was displayed on his face as he scowled. "Dean has been with us since Liz became part of the family. How could I have missed it?"**

** "Money can buy loyalty, John. It is not your fault that he placed his up to the highest bidder." Claudia took a drink of her milkshake. "And Liz is fine. They are letting her go home today."**

** "And no one in Morgan's family was hurt? I know that Georgie is unhurt, she was here. But what about Lila and Emily and their butler?"**

** "All fine. The only ones physically hurt were you and Francis. But he is fine. He is with Sophie. Morgan is not trusting anyone with her except for his closest men."**

** "I still cannot believe that bastard held a gun to Soph's head!" John spat angrily. "He should be damn glad that Manny took him out so quickly. I would have made him suffer."**

** "We all would have," Lorenzo agreed. "But you just focus on getting your strength back. Drake said that you pulled through amazingly well."**

** "I will. I want out of her as soon as possible." Waiting until they had stood to get ready to go back to the hotel that they were staying at, he clasped Claudia's hand. "Is Georgie still here?"**

** "She is. I think that O'Brien finally had to drag her off to eat. Do you want me to find her?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.**

** Offering her a smirk, he raised an eyebrow. "After the phone call that we had, do you even have to ask?"**

** "She is young, John."**

** Shrugging off Lorenzo's soft warning, he met his stare. "And I am only asking to see her, not for a wedding to be arranged."**

** "I will send her up," Claudia interrupted, knowing that John was getting aggravated. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."**

** Once alone, John leaned back and closed his eyes. Knowing that everyone was safe and unhurt, he relaxed. The results from all the tests indicated that the surgery was a success and he was happy that Morgan had insisted on him seeing the specialist that he had flew in. Knowing that he had a second a chance at life, he vowed not to waste a minute of it. Hearing the door open slowly, he peered from under almost closed eyes and watched as Georgie walked toward the bed. Seeing her expression soften as she went to fix the blanket covering him, he surprised her by taking her hands in his.**

** "Oh, I thought that you were asleep." She went to pull away from his grasp, but he only tightened his grip slightly and pulled her so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.**

** "I was just waiting on you. You disappeared after I woke up."**

** "Um, you wanted me find your sister."**

** "No," he corrected. "Drake sent you after her. I wanted you to come back with her. But from what I hear, you did need to eat. You didn't try to beat O'Brien up again did you?"**

** Blushing, she looked down. "Not this time."**

** He raised his hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for sitting with me, Georgie." When she kept her eyes on her hands, he almost sighed but held it in. He knew that she was just as surprised as he was by the immediate attraction that was between them, but he sensed that there was more to her silence. "Go ahead and ask." When her head jerked up, he shrugged. "I am good at reading people. I can tell that you are curious about something. Ask, it is the only way that you will get the answer."**

** Licking her lips, she looked him directly in the eye. "I know that you and Elizabeth were involved. Is **_**this**_**, whatever it is, because she is back with Jason? I heard that you two lost a baby. Are you still in love with her?"**


	27. Chapter 27

I always that Georgie was a character that had way more potential than the show gave her. I hate that GH killed her off. Elizabeth and Georgie are a combo that I enjoy reading and writing about. I am glad that others are enjoying her interactions with Johnny Z. as well.

Thank you for the reviews! I love seeing that you enjoyed the chapter enough to respond. Hope that this update is enjoyable for all the readers!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "I am good at reading people. I can tell that you are curious about something. Ask, it is the only way that you will get the answer."**

** Licking her lips, she looked him directly in the eye. "I know that you and Elizabeth were involved. Is **_**this**_**, whatever it is, because she is back with Jason? I heard that you two lost a baby. Are you still in love with her?"**

** Mentally wishing that he had been more prepared for **_**that**_** topic, John met her gaze straight on. "Am I in love with Elizabeth? The answer is no. Do I love her? Yes, just not like you are thinking. She is my best friend and my family." He saw her eyes cloud with confusion and chose his words carefully. "We share a complicated past. I won't deny that. Elizabeth and I did have a relationship after she arrived in Italy. We did have a son that died when she fell down the stairs. While I do not regret our son, us being involved, it was a mistake. We were not meant to be together like that. She loves Jason and he is it for her. I wish her nothing but the best with him. Luckily, we came out on the other end with a stronger bond instead of it ruining our friendship." He paused and studied her face. "This, me and you, has absolutely nothing to do with Elizabeth or Morgan. Well, except for I guess that I owe him thanks for his family bringing you to Italy with them. There is something here. Something that is just **_**us**_**, not anyone else, Georgie."**

** "How can you be so sure? We just met, John."**

** "Yes, we did," he conceded. "But something caused you to be here at the hospital." He lifted an eyebrow when she opened her mouth but just closed it without responding. "Georgie, I will answer whatever questions that you can think to throw at me. But you have to be honest in return. Do you not feel something between us?"**

** "I do," she answered hesitantly. "But I am also leery of it. I don't know you and this pull that I feel for you, it is not something that I have ever experienced."**

** His dark eyes softened. "It scares you," he stated, seeing the uncertainly mixed with fear in her eyes.**

** Wanting to deny that but unable to, she looked down at their joined hands. "It bothers me," she finally murmured. **

** "Why?"**

** Surprised at the blunt question, she inhaled sharply. "Truthfully, because I am not prepared for this."**

** Gently cupping her chin, he tilted her head up so that she was looking at his face. "No one ever is, Georgie. Something I learned at a young age is that if if you think something is worth the chance, you take it. I don't believe in looking back and saying 'what if'." Pulling her unresisting body next to his so that she was laying in his arms beside him, he pressed a kiss to her the nape of her neck. "I know that you are uncomfortable with the pace, and I will not push you. But unless you tell me that you have no feelings for me, I will not go away."**

** "John, you just had surgery. I can't lay here with you."**

** Chuckling, he smirked. "I am pretty sure that you can get around my doctors."**

** Relaxing, she let her mind think back over all that he had said, knowing that he was being completely honest with her. Her mind was whirling when he squeezed her hand.**

** "Stop over thinking, Georgie. Relax. Jerome said that you have been up almost nonstop."**

** Thirty minutes later Patrick opened the door and was walking in to check on his patient when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. Seeing his girlfriend's cousin snuggled up with the young mobster, he blinked. Jerome stuck his head in the door to see what was wrong and laughed softly. Looking back at the other man that seemed to be frozen, he shook his head. "Unless it is absolutely necessary, I would leave them be, doc. John will be pissed if you ruin the first rest that she has gotten since he was admitted."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Giggling at the caged look on Jason's face, Elizabeth brought his attention to her. "If you need to go for a walk, I understand. I know that you hate being cooped up in one spot, Jason. It is okay."**

** Glancing at the clock, he pushed his edginess aside. "I will stay right here. They should be in to discharge you soon."**

** "They had better be," she grumbled. "I want to be home in time to put Sophie to bed. I miss my baby girl."**

** "I do too. But when I talked to Grandmother, they were having a blast. I think that Francis might be ready to kill me, but they are all having fun."**

** "Oh lord, what is Sophie doing to poor Frannie?"**

** Jason's lip twitched. "It was actually Emily. She convinced our daughter that they should have a fashion show for Grandmother. Francis was the male model, along with Collin."**

** Unable to contain her giggles, she laughed until she had tears streaming down her face. "It's a good thing that she is your sister. Otherwise he would have killed her."**

** "Probably," he agreed. "I think that O'Brien should be grateful that he lucked into being here. Emily said that he is prettier than Francis."**

** Collapsing into another fit of giggles, neither heard the doctor knock on the door until he cleared his throat. Amusement was clear on his face as he entered the room. **

** "Well, it is nice to see you so happy, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?"**

** "I am feeling great, Dr. Diamotti. I am looking forward to getting home."**

** He smiled kindly. "Yes, I am sure that you miss that beautiful girl of yours."**

** "She is actually having spells of dizziness," Jason interjected after seeing that Elizabeth had no intention of divulging that information. "I thought the drugs would be out of her system by now."**

** "It is. The last tests showed no trace of the substance." He approached the bed and opened her chart. "Everything looked great. But if you are still having problems, maybe we should do some more tests."**

** Shooting Jason a glare, she shook her head. "Maybe as an outpatient, but I am going home. I want to be there for Sophie. And the dizziness isn't that bad," she reassured the doctor. "It comes and goes."**

** "It is probably the stress of the situation." He looked between the young couple and hid a smile. Jason looked decidely unhappy that Elizabeth would not consent to more tests. "If it keeps up, you will need to come back in more tests. Just try to avoid any stressful situations for awhile. You have been through a lot in the past couple days."**

** "Thank you, Dr. Diamotti. I really appreciate you taking care of me."**

** "It is no problem, Miss Zacchara. You have always been a pleasure to treat. Jerome asked that I tell you that John and a Miss Jones are asleep. I will have the nurse bring in your discharge papers."**

** Waiting until they were alone, Jason frowned. "Asleep? Mac is going to fly to Italy and shoot me."**

** Grabbing the clothes that Emily had sent to her, she quickly started to ger dressed. "Oh please. Georgie can handle Mac. She is not helpless you know."**

** "Zacchara had better not hurt her."**

** Elizabeth's eyes widened. "I think that the only thing that will hurt them both is the rate that this is moving. But you can't fight fate. It tends to win every time."**

** Grabbing her slender waist and pulling her close for a kiss, Jason nodded. "And the more obstacles tossed in the way, the sweeter it is when you finally achieve your dream."**

** "When did you get so soft, Morgan?" she teased as she planted a kiss on his cheek.**

** "I am not even going there." **

** Knocking on the door, Johnny pushed it open and caught the two exchanging a kiss. "Sorry. Jason, Lorenzo is here. He said that he needs to see you in the hallway for just a minute."**

** Nodding, he saw the nurse behind Johnny. "Go ahead and get everything signed. I should only be a couple minutes." Once in the hall, he frowned at the serious look on the South American's face. "What happened?"**

** "I know who Lansing is traveling with. It seems that him and his wife, a Courtney Matthews Morgan Lansing are heading into Italy with her three year old son." Lorenzo watched as Jason's eyes flashed with an emotion that he could not place before they went flat and emotionless. "You do know that this is not good."**

** "Damn. Even I would have thought she had more brains to show up around me or Elizabeth again." Jason looked back at the door that led to Elizabeth. It looked like his worst mistake was about to put an appearance in.**

** "Um, I don't really know what is going on, Morgan, but that child is traveling with your last name." Lorenzo stepped back as the stone faced man cursed violently. Even Johnny winced but did not utter a word.**

** "No way in hell! I don't know what they are trying to pull, but I had no children that bitch."**

** Unsure what to think, knowing that woman could hid a pregnancy, Lorenzo pointedly looked back at Elizabeth's closed door. "Because you are such a good judge of when a woman is pregnant earlier on and leaves before they start to show," he snapped. Seeing Jason's color drain from his face, he nodded. "Look, I personally hope for your sake, that he is not your son. However, you should warn Lizzie. She should not be blindsided by this viper. Because we both know that they are coming to stir up trouble. I thought you deserved a heads up."**

** Sickened at even the mere thought, he quietly thanked him and then watched as he disappeared down the hall. Looking over at the subdued Irish man, Jason pinched his nose and groaned. "Not a word until I can figure out what the hell is going on, O'Brien." Taking a deep breath to ease his features, Jason went to make sure that Elizabeth was ready to go.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** Making sure that Sophie was completely asleep, Elizabeth slipped carefully from the bed. Her daughter had been clingy since she had arrived home from the hospital, which she could understand. It had taken her almost an hour to get the little girl to sleep. Standing beside the bed, Elizabeth leaned down and kissed her forehead while smoothing a stray curl off of her cheek.**

** Once back in the room where Jason was talking with Emily, Johnny, and Collin, she looked around. "Where is Lila?"**

** "Grandmother was tired. Reginald helped her to bed." Emily studied her friend and noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay, Liz?"**

** "Yeah. I am just tired. I also hate staying in this house. The sooner I get one of the cottages ready, the better." She curled up on the couch next to Jason and snuggled against his side as he wrapped an arm around her. "Where is Francis?"**

** Johnny smirked. "He went to the hospital to watch over Georgie. I think playing fashion show got to him."**

** Emily scowled. "Oh, please. It wasn't that bad."**

** "Uh huh. Well, he is too soft. I would have never said yes." **

** "Whatever, O'Brien. You couldn't tell that little girl no anymore than Francis could." Emily sat up and glanced at her cell as it rang. A huge smile lit up her face. "It's Nik. I will see you all later." They all watched as she answered the phone and hurried from the room.**

** "How much longer are they planning to stay?" Elizabeth asked softly. "I feel bad that the last couple days of been so bad. I wanted Lila and Emily to enjoy their time with Sophie."**

** "They did," Jason reassured her. "Grandmother spent almost every minute with her. I think that they are leaving in two days. I know that Emily needs to get back to GH and I think that Grandmother misses Edward for some unknown reason."**

** "Jason," Elizabeth laughed and smacked his arm. "She loves him."**

** "Her heart is too good," he muttered.**

** "What about Georgie? Is she leaving with them?" Johnny asked, almost certain that they younger Jones girl was not planning on getting on a plane anytime soon.**

** Pausing, Jason shrugged. "I haven't really talked to her, but I would think so. The college semester is getting ready to start."**

** Collin snorted, bring their attention to him. He offered Elizabeth a look that she was familiar with. "Wanna bet?" **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Waiting until they were alone in the bedroom that Collin had set them up in, Jason watched as she leaned back against the headboard. This conversation was not one that he wanted to have, but he knew that Lorenzo was right. He had to warn her that Courtney was in town. "Um, we need to talk. There is something that you need to know."**

** Her bright blue eyes studied his. "I don't want to talk about Sonny right now, Jason. I know that I have to deal with him, but not tonight. I just want to be thankful that I am back home with you and Soph. Can we just relax for one night before everything comes to a head?"**

** Sighing, he shook his head. "It's not about Sonny."**

** "Anything else can wait, Jason. My main concern right now is Sophie and getting John better."**

** Easing beside her on the bed, he clasped her hand. "It's not that simple. We have a problem, one that arrived in Italy."**

** Her eyebrows dipped into a vee as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "Um, what else could there be besides Sonny and Dante. Anything else doesn't matter. Manny and Luis are dead."**

** "It's Courtney," he told her softly. Watching as her face hardened and she blinked, Jason sighed. "Her and Trevor Lansing landed in Italy earlier tonight. They can't be up to anything good, Elizabeth."**

** Pulling away from him, she stood from the bed and walked over to the window that overlooked the gardens. "Why does your mistake concern me? I have nothing to do with your past with her anymore, Jason. I let that go. I had to, in order to move on with you. I may hate the fact that your were married to that bitch, but it is in the past."**

** Flinching at the tone, he walked up behind her. "I know that we moved past that, but there is more. Lorenzo said that they are traveling with a little boy that she has listed as my son." **

** Whirling around, eyes wide, she gave a humorless laugh. "Seriously? You had a child with her and just forgot to mention it!"**

** "NO!" He grabbed her arm as she started past him. "I did NOT have a child with her."**

** "Just like you had no child with me for several years?" Jerking away from him, Elizabeth eyed him. She could see the pain in his eyes and she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Jason, if you have a child with Courtney, you need to know. Just saying that you don't, well, it doesn't make it true. She could have been pregnant when you left her and she never told you. Your record at knowing that you are going to be a father is not the best."**

** The icy words cut through him. "Elizabeth..."**

** She raised a hand to stop him. "You have to know."**

** "I don't want to lose you because she is back and causing problems again. You are Sophie are my family."**

** Her eyes filled with tears but she struggled to blink them back. "Jason, even if you have a kid with her, you won't lose us." Taking a deep breath, she walked into his arms. "But the man that I love would never abandon a child of his just because who the mother is. You have to know for certain. Is it a lie to cause problems? Maybe. But it could also be the truth. I don't trust her, or her motives for showing up now. I won't lie. It hurts to think about it. But, I would never hold it against you or an innocent child."**

** Resting his head on top hers, he held her close. "I am certain that it is all a ploy. I just cannot figure out what she is trying to gain from it. But you are right. I have to know one way or the other."**

** "We will deal with this together," she whispered. "We won't let them tear us apart anymore. Making us doubt each other is how they got us apart the first time."**

** Bringing her face up, he touched his lips to hers. "I just want you and Sophie safe. With Lansing and her here, I want Johnny and Francis with you both at all times. They are up to something, Elizabeth. I can't figure out what yet, but they are."**

** Allowing him to hold her, she drew comfort from his presence. Elizabeth knew that the two were working some kind of plan, but it made her heart ache to think that Jason had a child with the woman that she held responsible for all the pain in the past. Praying that they were strong enough to survive the latest scheme, she closed her eyes and took the leap of faith to trust in his love for her and their daughter. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** The sound of the monitors steadily beeping woke Georgie. Untangling herself from John's arms, she eased carefully from the bed. Looking back at the man that she felt such a connection to, she sighed as she slipped her shoes on. She had definitely not expected this complication when she had boarded the jet to come to Italy.**

** Slipping from the room silently, she gasped as Francis touched her arm. He offered her a reassuring smile. **

** "Damn, Francis. You about gave me a heart attack."**

** "Sorry, kid. I just saw you leaving and thought that I would walk with you. Jerome said that you haven't really eaten all day. Do you want to go to the cafeteria?"**

** The two walked to elevators in silence. Waiting until the doors had closed, she yawned and stretched. "How is everyone back at the house?"**

** "Good. Having Elizabeth back home calmed Sophie down. Even though she held it together good, that little girl missed her mommy."**

** "I am surprised that you are here," she admitted as they got off on the cafeteria floor. "I thought that you would be with Jason since Elizabeth was released."**

** Arching a brow at her, he shook his head. "You know that Jason would not let you wonder about without any protection. You are in Italy with his family, Georgie. Then factor in that you haven't left the hospital since Zacchara was admitted, it could tend to drawl attention if anyone was paying attention."**

** Grabbing a hot chocolate and ordering a burger and fries, she shook her head at him. "I think that you are over processing things, Francis."**

** Ignoring her last comment, he led her to a small table where they would have some privacy. Adding some sugar to his coffee, he watched as she took a sip of her drink. "Do you really think that Zacchara being here hasn't attracted attention by his connections in Italy. Jerome has been running interference for him since Claudia and Lorenzo went to the hotel, but other families have been in and out all night, Georgie. Two made it in the room before I arrived. Needless to say, they were curious about you."**

** Blushing, she choked on the fry that she had been chewing on. "Please tell me that you are kidding."**

** Francis smirked. "You are so much like Lizbits sometimes. Did you think that no one would notice the quick connection between you two. I know that Jerome and Collin have, even before this. Now the other Italian families are noticing."**

** "We barely even know each other," she protested quickly.**

** "Georgie, I am not judging you or even warning you away. But I think that you need to talk to Elizabeth. She has lived in this life since she left Port Charles. Take her prespective before you get caught in the middle of something that you are not prepared for. I don't know if you realize this, but John is the head of the Italian organizations. It carries a danger of constantly being on guard on those that want your power."**

** Losing her appetite, she gave him a weak smile. "You made your point, Francis. But I am big girl and capable of making my own decisions."**

** Smirking at her with twinkling eyes, he winked. "So much like Lizbits it's scary."**


End file.
